A Strawberry's life with Quiche
by KeiiyakoMinto
Summary: The aliens are staying; and they're going to have to live with three different mews. Kisshu gets to live with Ichigo and attends her school much to her displeasure; her life will never be the same again. //IxK may contain other pairings
1. Kisshu

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters.

A IchigoxKisshu Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic.

Well... I guess almost everyone kind of gets the title.. right? -looks around for any others-

Strawberry basically means 'Ichigo' and Quiche means 'Kisshu' for those who don't know.. Just in case. Well... it was hard to think up of a title for this one yeah.. and the summary was much harder. DX No inspiration for that. Well... so forgive me for these two, yeah? It's the best I can think up for now and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to make any changes to the title or summary -shifty eyes- Unless I really get a good one. I don't feel like elaborating on that so... yeah.

It is mainly IchigoxKish but there will be bits and pieces of PuddingxTart and PaixLettuce, but not for now.. Since the story is mainly revolving around the two of them here.. -looks at Ichigo and Kisshu-

_Them: What!? -shifty eyes-_

Let's see how things go first :D Btw, I've made **MAJOR **changes to this chapter, only leaving some original bits (: Improved.

-Ai-Chan

_Otousan- Father_

_Konbanwa- Good evening_

_Koneko-chan- You know... how Kish addresses Ichigo?_

**Note:** I made no changes to this chapter, just the paragraphing and a little line-divider remover. Changed it to my usual "--" to divide scenes and such. If you've read this chapter before and came back to read it again for some unknown reasons to me -Loyal fan!..or not XD I wouldn't know, DX

Just note that I didn't touch the sentences at all. Maybe corrected **one **word, but the rest, I've done **nothing other than the paragraphing changes and line divider thing-y**, yeah.

* * *

**Chapter One: **

Kisshu

_xo.xo."You aren't cheating on Masaya, are you?"xo.xo._

Momomiya Ichigo rolled her eyes and mentally groaned. Walking down the street without a sound, she passes by different houses and places on her way home. Usually, she would drop by a conveinence store, make a purchase and head for the park; but today was different.

On a typical normal day like this; Ichigo would've been delighted; being able to knock off work and leave the cafe.

She would be free of washing the dishes, serving the customers, doing chores and listening to Ryou Shirogane 'reasons' for not raising her pay after she had fought for it till her face turned blue. So why wasn't she in her usual cheerful mood today? Today was nothing out of the ordinary...right?

...Well, maybe; except for a certain well-disguised alien grinning beside her that is. He was no longer clad in his 'normal' clothes but a dark hoodie and long jeans instead, with a matching cap on his head. Well... despite all that...

The cat girl _had _to admit that Kisshu actually looked... _hot, if not cute, _in his new clothes.

But knowing better, she pushed the thoughts away, mentally slapping herself. _Aoyama-kun, Aoyama-kun, _she chanted silently in her head so as to deter anymore '_kisshu' _thoughts from coming.

Ichigo scrowled as Kisshu moved nearer to her. Slowly, this red-haired girl gave a sly look and moved _further _away from the green-haired-alien-in-disguise, eyeing him carefully, without turning her head in his direction. But it seemed to her, that with every gradual movement _away _from him, the more closer he moved towards _her. _The movements made were 'slow' but obvious.After what seemed to be a _very _long five minutes to Momomiya Ichigo, she flashed around to him and snapped.

"Stop coming closer you prev!" She yelled at him, only to be met by his amused expression.

"Ne, Koneko-chan?" He grinned at her. Ichigo put placed hands on her hip.

"Look, stay one arm's-length, away from me and stop moving closer to me!" Ichigo Momomiya then stretched her arm out and gently jabbed Kisshu's shoulder as she moved till they were _exactly _one arm's-length apart. After all, Ichigo still had a boyfriend; Masaya Aoyama. What if he saw them two in public? He _would _still recognise Kisshu, even though the alien looked human now.

--

His bright intense topaz coloured eyes and white gleaming fangs were dead giveaways to him and the rest of the mew mew team and Ichigo didn't want any conflict between the both of them. She couldn't _possibly _imagine what her school-life would be like. Perhaps an everyday violent war would break out? She shuddered at the thought and shook her head to _once again, _clear any unwanted thoughts that seem to have clouded her head since the both of them started walking.

Kisshu raised his eyebrow, as if he could read Ichigo Momomiya's thoughts. His mouth turned into a slight frown. "So where's Masaya? I haven't seen him." He asked the red-haired girl as he felt her stiffen. Or was it just his imagination?

"Okay, let's revise this again Kisshu!" Ichigo brightened up a little, before the alien got any... ideas. She felt that she needed to _emphasize _the rules again, just in case Kisshu... forgets. _Yeah, like he will ever._ Ichigo frowned. _He'll just _pretend_ he forgets. _

"Ryou says that you're not allowed to use your powers; teleportation, flying, summoning of your dragon swords, anything. You got that clear?"

Kisshu smirked. "But walking is soo..." Kisshu wanted to start whining, but he wasn't sure of what he should say. He didn't want anything triggering any unwanted attention here on the streets with his koneko-chan making a fuss. She would be _twice _as angry since she ranted at him on the streets. Besides, the alien kind of _liked _what was happening now. At least his koneko-chan wasn't so distant to him now. It was a first step taken right?

"I'm used to flying and teleporting." Kisshu grinned, putting his hands behind his head. "Ah well.. I guess walking with you is fine too koneko-chan!"

Pretending that her ears never got to receive the last statement Kisshu made, Ichigo continued. "Well.. next one. Don't even _try _to kill Masaya or anything, got that?"

Kisshu pouted at this statement, brows furrowed. _Masaya, Masaya, Masaya. Why was his koneko-chan obessed over HIM?_ Kisshu wondered as Ichigo looked at him impatiently. "Well?" She asked.

"'Well', what koneko-chan?" Kisshu snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Ichigo Momomiya. She, in turned, folded her arms and stopped walking, choosing to tap her foot instead.

Kisshu looked at the red-haired girl standing right beside him, auburn eyes wide -but they didn't seem happy though- and foot making a _tap, tap, tap _sound. Kisshu smirked. "What could I possibly do to him?" He replied his koneko-chan with another _question _as she huffed and continued walking.

Silence hung in the air around them.

Now you must be wondering how this whole thing about walking home with Kisshu came about, right?

Ichigo mentally screamed as she sighed at the memory.

* * *

Start Flashback

"_They took a certain potion Pai and Keiichiro made that will cover their ears and make them look just like any other ordinary human in Earth. Of course, the colour of their eyes, hair and everything will stay the same; so it won't be that hard recognising them. They will look just like their normal selves without the ears of course." Ryou explained._

"_I don't really need to know that now!" Ichigo Momomiya exclaimed. "I just want to know why me of all people!"_

"_Hmm?" Ryou raised his eyebrows._

"_You know what I mean Ryou Shirogane! Well, hurry up, I don't have all day!" Ichigo Momomiya demanded; her hands on her hip. She was engaged in a 'glare fight' with none other than her blond boss himself. _

"_Well, to put it simply, they need a place to stay since they're staying down in Earth. We, as their friends, render help." Ryou pointed out calmly, arms crossed. _

"_But why me!?" Ichigo tried again. "What about the others? I'm not the only one!"_

"_Pudding has agreed to let Taruto stay with her. And well, for Pai? Lettuce has got that covered."_

"_Why Kisshu of all choices? You did that on purpose, didn't you!?" She accused Ryou; who still had a calm look on his face._

"_HE chose to stay in your house." Ryou smirked. "You know all the answers Ichigo. Be nice; he isn't invading the Earth now. What's wrong with him? End of story." Ryou could _guess _what 'was wrong' with Kisshu from Ichigo's point of view but well.. you kind of get the point._

_He was about to leave when the spazzed out mew stopped him. This had been going on for half an hour; and Ryou was getting _exasperated_. _

"_Okay, okay, fine!" The pink mew gave in, defeated; but not completely. "Just one more thing, what will my parents say when a boy comes over to stay at my house!? They melt into a puddle and bubble mad! You know that my father will not agree to this!"_

"_Tell them that it's your friend's cousin. Zakuro got that covered. Okay, that's it baka-strawberry. Bye."_

_Whining in total defeat, Ichigo could only storm out of the room in rage and reel at the fact._

_The fact that Kisshu was going to stay in her house for quite a long time; and of course that also meant that he was going to attend the same school as her too! Oh what joy! She thought angrily, but later seemed to calm down. Maybe it won't be so bad... She assured herself, just for the sake of not exploding into a million bits. _

End Flashback

* * *

"...Koneko-chan.. Koneko-chan!" Kisshu was waving a hand in front of Ichigo's face as the side-tracked girl blinked, her mind back into reality.

"Nani?" She asked, a _little _too loudly. Kisshu gave her a questioning look as she sighed. "Thinking about homework." Ichigo murmured. She sure had come up with an excuse fast. The alien seemed content with the answer presented to him and shrugged it off. They were now in a more crowded area as Kisshu glanced around at almost every passer-by.

Kisshu's eyes widened. To him, it felt like _everyone_ was looking at him. Even those that just passed them; they looked over their shoulders and gave that boy with the red-haired girl another glance. Ichigo noticed Kisshu's unnervousness as she paid more attention to her surroundings. _Yes, it was strange_. It really feels as if _they_, were all really looking at them. Well, more specifically, him; but you get the point.

Unknowingly, with every glance directed at them, the _couple _quickened their pace in every step. Some people gave puzzled glances; perhaps they were wondering why the both of them were walking so fast with an uncomfortable expression fixed on their faces?

"Ne, koneko-chan, lots of people are looking at us..." Kisshu turned to _grin _at some of the luckypasserbys, receiving swooned sighs and smiles from some females. Ichigo noticed this and frowned a little. Perhaps she was... _jealous?_ No, it couldn't be... right? She was only disturbed by the attention they were attracting.

"C'mon... Walk faster." Ichigo hissed at the alien who directed his attention to her and nodded.

He didn't really know what was happening... but oh well. He couldn't really care less, could he?

Suddenly, Kisshu nudged her as Momomiya Ichigo blinked at him. His eyes were fixed on two _very _familiar girls that Ichigo soon found out. Yep... There, standing only a couple of metres in front of them were Ichigo's -best- friends; Miwa and Moe. Well, best friends beside the mew mews of course. Ichigo cringed inside.

"Aren't they-?" Of course he recognised Ichigo's friends, right? He had seen her hang around them in school before.

"Do you think they saw us?" Ichigo asked, gritting her teeth slightly.

Soon, she got the answer to that as both of the girls turned to their direction and spotted their crimson-haired friend. Gasping, the pointed at her, or rather, _who_ was with her. Each wore similar shocked and curious expressions on their faces as they waved to their friend who had weakly waved back, forcing a weak smile.

"Oh crap...Someone save me.." Ichigo said between her teeth as her friends made their way towards them. Kisshu displayed his _'confident bad-boy' _smile on his face at the brunette and blond who were _very _surprised to see him. They soon quickened their pace, and ran towards them excitedly. Kisshu looked at his koneko-chan who was most probably cursing her luck on the inside; 'questions, questions, questions' would she be asked.

"Ichigo!" Moe called out as she stood right in front of the two; slightly more than an arm's length apart. Miwa came next, as she looked at the mysterious boy who was obviously smirking at them, and _blushed_. Embarrassed, she quickly turned her gaze and attention to her friend. _Lucky girl.. _

"So Ichigo... Who's this?" Moe asked, her eyes meeting Kisshu's, then gazing down to observe his clothes and appearance.

"Yeah, Ichigo. How come you haven't mentioned him to us before?" Miwa chirped in as Kisshu smirked more.

"Well hon-"

"Ahaha..." Ichigo sweatdropped, slapping her hand over Kisshu's mouth _almost _gently. He had wanted to say _'honey' _and she didn't want a loud 'smack!' to be heard. She tensed, pushing her hand towards Kisshu's mouth slightly harder, as to warn him to keep shut.

"Well... He's my... friend's.. cousin." She blurted out as her friends threw her a little suspicious look.

Sending an apologetic smile to Kisshu, Moe gently grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her to one side, where she is sure her words wasn't within 'Ichigo's friend's cousin''s earshot. Miwa looked a little flustered at her friends; she was left with Kisshu. She just grinned weakly at Kisshu who grinned back.

* * *

"You aren't cheating on Masaya are you?" Moe whispered hesitantly inside her friend's ear.

"**O-OF COURSE NOT!! WHAT IN THE WORLD MAKES YOU THINK THAT!?**" Ichigo retorted, hands flailing in the air, face flushed. What were her friends thinking!? She wouldn't, she couldn't! Masaya was still her boyfriend no matter what, right!? She threw a panicking glance at Kisshu and Moe; both of them wondering what was going on there. What had caused Ichigo's outburst?

Ichigo turned back to a grinning Moe. "Well.. At least I hope not.. You know better than to cheat on Masaya, don't you? Even though I admit this your friend's cousin is... kinda cute." Moe glanced over her shoulder.

Ichigo felt as if she wanted to explode. First of all, she would've blamed Kisshu for all this; but she blamed Shirogane first. After all, it was _he _who had assigned her to the job and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer! Ichigo gritted her teeth and muttered under her breath. "_Ryou Shirogane... I'm so going to get you..." _

"What did you say Ichigo? I couldn't really hear..."

"N-Nothing!"

Moe chuckled. "Okay, okay, I was just kidding... Well... you know.. about the 'cute' thing? But then again, maybe not.." She added with an after-thought as Ichigo sighed in defeat as Moe brought Ichigo back to the other two.

"Ne, what is it koneko-chan?" Kisshu mused as Ichigo's eyes widened._ Crap,_ she thought,_ I didn't tell him not to call me koneko-chan_. She mentallly cursed her bad luck; Miwa and Moe gave them two puzzling glances.

"Koneko-chan?" Miwa mouthed, fingers gently touching her lips.

"H-He calls me that because I simply adore cats, _right_?" She hissed the last word, indicating that Kisshu should get her point.

"Right, what ever you say koneko-chan." Kisshu said playfully; but not that obvious to the other two. He certainly is having fun doing Ichigo in like that. Ichigo sighed a sigh of relief.

"So.. What's your name?"

Crap.

Pause.

Ichigo and Kisshu shot glances at each other.

"Well?"

* * *

Pretty short.. But I need to know how I'm doing.

-Ai-Chan


	2. Home

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters.

Please review as usual. I would like to receive your comments, and constructive criticism and such, yeah.

Starting from here, I'm going to insert a chapter title, etc. You can see them below ;) These will apply to the previous chapter as well.

-Ai-Chan

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

Home

_xo.xo"ICHIGO!? W-WHAT'S _THAT _BEHIND YOU!?"xo.xo._

Ichigo kept her glance at the emerald-haired _boy, _and a hint of panic which she had tried to cover flashed in her chocolate-brown eyes. Kisshu just looked at his koneko-chan; more from amusement than from desperation.

Miwa and Moe switched their gazes repeatedly between the red-head and her 'friend'. "Is there a problem?" A slightly, worried-concerned expression appeared on the brunette's face. Miwa looked at the both of them expectantly as Moe looked a little impatient.

"N-Not at all!" Ichigo exclaimed, hand behind her head. She gave a shaky smile to both of her friends as Kisshu jabbed her arm slightly. "Kish." He winked at the blond and brunette, bringing their attention away from the distressed Ichigo. After all, Pai and Ryou had enrolled Kisshu in Ichigo's school as 'Kish', not his real full name obviously.

Miwa and Moe blushed a little and smiled while Ichigo slumped her shoulders, turned around and made a face. _Nani... _She mumbled in her mind as put on a normal expression and turned back.

"Y-You don't mind if we address you as 'Kish-kun' then?" Miwa's shyness only displayed itself more as Moe smiled. Miwa was the shy one anyway, no matter how she doesn't act like one at times.

Kisshu only grinned more at the fact that had just made Ichigo's friends 'fall for him'; even though it was only a small crush of some sort, which had _yet _to be confirmed.

Ichigo just sighed and let the threesome conversation float in from one of her ears, and out through the other. By now, Ichigo had turned her gaze to a particular small ice-cream stall. The shop-keeper was a middle-age brunette lady who was at the moment scooping up a small child's order. The child was a small boy, about age five, Ichigo presumed. He had on a blue and red cap and jet-black hair. Eagerly, the child waited for his icy-treat as the lady smiled kindly at him. _I wonder if they'll ever invent something like salmon-flavoured ice-cream, or maybe tuna ones nya... _Ichigo wondered dreamily, her neko-side kicking in as her mind visualized a dreamy and fluffy image of her licking a very _fishy _ice-cream on a cone.

"-ICHIGO!"

_POOFM!!_

The red-head snapped out of her fantasy world as Moe nudged her. "Nani, Ichigo?" The blond casted a look in the direction of the ice-cream stall.

"NYA!" Ichigo exclaimed, a reaction from the sudden jolt. The cat girl jumped a little with a startled look on her face as Miwa giggled slightly, giving a serene smile. Moe shook her head; it wasn't the first time Ichigo was like this. Kisshu looked worried as Ichigo's face flushed, embarrassed.

--

After a few more avoiding of awkward questions from both her friends, they bidded farewell and headed their seperate ways. But it was not before Miwa and Moe expressed much eagerness into seeing Kisshu on Monday for school.

"Ne, Koneko-chan! Are we going to your house now?" Kisshu remarked playfully as he smacked his lips. This earned a killer-glare from the red-head who seemed like she was going to explode any second out here on the street.

"Nope, you're going to sleep out in the streets." Ichigo answered, smirking as she imagined dumping this alien on the street and bar him from entering her house.

Kisshu flinched a little, but his smile-full-of-pride soon showed itself again. "Aww.. I'm hurt Koneko-chan."

"As if it concerns me." The girl beside him hissed, being feisty.

"Ahh, whatever you say." Kisshu folded his arms behind his head, undaunted. "You'll let me in your house anyways."

"Wanna bet!?" Ichigo quickened her pace. Of course she hadn't meant that _literally_. Ichigo knew that she would hear no end of Ryou's unneeded wrath if she did throw Kisshu out on the streets. She had no other choice now, did she?

Kisshu caught up with her, raking one hand through his emerald-coloured hair.

Silence.

They walked past countless trees, with curious passerbys giving them a curious glance every now and then. Ichigo walked the usual path home, as Kisshu tagged along, feasting his eyes on interesting sights that he didn't really pay attention to when he was sent down to Earth for his mission. They had passed by many shops, walked through many streets and of course, crossed roads. To Kisshu, Tokyo seemed much bigger than when he was hovering up above, planning his next attack.

"Ahem." Kisshu was bored as he eyed his koneko-chan. "Don't you need to tell me anything important before we get to your house?"

"When we reach home, just be careful of my dad, got it?" Ichigo said, as her brown-chocolate eyes gazed at the traffic light up ahead. She felt the need to warn this un-suspecting male that will soon cower under her father's feet... or not.

Kisshu looked down at her (he's about one head taller.. I think.) But as her gaze was directed in front, he turned to look at where they were walking too.

"Nani? Because he might think that I'm your new boyfriend?" Kisshu mused, showing his delight and fangs as Ichigo's mouth turned into a slightly irritated frown.

"He thinks that _every_ guy is my boyfriend, unbelievably!" Ichigo exclaimed out loud, hands thrown upwards. "So don't you get that in your head when the misunderstanding arises!"

Kisshu let out a small chuckle. "He can't be that bad..."

"I doubt it... He'll probably try to fling a frying-pan at you." Ichigo laughed slightly.

--

Shintaro Momomiya looked at the clock fixed to the cream-coloured wall just above the bookshelf. Ten minutes to 7, and his daughter, Momomiya Ichigo, still had not returned. And today was her off day too.

He hollered to his wife from the dining room. "Sakura, is Ichigo hanging out with that Masaya boy again!?"

His wife poked her head out of the kitchen. "Give her a little freedom dear... Masaya is a good kid." She answered smiling, only to be faced by an _almost _childish frown-cum-pout from her husband and a few grumbles. Sakura Momomiya chuckled slightly before heading back to the kitchen to continue with what she was doing before that; making last minute touches to their dinner.

--

Shushed whisperings could be heard from the doorway five minutes later. The door clicked shut, and there was the shuffling of feet. Feet of more than one person.

Shintaro Momomiya's head shot up from when he was just shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth. Mouthful, he turned to the opening to the dining room, hoping to see his daughter back by now.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Ichigo called out as she made her way into the dining room, followed by Kisshu himself.

Shintaro Momomiya's gaze turned into a stunned glare as he choked on his spoonful of rice, spluttering. Eyes scanning the oblivious (not-so-oblivious) emerald-haired male in the Momomiya's residence, Shintaro Momomiya's eyes bulged as he reacted.

"ICHIGO!? W-WHAT'S _THAT _BEHIND YOU!?"

"_Excuse_ me?" Kisshu asked bewildered, eyebrows raised.

"Who the heck are you!?" Shintaro Momomiya exclaimed, after having successfully swallowing down the stuck morsel of food in his throat. "You're not Masaya; are you another of Ichigo's boyfriends!? Ichigo!! As if having one isn't bad enou-"

"Otousan! What are you talking about!?" Ichigo retorted, face red as she stomped her foot, eyes flashing embarrassment and hints of anger.

"Honey, is that Masaya-kun?" Sakura Momomiya came out into the dining room, curious about the commotion. She cocked her head to a side as she saw an emerald-haired boy, clad in fitting clothes standing beside her daughter.

--

After all the commotion and ranting from her father, Ichigo had succeeded in ushering both her parents -one calm and the other, unstable- into the kitchen, sliding the door behind them.

"I said 'lemme at him!"

"Shush, Dear! Let's listen to what Ichigo has to say!" Sakura Momomiya said gently, finger to her lip. Her husband scowled and folded his arms, face red from fury as he looked expectantly at his daughter.

"Well?"

The red-headed teen bit on her lower lip slowly.

Outside, Kisshu was placing his ears to the door, trying to make up the conversation that was most likely taking place behind the closed door.

"It isn't very polite to eavesdrop!" Ichigo commented as she tapped the door slightly. Kisshu jumped. _How did she know I was there?_

So, having no other choice, Kisshu went back into the dining room and leaned on the wall, eyes scanning his surroundings.

--

"-like I've said, Kish is a cousin of an important friend of mine, and I was wondering if he can stay here since he had just transferred in this area and-" Ichigo paused for air after rambling on as her father eyed her suspiciously.

"Why couldn't he just stay over at her house or a motel or something?"

"Dear... He's just a student whom probably doesn't have a part-time job yet; how could he afford a motel?" Sakura Momomiya stated gently as her daughter sighed, giving her an appreciative glance.

"Besides... He'll be going to the same school as me; and it would prove to be convenient since he's new and all that." Ichigo added in good measure.

Shintaro Momomiya, by now, had calmed down after numerous persuasions from both his wife and his daughter as he tried to keep his cool about a _boy_ living in his house. However, he was glad to find out that Kisshu was indeed not Ichigo's new boyfriend. It had scared him for a moment there when he thought that his dear daughter brought back another new species of male; all ready to announce that this green-haired kid was her new interest.

"It can't turn out that bad, dear." Sakura Momomiya put a hand on her husband's shoulder as he shrugged it off. "He could look out for Ichigo in school right?"

Ichigo looked expectantly at her father, eyes holding a glimmer of hope.

Sakura Momomiya smiled. "C'mon Ichigo, I'll prepare a room for him." And to her husband, "Don't worry so much about it okay? Ichigo's a grown-up now; she knows what to do, don't you Ichigo?" She sent a confident wink to her daughter who smiled.

"Yep! Don't worry too much Otousan, I'm true to Masaya and Masaya only!"

Shintaro Momomiya scowled slightly at the mention of his daughter's boyfriend; the only second important man in her life apart from him. Glancing at the two red-heads, he finally gave in.

Receiving smiles –one kindly, other relief- from the both of them, Shintaro Momomiya slid open the door.

"I still think this is a bad idea." He grumbled as he spotted Kisshu leaning on the wall in the dining room, a bored expression on his face.

--

Soon, after five minutes, Kisshu was swiftly ushered upstairs on the second floor of the Momomiya's residence by Mrs. Momomiya herself, being the friendly and warm host. Being as polite as possible, Kisshu grinned at Sakura as she smiled and led him to Ichigo's room.

Now, the room had changed quite a bit since Kisshu's last visit here. With his gleaming bright topaz eyes, Kisshu scanned his new surroundings.

The walls were pretty much pale pink, and a strawberry clock hung in a corner of the room. The floor was carpeted in hot pink; flurry and soft. A pair of pink fluffy rabbit bedroom slippers were placed beside the strawberry imprinted bedsheet and a strawberry patterned quilt was neatly placed over the pink bed where Ichigo Momomiya retires in bed every night.

The only non-pink object or furniture in Ichigo's room was most probably her study desk which had changed to a soft peachy-white and adorned with scattered stationery and books; signs of which Ichigo has been working on catching up on her schoolwork.

A strawberry shaped rug, complete with leaves and black dotted rain-drop shaped seeds on the intense reddish-pink fabric laid in the middle of the room. Yes, Momomiya Ichigo's room was very much a pink shrine delicated to pink and strawberries, as Kisshu had observed. Ichigo's wardobe was of a dark hot pink, and it very much blended in with all the other furniture -even the desk- in the room.

Kisshu could not help gaping in awe at his Koneko-chan's room as Sakura Momomiya noticed his awed expression. Kisshu blinked his eyes. A little bit too much pink all at one go; but he could get used to it. An suggestive glint flashed through his topaz orbs.

"Yes, my daughter's _crazy _about pink, but it really displays her sweet personality and style, don'cha think?" Sakura laughed, hand sweeping through her reddish locks as she watched the teen.

"Mmm.. Of course, it really suits her; a great colour, Mrs. Momomiya!" Kisshu commented, throwing a bright yet enchanting smile which could very well sweep Momomiya Sakura off her feet, if not for the fact that her daughter came stomping in between them.

"Mom!" Ichigo Momomiya whined, watching Kisshu's amused yet contented expression as she grabbed her mother's hand. "You can't just show my room to any other strangers like that!" She threw a glare to Kisshu, then turned back to her mother.

Sakura chuckled. "What other strangers Ichigo? He's a friend of yours right? It's no big deal..." She sent Kisshu an reassuring and soothing smile, then closed the door to Momomiya Ichigo's room.

"Which reminds me, I haven't even got to know your name yet!"

"It's Kish." Kisshu replied, moving closer to his koneko-chan. Sakura seemed oblivious to this.

Near.

Nearer.

And nea-_PSLAT!_

Before Kisshu could make any 'moves', he felt a more-or-less tight slap on his advancing hand which was about to fling itself on the younger red-head's shoulder.

"What do you think you're _doing? _You are not allowed to come near to my daughter; one arms-length away always, got it?" Shintaro Momomiya stood in between the two teens, trying to make his point clear to the naive teenage-boy. Ichigo looked at her father in surprise and held back a little urge to giggle right there and then as her mother frowned, giving the that's-not-very-nice-and-it's-rude glance to her father.

Shintaro Momomiya then chuckled nervously at his wife -ever _so_ slightly- before grabbing his daughter's skinny arm and then steering her away from the 'dangerous, not-to-be-unwary-of' guy and moving nearer to his wife. Sakura Momomiya seemed quite uncomfortable and apologetic for this, as she sighed and let out a small laugh to Kisshu who only flashed a smile back.

"Very pleasant in meeting you Mr. Momomiya." The alien tried to flash his enchanting smile at the over-protective father, hoping to 'charm' him as well. But Shintaro Momomiya seemed to be unwavered by this display of smile-passing for the night. Kisshu stopped smiling as Sakura Momomiya grabbed _his _arm and dragged him not-forcefully to the other side of the corridor which enquiring about his basic stats such as family, age, likes and dislikes.

Once they were standing right outside the bathroom -Sakura was showing Kisshu the different places such as the storeroom, bathroom, and such- and out of earshot from both Shintaro and Ichigo Momomiya, Sakura Momomiya apologized.

"I'm ever so sorry about that, it's just that Shintaro loves our Ichigo alot and is kind of... over-protective of her; hope you don't get offended by it."

"Not at all Mrs. Momomiya, that really shows that he really cares for Ichigo which is really great. What a father should do Mrs. Momomiya, don't worry about it." Kisshu just blabbed on. _Well,_ he thought, _after all it isn't her fault that her husband's like that, right? At least she's _nothing _like that guy._

"Oh, you're too kind Kish.." Sakura gleamed. _What a nice boy... _"Please.. Just call me Sakura." She offered.

--

"Ichigo, I want to know what just happened here." Shintaro Momomiya declared to his daughter, slightly dazed with disbelief; the both of them were standing in their original positions, just before Sakura had pulled Kisshu away from the commotion. Moved not an inch.

Ichigo blinked. "Nya?"

"Did Sakura... just pulled that goddamn_ thingamajig_ away like that?" Shintaro Momomiya's voice was full of disbelief, curiousity, and a little hint of.. jealousness?

Ichigo blinked again.

She herself, was still blurry to the whole incident that to her, had happened in a flash, but she replied her father quickly.

"His name's Kish. And yes, mom did, nya."

Her father dropped his daughter's arm like a hot potato.

--

"Where will I be sleeping during my stay here Mrs. Momomiya?"

"Please, just call me Sakura; there's no need to be so formal! I hope I'm not too old for you to address me by my fast name.." Sakura Momomiya replied jokingly.

"Sorry.. it just got stuck with me, _Sakura." _

Sakura just laughed. "You'll be sleeping in..." She frowned. "Oh dear.. I have not prepared your room at all since this is such short notice.."

Kisshu looked at her expectantly. Surely he could have a place to sleep, right?

--

"Sakura!" Shintaro ran over to his wife, followed by his daughter.

"Good that you're here now Shintaro; I haven't prepared his room at all!" Sakura announced, totally forgetting about the incident that just took place not too long ago.

"He'll just have to sleep on the couch." Shintaro Momomiya replied swiftly.

Ichigo quickly stole a glance at Kisshu.

Sakura Momomiya took a look at Kisshu, then frowned. "That won't do; he's our guest."

"C'mon Mom.. It's no big deal right? It'll only be for one night anyways." Ichigo cut in, giving Kisshu a nudge. "Right Kisshu? I hope you won't mind."

"A-Ahh, umm.. Not at all Sakura! I don't mind." He flashed a grin at Ichigo who gave him a greatful smile.

"Sakura!?" Shintaro exclaimed. "What in the world-!?"

"Shintaro, please!" Sakura Momomiya exclaimed, grabbing her husband's arm. "I was the one who insisted he addressed me as Sakura. Mrs. Momomiya's too formal, don'cha think, Ichigo?" She flashed a smile at her daughter's direction.

"U-rh, sure Mom!" Ichigo sweatdropped, accompanied by nervous laughter, but then she grinned wide.

"So.. Sakura, I might need some blankets and pillows?" Kisshu pointed out uncertainly as Mr. Momomiya shot him a close-to-death glare.

"No worries!" Sakura Momomiya perked up quickly. "I'll get everything ready by tomorrow, but for today, I guess you'll just have to spend the night in Ichigo's room; hope you don't mind. Having you sleep on a couch is a definate no-no, got it? I won't have our guest sleeping on the couch." She sent him a cheerful wink.

Kisshu tried his best not to give in to the tugging victory smirk tugging on his lips. He just smiled politely, but inside, he was bursting with glee. Not having a room for him had turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

The reddish-magenta haired teen felt like her whole world had exploded as she twitched.

"W-WHAT!? NO!! MOM, HE CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH!!" She protested desperately.

"NO, SAKURA, NO!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" Shintaro Momomiya burst in franticly as his wife smiled gently, despite all that racket.

Kisshu broke into a wide grin. "I'll be glad to, Sakura. Just until my room is prepared. Rest assured, I'll be sleeping on the floor Mr. Momomiya."

"NOOOOO!! MOM, CAN'T YOU SEE?? HE'S JUST LIKE A PERVERT!!"

* * *

Not much of a cliff-hanger yeah; I don't feel like doing one today ;) Or not.. but it isn't that big of a cliffie, right? ;)

However, please **review** and stuff. I accept constructive criticism, comments, etc.

I'm aiming for certain numbers of reviews -5,6,7- if possible for this chapter before I continue; not a must, but a target ;)


	3. Oh the irony!

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters. T T You can stop rubbing it in my face now..

Mmm.. I've got chapter three up; now it wasn't that long, was it? ;D

Another disclaimer to add: I do not own the song, "**Don't Cry**". It is the song from TMM ;D Episode 24 insert for those who are wondering. Yea, I only inserted a teeny lil' part of it into this chapter (you'll see later on) but still, a disclaimer is still needed.

I thought it'll be even more original to set Ichigo's ringtone as that instead of '**My Sweetheart**' (opening theme, of course XD)

Ahem.

-Ai-Chan

* * *

Recap: "NOOOOO!! MOM, CAN'T YOU SEE?? HE'S JUST LIKE A PERVERT!!"

**Chapter Three:**

Oh the irony!

_xo.xo."Mr. Momomiya?"xo.xo._

Before Momomiya Ichigo could stop herself from blurting out about what she really thought of Kisshu, she did it. And what's a 13 year old girl to do when she happens to give herself and the entire facade of Kisshu being her 'friend's cousin' a giveaway? Shintaro Momomiya's eyes widened as he moved from his daughter's gaze, to the accused pervert.

"What!? How could you? What did you do to my daughter you pervert!?" The outraged father demanded, as Kisshu blinked innocently at him. Now, the key point here is that when it comes to this, the safest way is to deny all accusations and act innocent. Perhaps it would work, this particular alien thought, heart thumping but still keeping a calm expression fixed.

Sakura Momomiya herself looked shocked but she quickly recomposed herself, hands on hips. With a furrowed brow, she turned to her daughter.

By now, Ichigo had composed herself, and slapped herself awake. If Kisshu gets kicked out of this house because of her accusations, (she still thought of Kisshu as a pervert though) she knew it would be disastrous. After all, everything was settled; Ryou and Pai had assigned Kisshu to live with her and even Zakuro-oneesan had taken the trouble to agree to pose as Kisshu's cousin when the need arises. Everything had been done, and this girl had to do her job.

"I-I mean,- Wait Dad!! Let go of him!" Ichigo turned to pry her father's strong tanned hands from Kisshu's shirt. (Her father had grabbed the teen's shirt, and almost about to shake the life out of him) "I was just kidding when I said that; he didn't do anything!!" _At least not recently..._

Shintaro Momomiya looked at his daughter, still reluctant to remove Kisshu from his grip.

--

"Umm.. Mr. Momomiya..." Kisshu murmured.

"Shintaro, let go of him, please!" Mrs. Momomiya demanded, and it wasn't actually a request.

"It was just a lie, I just said that in a moment of impulse.." Ichigo _lied, _looking expectantly at her father whose expression softened.

Pause.

Silence surrounded the Momomiya's household (including the guest) as both mother and daughter waited for the head of the household to do as he was told. Sakura softly placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, silently signalling him gently to release his grip on the poor boy. After all, Ichigo had confessed that it was just a lie, didn't she? And the nerve of her daughter to make a joke about that too, knowing how sensitive her father was.

Very reluctantly, the man released his grip on -the very glad- Kisshu and looked at him suspiciously. But Sakura was right after all. Kish most certainly is a guest setting foot in the Momomiya's household, and they should play host to this certain visitor. Good hosts; after all, maybe there was a slight chance that he wasn't that bad right? The only 'flaw' Shintaro had picked on was that Kisshu was a **boy **and Ichigo, his daughter, was a **girl**.

_It is only normal for me to act under circumstances, I mean, __for Kami's sake! Another boy!? _Shintaro Momomiya muttered in his mind, the temptation to pull his short locks in frustration seemed tempting at the moment. _Still... He didn't really do anything to my daughter...Oh what the heck.._

Sakura smiled. "I'll go prepare the room; get the extra mattress and everything. Come on Ichigo." She signalled to her daughter who looked worriedly at her father and Kisshu.

"B-But Mom..."

"Come on."

--

Ichigo gave in, but not before giving Kisshu a worried glance (pure worry, and nothing else) hoping that he would pull through whatever her father would do to him next. _Otousan isn't a maniac. What am I afraid of anyways? _Ichigo mentally kicked herself. _He's just more protective of me with boys, that's all. It's not like Kisshu's gonna die... What AM I thinking!? _Shaking the unwanted thoughts out of her head, Ichigo sighed.

With a last gentle tug from her mother, Ichigo followed Sakura Momomiya into her room, right at the other end of the corridor. Kisshu bit his lip; he was _slightly _worried. But this could never get between him and his koneko-chan he thought. So what if her father was a complete wacko against human male species?

Silence. So silent that you could even hear a pin drop if one of them happened to drop one on the floor right now.

Kisshu turned his gaze expectantly at the older man who returned it with a _slight_ smile. Yes, Shintaro Momomiya was smiling; smiling at the one and only Kisshu who had, minutes ago, been accused as a pervert and held by his shirt.

Shintaro Momomiya had thought better of it and placed his hand gently on the emerald-haired male's shoulder, and smiling weakly. It was a sign of embarrassment, like he was about to apologize for his outburst towards the –perhaps- innocent guest.

_Wow. _Kisshu thought, _Wait till I tell Pai what exactly happened. Or better yet, gloat in Masaya's face. I'd bet this never happened to that tree-hugger. _Inside, Kisshu smirked with total victory. Other than that, the room was still, and neither males made a move; not knowing what to say. But finally, after what seemed like a _long _moment of silence, Kisshu broke it.

"Mr. Momomiya?" He had known better than to address Ichigo's father by his first name, and he did not attempt to do so. From what he observed so far, Mr. Momomiya Shintaro is nothing like his wife. Sakura was kind, gentle, and not over-protective. But still... Shintaro couldn't be that bad, right?

Shintaro casted a glance at the teen. "Just as long as you don't do anything; ANYTHING to my daughter Ichigo, I'm fine with you." He had thought better, better to win the teen over slightly, showing a hint of friendship than sowing discord since _this guest _was going to stay in this household with them. Sakura certainly could use less of this; but if Kisshu would even dare to try anything (and get caught), Shintaro Momomiya would most certainly kick this rascal's ass into the next century, and beat him senseless...

"So you'll stop trying to kill me like you probably did just now?" Kisshu smiled naively as Ichigo's father stared at him for a moment like he had grown an extra pair of ears sticking out of his head, but then chuckled slightly.

"As long as I don't catch you doing anything to her. If I see you refusing to keep your hands (or any part of your body for that matter) to yourself, I'll have your head." He growled as Kisshu chuckled. "Don't forget, I'm still watching you." Shintaro Momomiya made a peace-sign, pointing his two fingers at both his eyes before swinging them to face Kisshu. It was a sign indicating that 'You-are-on-close-watch-and-I'm-keeping-my-eye-on-you'.

"Got that?" Shintaro Momomiya barked at the green-haired teen who seemed not at all daunted, smile still plastered on his face.

"Yes Sir!.." Kisshu saluted Mr. Momomiya who patted his back and made his way down to the kitchen, leaving the still-half awestruck teen standing at the corridor, having the urge to pinch himself just in case this was all a dream.

But of course, this was Kisshu. And Kisshu was sure of himself; not humble. Not that anyways.

His koneko-chan wasn't going to believe her ears; but he knew better than to let her in on it now.

--

A mattress was placed right at the bottom side of Ichigo's bed; it's light pale blue colour boasting plainness. Completed with a fluffy soft pillow and blanket, it looked average.

"So did my father do anything to you? I'm surprised you could actually survive if he did." Ichigo told Kisshu as he spun Ichigo's chair by the study desk and plopped into it coolly, folding his arms and facing the reddish-magenta haired teen.

Kisshu just showed her one of his smirks that said, "_Wouldn't you like to know? Come on, beg me more and maybe I'll let you in on it' _accompained by a suggestive smirk. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"I don't really need to know anywa-"

_omotta toori ne ame_

_ga futteru ja nai-_

Ichigo's statement was cut off by her mobile's ringtone, and the red-haired girl hurriedly picked the vibrating phone placed on her study table even before Kisshu could get to it.

Ichigo took a look at the display screen which stated the caller ID. There in bold font, was the name,

--

_**Yanakida Moe**_

_**--**_

Momomiya Ichigo inhaled deeply and quickly flipped the cover open.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Ichigo!" The voice at the other end mused. "Where are you now?"

"I'm home now Moe," the girl replied, one finger twirling her red locks; her hair had been let down now, no more in two ponytails as she flopped on her bed, totally ignoring the fact that Kisshu was in her room observing her. "Why?"

"Kish is staying at your house right? He told us just now when we were chatting on the street."

Ichigo threw a glance at Kisshu who only raised his eyebrows at his koneko-chan.

"Hai. Why? Are you two planning anything?" Ichigo frowned suspiciously. Seriously, why were her friends so interested in _him? _She wondered as she gave Kisshu another quick glance.

"Umm.. Well, we were wondering if we could stay over at your house tomorrow after school."

"Nani!?" Ichigo literally hollered over the line as Kisshu gave her an interested and curious glance.

"Ichigo, don't scream like that; my eardrums feel as if they were about to burst!" The blond at the other end commented as she rubbed her ears at the other line.

The pink mew ignored her friend's comment, "B-But there's school the day after tomorrow! Don't you guys sleepover only during weekends if we were to have one!?"

"Yeah, but this is different Ichigo. Come on, we're your bestest friends... Please?"

Ichigo sighed.

--

"Ne, what happened, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked, eyes full of curiosity. Ichigo only growled in response, but she wasn't exactly angry at him. It was just that this girl was frustrated at the moment.

"Is that Kish?" Moe asked at the other end as Ichigo gritted her teeth.

Really... Why did her friends have to act like that over him; they barely even know him and here they were, acting like his new fangirls. Miwa wasn't on the line now; it was a two way thing, not a conference call, but Ichigo knew that _if _her brunette friend Miwa was here chatting with them, she would have similar reactions. That was one thing Ichigo was glad for, even though she felt bad since Miwa was her best friend too. Except now they've been turned into slight Kisshu fangirls, not the stalking kind exactly, but the kind with minor crushes... For now.

"So Ichigo, Kish gets to come to school with us tomorrow! I'm sure he'll be very popular among our class girls, if not the whole school, don'cha think?"

"Fangirls?" Ichigo echoed with a slight cringe. _Gosh._

"Fangirls." Moe reconfirmed. "Oh come on Ichigo, you have to admit that he has the substance!"

"Come on Moe... He isn't all that."

"Oh well, but I guess you're still faithfully into Masaya huh?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Ichigo exclaimed, a little grin forming.

"But well.. Kisshu could even become as popular as Masaya for all you know!"

"You're thinking waaaay to far Moe. Get your head down from Cloud Nine please!.." _Could he really? Fangirls, popularity.. It's hard to imagine. But he'll never be as popular as Masaya! _

_What am I saying now? He hasn't even entered school yet; stupid thoughts._

_Puhh-lease... As if Kisshu could even have fangirls..._ Ichigo Momomiya squinted her eyes at the smirking emerald-haired Kisshu, who in return grinned wider and attempted to give her a sexy smirk, complete with pearly-white fangs that other girls would simply adore. However, Ichigo here just sent him a disgusted face to which he chuckled in amusement. Ichigo huffed.

"Ne, not bad Koneko-chan. But I prefer your smile better."

Ichigo in return stuck her pink tongue out at him. _Yes... Really mature Ichigo... NOT__._ Her inner sub-conscience commented in sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up." Ichigo unknowingly blurted outloud, even though she had directed that comment to her cheeky sub-conscience inside her head. Kisshu chortled in slight amusement as his Koneko-chan smacked her head and shot a glare to the grinning alien. _He won't be grinning like that once I slip purple hair dye into his shampoo..._ Ichigo plotted, smirking. _Evil for a normal middle-school girl, aren't you? And a mew too... Leader of the mews to fight evil. Tsk, tsk._

_Oh shut up._

"Plotting against me Koneko-chan? It's written all over your face; well as long as it's to my liking, I won't mind."

Yes, he had that kind of confident-bad-boy aura around him and a charm that would attract most girls, but not Ichigo. The pink mew mentally swore to that, and had no plans to lose out, even if it would mean losing out to herself.

"Oh, act smart will ya?" Ichigo snapped back. "And if I was really plotting against you (which she really did), why on earth would it be to your liking? That defeats the whole point of plotting evilly."

"Evilly?" Kisshu cocked his eyebrow and folded his arms, mouth forming an amused smirk.

The red-haired teen smacked her mouth this time and shot a glare at the grinning emerald-haired boy. His smile showed cockiness, confidence, and playfulness. Sexiness? ...Well, that was another issue.

"You're friend's still on the line..." Kisshu pointed out plainly, folding his arms at the back of his head.

--

Gritting her teeth, Ichigo went back into her conversation with Moe, who was repeatedly asking her friend things like, _"Come on Ichigo, talk to me. Is Kish there?" "Is he in your room?" "What are the both of you doing?_ (she's not thinking dirty okay? XD)_ "So what's your answer?"_

"Hello? Hello? Momomiya Ichigo, are you still there!?"

"Oh for kami's sake Moe, I'm still here!... Tone down will ya?"

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Her friend asked at the other line. "Are you mad or something?"

Ichigo sighed in return, "You don't know what Kish is like now," The red-head shot him a glare and turned her attention back to amazing technology (her phone). "He's being an ass." She whispered. "I'll fill you in tomorrow."

Miss Momomiya Ichigo heard laughter on the other line. "Oh he can't be that bad Ichigo..."

Ichigo couldn't help grinning. "Well, he is."

--

Kisshu observed his koneko-chan now laughing over the phone. And a moment ago she looked like she was about to have a mental explosion too. _Do all girls on earth generally act like that? I wonder what's up with Koneko-chan. Pai said this before... I think... something about that time of the month and hormones._

Of course, Pai hadn't told Kisshu what 'that time of the month' meant; and Kisshu just shrugged it off. Maybe he really didn't need to know anyways. But he _will _ask about it another time.

Kisshu was bored now. Ichigo was on the phone, paying no attention to him. And instead of just waiting for her to finish her conversation, why not _'explore' _around a bit? This alien thought, getting up from the chair. Ichigo still hadn't noticed him moving about.

And so he did, filling up his urge of curiosity, he walked around the pink room.

--

About five minutes later...

"Bye Moe.." Ichigo giggled over the phone. Her friend most certainly knew how to cheer her up. What a good friend (keke.)

"See ya tomorrow Ichigo. Miwa and I will bring our clothes over!"

Yepp. Ichigo Momomiya has been convinced to let both her friends; the blond and the brunette- to stay over tomorrow night. But for tonight, it was only the both of them; Kisshu and Ichigo.

_Oh what fun that'll be._

_Stop the sarcasm.. He isn't that bad._ Of course, it was her sub-conscience again_._ _Didn't I tell you to shut up already? _

_Don't you think it's too quiet in here? He'd be talking by now, right?_

Ignoring it slightly, the red-head spun around in her wardobe's direction only to see Kisshu-...

--

-**Dun dun dun dunnn!!-**

* * *

And stop! XD Okay, we'll end it here for now -smiles- I personally had more fun with this chapter; hope it did it for the rest of you ;O

Just so you know.. _Underlined Italics _is Ichigo's sub-conscience speaking (I don't know the term for it), and just _Italics, _are Ichigo's thoughts inside her head. Simple? I guess so (: - - I'm replying myself.

-_'Short side-story' (If it can be considered one)_- I couldn't make it long; it'll be against the rules or something.

_Kisshu: Well, at least you didn't let Ichigo's dad go all nuts on me or anything. I thought I was gonna die/get kicked out of koneko-chan's the house!_

Aikou: I wouldn't. Not yet anyways, but who knows in the near future? -grins- I'm still holding the broom thought from Suuz112 (thank you(:) though.

_Kisshu: ...You're nuts. I don't know what's going on inside that head of yours. You're gonna make her dad chase me with a broom after him being -if not so- a teeny bit nice to me?_

**-Ichigo enters and looks up at the chapter- **

_Ichigo: You left them on a cliffhanger like this? How could you!? I wanna know what Kisshu is doing near my wardobe!_

Aikou: XD There's a list of things he might do. I'm not _that _evil. Just look out for the next chapter. Kisshu doesn't know, so don't bother asking him.

_Ichigo: ...You know what? You're NUTS, leaving me like this._

Aikou: ...Kisshu said the same thing. Well.. almost the same, but whatever... You get the point.

_Ichigo: He did?_

_Kisshu: I did?_

Aikou: ... - - Nevermind.

I really thank all those who had reviewed; even if its not alot, THANK YOU!! ;D

Okay, **one. more. word.** I'm sure all of you did see it coming.. DX

**REVIEWS.**

-Ai-Chan


	4. Making a deal

Standard Disclaimer: -Sighs- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, only it's characters.

_Kisshu & Ichigo: AHEM!_

Aikou: T.T Fine.

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew OR it's characters.**

Sad.. Reality is sooo cruel..

_Kisshu: -Applause- I think reality loves you, really. XD_

Aikou: ...Shut up.

I got this chapter written out yesterday; but decided to post it up today. I got bored and well.. decided not to wait for more reviews this time round.. So yeah. Thanks for all those who reviewed! I really _really _appreciate them; the number of reviews.. perhaps it would get more and more someday. But for now, I'll just keep on writing in hope of reaching there.

I apologize if this chapter seems a tad weird to you. This will be the last chapter before Kisshu makes his appearance in Ichigo's school, just so you know.

Thank you Kisshu Neko, Safaria Bara, felton0fanatic, Suuz112 for leaving reviews in chapter three!! -grins like an idiot-

**NOTE: **I just I'll kinda reply your reviews here from now on.. D'X Because replying reviews by each indivivual one's kinda troublesome for me to reply each one by clicking clicking on every single one every now and then.. Not that I'm unappreciative! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! T.T

I'll still answer your questions and everything and may occasionally 'reply review' the previous way if you prefer it that way.. Gomen Nasai! I hope all of you will understand. P.S. It means that you'll get to read my replies to your reviews the next chapter when it comes out! So if you didn't get a review reply; you can be assured I read every one of them, not missing out yours! And I'll probably reply you in the next chap.

Don't worry, I'll not forget **every. single. one.** of you. I promise. So, replies will be posted in the next chapter ;D ...Okay? -looks around slowly-

Big thanks to all who reviewed in the previous last chapters as well!

Love ya'all lots! -procceeds to hug every one of you-

_Ichigo: -restrains- She seems a tad happy today.. Too happy._

Aikou: Gee.. Thanks alot. - -

-Ai-Chan

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Making a deal

_xo.xo."I don't want any slight _hints _of remembrance at all...".xo.xo_

"OH KAMIII!!" Ichigo shrieked at the top of her voice, hands thrown up in the air, face flushed a billion gazillion shades of red; if that is even possible.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Momomiya Ichigo, age 13 this year, wanted to screw her eyes shut and erase her memory so she could forget ever seeing that _very embarrassing _sight, and find a hole to crawl in.

Ichigo desperately wanted to take a bazooka (if she could find one) and 'splode that alien's head off, or send him to Mars, a notion which she seem _very _tempted to do so. She wanted to scream till Kisshu's eardrums explode by themselves, and damage his brain, or better yet, fling his sorry ass all the way to Cafe Mew Mew.

Yepp; All these cruel thoughts are dancing around right in Momomiya Ichigo's mind right now.

Mmm... Tempting, yes. Send him to the moon. Ichigo's sub-conscience chanted.

But what Momomiya Ichigo _REALLY _wanted to do now more than anything else in the world is to snatch her bra away from that emerald-haired male.

It was pink, had strawberries imprinted on it, and it was dangling at the relaxed grip of Kisshu's thumb and middle finger. He was smirking at her and Ichigo's auburn eyes flashed right at Kisshu's topaz orbs dangerously and shocked; a sign that Kisshu should **drop whatever he had been holding in his hands right now.** **Pronto.**

**--**

"Ichigo?" Her mother's voice could be heard from downstairs. "Is there anything happening up there?"

Ichigo sent a killer glare to Kisshu as she quickly smoothed her voice and replied, "N-Nothing mom!! Kish just um... dropped my phone on the floor!" With a pause, the teen added, "And don't drop my phone on the floor ever again!" For good measure, just in case her father didn't believe her and came running up.

She waited for a few seconds, ears pricked and on the alert, hoping to pick up any possible noise created by sudden movements from downstairs. Nope, nothing. The cat girl let a sigh out of relief.

No shuffling of frantic feet up the stairs; a sign that her father had found nothing suspicious and wasn't rushing up the stairs into his daughter's bedroom. Even if he did, he'll most probably flush red, stutter, and be on a mental rampage after seeing his daughter's strawberry bra (even he didn't know his daughter had it! It's a girl's thing) wrenched in between Kisshu's index finger and thumb.

Tsk.Tsk.

"**Kisshu**." The redhead muttered darkly between clenched teeth. "**Drop. That. Right. Now.**"Ichigo pointed her index finger in the direction down to the ground, motioning for the still-smirking teenage boy to drop it. Ichigo's body tensed up. _Oh Kami! How embarrassing!! _

Of course, the green-haired alien didn't obey, where's the fun in that then? It's not like he picked it out from the rest of the clothes on purpose... but well. (you'll... know more about it later)

"Yours, Koneko-chan?"

--

Kisshu looked appalled, eyes glinting. Ichigo took no notice of this and scowled, her chocolate auburn eyes glowering as if she were focusing on melting the cheeky perverted alien until he was nothing more than a bubbling pool of liquid on her carpeted bedroom floor.

_Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare._

This wasn't working. He wasn't bubbling into a pool of bubbly liquid. Oh joy, Ichigo scowled, wished that her cat-like abilities included something like laser-eyebeams. Of course it didn't, but it just seemed like a good thing then.

The emerald-haired boy's gleaming topaz eyes seemed so agog; like they were nudging this redhead to do something. _Anything. _They were challenging her wrath. Ichigo scowled as she dashed forward, and before Kisshu could react, tackled him to the floor. "Let go of it you perv!!" Ichigo hissed angrily, but lowered her voice into a much more shushed and venomous tone when she said the word 'perv'. After all, who would want her father (and perhaps mother) to come bursting through the door in a time like this? Talk about _awkwaarddd. _Ichigo wouldn't even be caught dead in that kind of situation. _Never, never, never, never!_

Her eyes shone as dangerously as ever, giving the impression that they were expected to pierce into Kisshu's skin and into his soul like daggers.

"So you want to play do you, you freaking perverted baka?" Ichigo gritted her teeth, hissing, as her voice dripped with venom.

--

Uh-oh. Kisshu wasn't going to like it when Ichigo was this _insane. Nobody_ would even _make _her this insanely mad. It would result in a person needing (perhaps serious) medical attention, and of course, the only one in this room was the now –_teeny _bit- frantic alien rammed onto the ground. Okay, forget _'teeny'_, Kisshu felt real fear in his heart.

Tackling the alien to the floor in a desperate attempt to snatch her top-piece of undergarment back, Ichigo was angry beyond words. It was her favourite too! Damn him to hell; then perhaps he would regret his choice in refusing to release his grip on what he was holding.

--

"Ow, ow, ow!! Let go Koneko-chan!" Both of Kisshu's hands were now busy grasping his Koneko-chan's hands that were grabbing his beautiful emerald locks. Ichigo didn't care if she pulled his rich emerald-coloured strands of hair out or if Kisshu were to go bald and lose his hair; no, this cat girl didn't give a care in the world to that. She only wanted Kisshu to let go of her personal possession and give it back. Either that or he would risk losing **every strand **of his hair; that, Ichigo firmly swore to.

Finally, after what it seems like five minutes of struggling and inflicting pain for Ichigo and five minutes of suffering for Kisshu, Kisshu made the smarter choice.

He let go of his Koneko-chan's... property. Never again would he even _attempt _to try that anymore, unless he was wearing a helmet which barred Ichigo's **complete **access to his locks of rich emerald hair. Ouch.

Ichigo waited for nothing; she grabbed it instantly and let go of Kisshu's locks, leaving him moaning in agony at the damaged done to his scalp and locks.

"Serves you right." Ichigo huffed, standing up and placing her undergarment in her hot pink wardrobe, slamming it shut. "I'm going to complain to Ryou tomorrow; I assure you, you'll never set foot in here again." Ichigo fumed. She was _REALLY _serious this time round. "I don't care if Ryou's going to murder me or anything; you're getting out by tomorrow!"

"What? But I didn't even do anything wrong!" Kisshu's eyes widened, now making an attempt to protest, as Ichigo stormed up to him.

"I care for you to repeat that?" She challenged, face still red, although it was of a lighter shade now.

Kisshu sighed and explained, "Look, it was just hanging out from your wardrobe drawer when I opened your wardrobe; I just made an attempt to put it back but you caught me, so I just played along!"

"Played along!?" Ichigo exclaimed loudly (not loud enough for her parents downstairs to catch wind of) as she threw her hands up in the air. "You do NOT touch anything of mine! Especially clothes and _t-that_! And how to I even know if you're telling the truth?" His koneko-chan stuttered slightly.

_Breath Ichigo, breathe. You're going to have a heart attack at this rate._

_Yes, Ichigo, get a grip on yourself._

--

Kisshu grabbed his koneko-chan's shoulders to calm the red-head down. "I swear to Kami, I didn't mean pick that one out on purpose," He sent an after-wink and a smirk. "No matter how much you wanted me to koneko-chan." Ichigo blushed redder as he leaned in for a kiss but that only resulted in his foot getting stomped on instead.

"OWW!"

She slapped his hands off her shoulders, her reddish-magenta bangs flouncing slightly. Making a 'tsk!' sound, she flopped down onto her bed, eyes still on the teenage male. "I'm watching you!" She announced, throwing a glare at the alien's grinning face. "And don't tell anyone!"

"Pretending that it never happened? Why?" Kisshu questioned playfully, after what it seems like fully recovering from the attack which Ichigo had launched on his hair, resulting in an injured scalp and a few strands lost.

Ichigo rolled her eyes.

--

"Promise?" She asked; well... demanded.

Silence.

The only background noise that could be heard was a few cars flashing past the road outside her house, and a little cricket cricking outside the closed window. It was soft, yet alert at the same time; almost like it was forming a rhythm.

The girl sent a glare and stomped her foot slightly, right arm now outstretched, she held out her pinkie expectantly at the hesitant male.

"Well? Go on!" She urged. "Keep your promise and you can continue calling me Koneko-chan-"

"But I already call you Koneko-chan now, Koneko-chan." He remarked playfully as Ichigo rolled her eyes; again. It was a wonder her eyes never felt the strain, but keep this up and it soon will.

"I haven't finished." She snapped. "I _said_, you can call me Koneko-chan **with my approval**; I won't object."

"Call you that in front of everyone?" Kisshu's smirk crept over his face wider. "Without you trying to even stop me?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes as she jerked her outstretched arm, motioning for Kisshu to make the deal. "Yup."

"Nahh.. Not that much of a deal since I _can _do it anytime I want to."

"Kisshu!"

"Okay, okay! But only on one _simple _condition Koneko-chan," Kisshu's eyes glinted as Ichigo gulped. She wasn't in the favour of being 'his' or anything like that. The red-head scowled faintly.

"A kiss."

"NANI!?" Ichigo tried to keep her volume down. Her parents couldn't possibly hear her from _all _the way downstairs right? And she wasn't even really screaming, the red-haired teen reasoned with herself.

--

"Fine." Ichigo finally relented, with much displeasure and distain. If she was going to keep tonight's event a secret, this was what she could do. _Damn perverted alien with raging hormones... _Ichigo mentally cursed. "Stupid baka..."

"What was that Koneko-chan?" Kisshu smirked with his little victory.

"I said _FINE!" _Ichigo sighed in defeat, stomping her foot for an after effect. "Just erase that..._thing _completely from your mind, got it!? I don't want any slight _hints _of remembrance at all..."

Ichigo moved nearer to Kisshu and braced for the kiss like it was something revolting, even though the red-head didn't show all of it.

"Hai, Koneko-chan. But, it'll be on the lips." Kisshu said before she got any closer.

"Nani!?" She exclaimed, jumping back, only to meet with Kisshu's amused smirk.

Sighing irritably, she clenched her fists with defeat. "Only one second."

"That doesn't count at all! Make it three!"

"Two!"

"Four!"

"Two!" Ichigo roared, hands on hips.

"Five! Anymore and it'll only go higher." Kisshu announced smugly, folding his arms.

A few cars could be heard swishing past on the road right outside Ichigo's house.

_Crick, crick, crick! _Accompanied by a cricket's melodious tune. Today, you could say, was a fairly _'noisy' _night.

--

Ichigo resisted the strong urge to argue; but if Kisshu was serious about what he said (and he was), she didn't want it to go any higher. Cringing, she said, "Fine."

They hooked their pinkies; Ichigo's way of an agreement, as Ichigo cringed.

_Life does hate me, doesn't it? And I thought my next kiss would be from Masaya-kun!_

Kisshu brightened with a confident smirk as Ichigo braced herself for the lip-impact. _Oh Kamiii!! God, do I hate these days!!_

Momomiya Ichigo screwed her eyes shut as she felt him moving closer and closer to her. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes slightly, only to be met by his face in close-range, and feeling his breath, warm, yet cool at the same time, not to mention smooth and soft on her pure soft facial skin.

_Thump.. _

_Thump.._

_Thump..._

**Thump!...**

**Thump!...**

**THUMP!...**

His face was _incredibly _near hers now as Ichigo's face flushed even redder, her fists clenched tight. The red-headed teen didn't know _why_ she felt this way. Blushing in this kind of situation could be considered normal, but _this _was kind of exaggerated. Her heart was racing like she was going to have a minor heart seizure. ..

_Masaya, Masaya, Masaya..._

Ichigo chanted her boyfriend's name like reciting a mantra, like chanting a spell to chase away evil spirits.

_Masaya, Masaya, MASAYA!.. Masaya.._

It was getting softer with each passing moment.

_Masaya... Masaya... Masa...ya.._

And finally, it stopped completely as the red-head felt her entire body stiffen; it was like the world had... stopped -got frozen in time that split second.

No more could she hear the little cricket outside her window; the tune it made in the silent night, out in the little nature it had outside right outside the Momomiya's household. Cars had seemingly stopped rushing past the now quiet and empty road.

Dim, yet slightly bright rays of lights from lamposts shone down on the rough surface of the roads and smooth pavements on the sidewalks.

The surrounding air was still; hanging around it was a light, yet tensed atmosphere that could seemingly be felt slightly.

_Masaya, Masaya, Masaya.._

And then... Ichigo's expression lightly softened when Kisshu's lips met hers...

* * *

_Kisshu: Forget reality. YOU'RE cruel._

Aikou: XD Or so you say... -shrugs- Oh well!

I'm not going to ask for reviews this time -resisting slight temptation to do so- Urgh!

-Ai-Chan


	5. The new student enters class

Standard Disclaimer: Maybe I'll own Tokyo Mew Mew one day! Muahahaha! -insert evil laugh here-

_Kisshu: -.- She's dreaming again..._

I've caught the flu bug passed from down from my teacher yesterday... (I still HAD to go to school) But I didn't pass it to anyone since it wasn't THAT serious. -jumps for joy and sneezes- Well.. here's chapter 5 though -sniff-

Thank you so much for your reviews! -grins- The replies are after the story (:

Thank you so much! ;D -suffocate everyone by hugging-

_Ichigo: Oof!_

-Ai-Chan

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The new student enters class

_xo.xo."Masaya-kun, you were looking for me?".xo.xo_

Ichigo felt a light tingling feeling spreading through her body.

A dark pink shade settled on her face as she felt an urge to close her eyes and kiss him back. The problem was... it was a very _slight _urge, so she managed to restrain herself.

_Dammit Ichigo! This is Kisshu whose kissing you, not Masaya!_

_Come on! Don't forget Masaya-kun! 5 seconds' almost up now!_

Ichigo blinked as the last second ticked away; and regained her composure almost immediately. She shook her head away from Kisshu, and before he could see her flushing red cheeks, she quickly snapped to cover-up and acted like her face was only red because she was furious.

"Okay, that's it! 5 seconds up!" She announced, giving him a pissed-off look, hands on her hips.

Kisshu blinked and smirked. "That fast Koneko-chan? Can we go again?" He asked, flashing his teeth.

"You WISH!"

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't like it... your face is almost as red as your hair!"

Smiling, the alien moved his hand to pick out one of his koneko-chan's strand of hair from behind her eyes. That made Ichigo only redder as she quickly slapped his hand away.

"That's because I'm angry!" She snapped back. "Why the hell did I even _agree _to let your lips touch mine in the first place!?"

_... You made a deal, you baka strawberry._

_..Ryou!? Why are you here inside my head!?_

_... I'm not. Ryou's not here, this is your sub-conscience speaking._

Ichigo smacked her head. _Stupid sub-conscience, acting like Ryou. I can't believe it; even __**I'm **__starting to call myself baka strawberry!_

"Well Koneko-chan, it's simply because you love-"

"Okay, nice try Kisshu, but I KNOW the answer; and even if I don't, I'll still have enough brain-cells inside my head telling me that THAT is DEFINATELY not the correct answer." Ichigo cut in.

Kisshu just shrugged. "One day you will Koneko-chan."

"Yeah, when my world collapses." Ichigo replied as she made her way to her wardrobe and picked out her pyjamas.

It was pink in colour (of course!) two piece; a long sleeved-shirt and long pants.

"I'm going to change." Momomiya Ichigo told the emerald-haired teen as she opened the door and made her way to the bathroom. There was NO way that SHE was going to change inside her room, when HE'S standing there.

Once she was inside the bathroom, Ichigo locked the door shut; not that it could keep Kisshu away since that guy could teleport. Well, if Kisshu dares to do that here, Ichigo smirked, his face WILL meet her fist. A broken nose or tooth, that's what he'll get!

_Sigh. Well, at least I'll get to see my Masaya-kun tomorrow!_

--

_Click!_

"Are we going to sleep now?" Kisshu murmured, looking at his koneko-chan. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed so... hypnotising, and her shoulder-length reddish-magenta locks was enchanting; she didn't like him, but he wasn't going to give up either.

And now, living with her and going to her school was the perfect chance. _Now only if I could learn how... _Kisshu thought. How to capture his koneko-chan's heart, or make her even _like _him. He didn't know so much about Earthlings, much less females, but he was going to try. He was going to SCHOOL.

"Hai, I'll have to bring you to school tomorrow and well... we'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight Kisshu." Ichigo muttered as she turned the lights off and slipped into her blanket.

"Koneko-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any chance that I can sleep on top together with you? I don't like sleeping on the floor."

Among the darkness that engulfed the room, Kisshu felt a hard smack on his head.

"OWW!"

_Click!_

Shintaro Momomiya opened the door; half hoping he would catch Kisshu in the act. Sure, he had put down some of his misgivings about that teenage male, but that doesn't mean that he trusts him completely, right?

What the father's eyes saw was his daughter sitting up in her bed, and Kisshu sitting upright on his mattress on the floor, hands over his head. Face softening with embarrassment, Shintaro Momomiya forced a smile.

"Well, Ichigo, you have school tomorrow." He said as his daughter nodded to him suspiciously, her eyes had doubt in them. It was no doubt that her father was hoping to see something that he didn't see, bursting into her room like that.

Shintaro Momomiya looked at Kisshu and smiled (Kisshu didn't do anything, so of course he was glad right?), with Kisshu returning with a grin and nod.

"Goodnight."

Both replies of "Goodnight" could be heard from the two teens who laid back down on their beds again. As Shintaro Momomiya turned off the lights and shut the door, he saw his wife smiling at him from outside. He jumped slightly, then rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"What did I tell you Shintaro? Kisshu is a good kid!"

Her husband tried to protest. "... I was just worried... Well, I guess he's okay... for now."

Smiling, Sakura shook her head, arms folded.

--

The early morning sun was filtering in from the windows; it's weak rays signalled the beginning of a new day as birds could slightly be heard chirping from outside. Today was bright, sunny, and fresh as the cool morning breezes blew through passer-bys who were now up, awake, and on their way for the day.

All except Momomiya Ichigo; as usual. It was nothing surprising; it was only surprising IF she manages to wake up early and bolt down the stairs, but_ noooo_..

"_Konekooo-channnnn..." _Ichigo stirred slightly as she felt words floating in her ear.

"_Ohhh Konekoo-chann!!" _

"Damnit," Ichigo muttered under her breath, "Stupid alarm clock!..." ...Wait.. Alarm clocks aren't supposed to sound like-

Kisshu chuckled. "Alarm clocks are supposed to sound like, _Triilaliinggglinglinglingling! _Koneko-chan..."

Ichigo sighed into her pillow. Mothers... Next she'll probably say something like, "Get up dear, or you're going to be late for school!" _Mmmm.. School.._

_Oh for goodness sake, wake up already! Don't you remember what day today isss!?_

--

The redhead grunted from under her blanket. It took awhile for all of it to sink in...

SCHOOL! KISSHU! Alarm clocks don't call their owners KONEKO-CHAN!

Ichigo bolted up immediately, eyes flashed wide. "NANII?!" Saying to no one in particular, like she has just been shook into reality while she was having a dream.

The next thing she did was leap out of bed immediately. Kisshu's face is ONE thing you wouldn't like to see directly in front of your face in the morning.

--

"How about your uniform?" Ichigo asked, after she got herself ready and was brushing her hair. Kisshu was clad in an orange, white and black sports jacket, complete with a dark band tee and jeans. "You look like you're going on a date out instead!"

Kisshu just smirked, folded his hands behind his head, his topaz eyes gleaming. "Nice?"

Ichigo just rolled her eyes. "We'll get your uniform by tomorrow. I'm sure sensei will let you stay like this for today, since you're new and all." Of course she wouldn't tell Kisshu he looked nice, cute, and hot; that would be completely suicidal! This mew mew muttered and nodded to herself; Kisshu is as smug as he is, anymore and things would be disastrous; for her that is.

--

"Oh my gosh! We're going to lateee!" The redhead panicked. "Hurry up Kisshu!"

"Kish!" The teen called back.

"..Oh right. Well, just hurry!"

The two made it right into class exactly one second before the school bell rang for the start of school. "Nya!! Made it!" Ichigo threw her hands up in the air proudly in triumph as some of her classmates applauded and gave her encouraging smiles.

Kisshu was panting by the doorway. Never in his life did he need to run this fast. He only needed to teleport and fly, _but noooo... Pai says, "No using alien abilities!" _Kisshu thought sarcastically as he heaved in relief.

Well, at least he and Ichigo made it on time, right?

Kisshu appeared at the doorway as Ichigo pulled him in, into everyone's sight. There was a few _"Oh.My.Gosh! Kamii!! Is that a new student?"_

"_He looks so cute!" _The girl with the short hair and hair-band flushed.

"_No, he looks HOT!" _Her classmate replied.

Another one could be heard gushing, _"No, he looks both CUTE AND HOT!"_

A wave of murmurings and shushed whisperings flooded the once quiet classroom. The guys were shocked, but they were pretty used to it since the girls usually fawn over Masaya. They just looked at the newcomer with curiosity.

The middle-aged teacher, whose hair swept up in a bun with some strands of expensive brown streaks falling delicately around her face took a long ruler and tapped the edges of her desk loudly.

"Silence!" She ordered as she turned to look at the red-haired Momomiya Ichigo and her... friend.

The class immediately falls into silence as all eyes were fixed on the trio expectantly. Ayumi-sensei was not like her name at all (which means step and wonderful), she was strict and fierce and the whole class respected her greatly.

"You're our new student I see... Let's talk outside." She gestured outside the classroom.

"Hai." Kisshu answered smiling. What's there to afraid of anyways? This alien thought.

"Miss Momomiya?"

"Hai sensei?"

"Come along too."

The door closed behind them.

--

"Sorry sensei, he'll be in uniform tomorrow, promise. He hasn't got one at the moment.." Ichigo explained as she bowed after nudging Kisshu to bow too.

"I expect to see him in uniform tomorrow. And as for...Kish, since you're new to the school, I'm going to let you off for now."

"_Do you think they're okay?"_

Whisperings could be heard behind the classroom door as the curious classmates fidgeted about in their seats.

As Ayumi-sensei opened the door, silence immediately took place and the shushed whisperings were gone, only to be replaced by students at their best behaviour.

Ichigo sighed a sigh of relief as she smiled and motioned Kisshu to enter.

"Okay class, Kish here is our new student, and he'll be part of our class from today onwards."

Excited whisperings could be heard around the classroom as Kisshu flashed his smile. Ichigo inwardly rolled her eyes, _Typical. _

Ayumi-sensei ignored the whispers even though it irritated her ever so slightly. "I want all of you to be nice, got it?"

"Hai sensei!" The reply was mostly coming from the girls. The guys nodded and smiled.

"And now, Kish, go sit next to-"

--

The closed classroom door got slammed open loudly. "ICHIGO-SAN?!" As the whole class turned their attention to the commotion.

_Could it be!? _Ichigo's opened her eyes wide.

Masaya's worried voice immediately made Momomiya Ichigo snap to attention as he flashed his brown orbs worriedly at her, while gasping a little for air after running all the way to her classroom. He had the whole class's attention on him as he looked apologetic at Ayumi-sensei who sighed.

_Masaya-kun!_

"Aoyama-san, May I ask why you're not in your respective class at this time of the day? Classes have already begun about," She looked at the watch on her wrist. "Five minutes ago."

"Please sensei." Ichigo pleaded, looking worriedly at Masaya.

Kisshu frowned slightly, but didn't show much since practically the whole class was watching them.

"Ahh, arigatou sensei, but I need to talk to Ichigo for a brief moment, would you mind?" Masaya chimed in politely; his smile was overwhelming as Ayumi-sensei softened for a second.

"You two may talk outside." She stated. To Kisshu, "You may take your seat beside Miwa."

Miwa was seating in between Ichigo and an empty seat. She smiled at the boy who sent a half-smirk back as he plopped right down in his seat. He was worried about Ichigo as he frowned and casted a glance at the door which clicked shut after his koneko-chan and... Masaya made their way out.

--

"Masaya-kun," Ichigo smiled, a light shade of pink creeping up on her face. "You were looking for me?"

Masaya looked worriedly but smiled back. "Hai. Ichigo-san..."

* * *

_Kisshu: You just HAVE to end with 'cliffhangers' do you?_

_Ichigo: Masaya! X3_

_Kisshu: ): _

Aikou: -pats Kisshu's back- Don't worry. It'll work out for you...eventually.

**Replies**:

Safaia Bara: I'm worse than evil... I'm the author! -muahaha...- Ahem.. Heheh.. Sorry; but the kissing scene won't be much here since she's still got Masaya.. cough. But perhaps there will be one next time!

Suuz112: ;D Thank you! XD Well, I did finish that chapter on Sunday.. hehe

Imdschi: ): Sorry, but no, Shintaro isn't going to install cameras around.. XD What happens if Ichigo's changing :O And if her father DOES find out, everything will be ruined! He'll kick Kish outta the house! XD Your idea was verryy tempting though DX Hmm.. Ichigo will end up with Kisshu sooner or later -insert evil laughter here-Yepp, Ichigo and Kish DO look good together! XD Thanks alot! ;D

felton0fanatic: Thanks! ;D

haha whats so funny: XD But Ichigo wasn't very willing ): For now. ;)

pinky strawberry angel: ): Don't worry, Ichigo will enjoy it sooner or later I guess XD Well, you got out of chapter 4's cliffhanger.. but here's another (smaller) one! -a streak of guilt hits me- Oww..

Rizu Neko-Chan: Thank you! ;D

TazzybizzyNya: Ohmygosh! Thank you so much! ;D You're about my biggest fan yet!! -hugs you- And kami is the japanese word for 'spirits' but sometimes the word is translated as 'god' or 'deity'; different people have different opinions on whether the word really means spirit, god, or deity. But orignally, the word means 'spirit within objects in the Shinto faith'. I hope that gives you at least an idea of what 'kami' means!

Thank you for all your reviews; love each and every one of you lots! I really appreciate them!

-Ai-Chan


	6. Rewind Please!

Standard Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me, no matter how much I wish for it to be untrue.

Hiya!

Thank you for all your reviews in the last chapter! XD And for the genre, I changed it to Romance/Drama since there doesn't seem to be much humor, only drama and perhaps not much humor for the rest of the story. I don't know; I may change it back soon.. or not. We'll see how the rest of the story goes.. I apologize.

Well, that's all I gotta say for now... And I know I should not hold you in suspense much longer. Well.. read on! I'm finally done with chapter six!

**P.S.** If you're a hate Masaya to the core, (which includes just about everyone here) I would advise you to please get an ambulance on stand-by; you may need it due to some parts of this chapter. However, aspirin and a paper bag to inhale and exhale works fine too.

And, if you want, -shoves Aoyama to you- Here he is, do what you want to him -runs-

-Ai-Chan

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Rewind... Please!

_xo.xo."Do whatever you want. I'm done here.".xo.xo_

His onyx coloured hair seemed flawless to her. Smile? Perfect. In fact, everything about her boyfriend was perfect. His brown eyes showed kindness and happiness as she inwardly squealed.

"Hai, Masaya-kun?"

"Umm... well, I heard that..." Masaya threw a doubtful look towards the classroom door, "That _he _was here and-"

"Oh, you mean Kisshu?" Ichigo whispered as she blinked, smiling. "Don't worry about it nya!"

Masaya just let out a weak smile in response.

"Just be careful, okay Ichigo-san?" The redhead blushed and nodded.

"I need to tell you something. It's a surprise! See you during recess; usual place?"

Did you hear that? A surprise! It was going to be something good, Ichigo predicted, since her boyfriend was so smiley and all.

Ichigo beamed and nodded. "Usual place, Masaya-kun."

Her tinted red face blushed even harder when Masaya gave her a quick peck on the cheek and laughed. "See ya later then, Ichigo-san!"

--

As Ichigo opened the classroom door and entered, Ayumi-sensei turned her attention to her. "Are you done Miss Momomiya?" The whole class turned to look expectedly at her as Ichigo flustered.

Blushing slightly as the red-haired teen recalled Masaya's light kiss, she quickly scampered back to her seat beside her friend Moe.

"Umm... Yes Ayumi-sensei." She replied her teacher.

"Okay class, I want you to read the sentences on the-"

As Ayumi-sensei turned to write on the board, Moe leaned over on her friend's desk. "Everything okay Ichigo?" The blond whispered.

"Umm... Hai."

"So did he tell you anything?" The blond wanted to know as her eyes met Ichigo's.

Ichigo gleamed. "I'm meeting him during recess at the 'usual place'. He said he has a surprise for me!"

Moe smiled as Ichigo sent her a grin. "That's great Ichi-"

BAM!

Ayumi-sensei slammed a hand with her book on the redheaded teen's table and the two teens flinched.

"Pay attention, Ichigo, Moe." She ordered frowning. "Or do the both of you want to stand outside for display?" She meant punishing them to stand outside of the classroom; the two girls shook their heads, seemingly apologetic.

"Then pay attention." Ayumi-sensei ordered as she made her way back to the whiteboard. "Got it?"

"Hai."

--

_Brrringggg!_

As the bell finally rang for recess, some classmates leaped out from their seats in joy and dashed outside. The others crowded around their friends, chatting. The once quiet room burst into murmurings as a few excited girls crowded around the new student.

The more bold ones made a point to introduce themselves.

"Konnichiwa!" A brunette smiled shyly at the emerald-haired male. "My name's Koda; what's yours?"

--

Ichigo sighed as she grabbed Kisshu by his wrist and dragged him outside. Obediently, Kisshu followed without complain as both of Ichigo's friends, Miwa and Moe trailed behind. The group of girls looked at Ichigo with slight annoyance and question.

"Ne, Koneko-chan? Where are you bringing me to?"

"Don't you want to go for recess?" Ichigo half-snapped as she dragged the teen down the corridors to the canteen, meeting many curious pairs of eyes. "If you want to talk to them, you can do it after recess. Come on."

"Ne Koneko-chan, you don't want me to talk to them?" Kisshu's smirk appeared on his face in a flash as Ichigo face tinted red a little.

"W-Wha? Look, don't get me wrong. I said we could talk to them after recess. You don't want to starve for the rest of the day, do you?"

Ichigo released her grip on his wrist as amusement flashed in his eyes. "Oh come on Koneko-chan, admit it."

"Admit what?" The redhead almost shrieked.

Kisshu folded his hands behind his head smiling. "Anyways Koneko-chan, do you have to work in the cafe today?"

"Nope. Ryou finally gave me a day off, but I guess you want me to bring you around?" Ichigo replied as they made their way out of the many endless classrooms in the corridor.

A smile played on his lips. "Hai Koneko-chan. We could go to the theme park or the beac-" A suggestive smirk replaced his smile as Ichigo smacked him on his head.

"I choose the theme park!" She stated. "But I'll have to go home and change first."

"No problem Koneko-chan."

Miwa and Moe, who had been listening the redhead's conversation with the teen chimed in. "Can we come too Ichigo-chan?"

The redhead looked at Kisshu as he seemed to be in deep thought. "Well... I guess. If that's what Koneko-chan wants." He sent a smirk to the two of them.

"Well Ichigo?" Moe looked at her friend almost desperately. "Please?"

Miwa nodded her head as Ichigo nodded with a grin. "Sure!"

They received two loud cries of "YES!" as Miwa and Moe hugged their redheaded friend. "We love you to bits Ichigo!"

"Okay, so the both of you bring Kish to the canteen, okay?" She announced as she ran in the opposite direction of the canteen. "I've gotta meet Masaya. See you later Kish!"

Kisshu's face darkened as he watched his koneko-chan go like the wind. Now, the alien had two options. One was to follow his koneko-chan but that would only make her angry. And what if she cancelled their 'date' to the theme park? So he picked the other option instead; Just forget about this and let it go. At least he would be able to go out with his koneko-chan today right?

Letting a frown and a soft sigh show, he turned to Miwa and Moe, both whom were looking at him quite puzzled and worried.

"So where's the canteen?"

--

Ichigo ran out to the garden outside the school building. Trying to spot Masaya among the many students outside here during their recess, she ran to their usual spot.

It was a big shady tree away from much of the commotion. One could just seat under its big leafy shade in comfort away from the sun and observe people playing ball or walking around a good few metres away, in the open field. To put it simply, it was the perfect hangout for the both of them in school to be outside and around nature (well.. almost) It was quite peaceful and tranquil.

Ichigo quickened her pace, puffing from the run as she reached the tree. Her boyfriend was already there, a book in his hand.

"Masaya-kun! Gomen!" The redhead apologized as her boyfriend smiled at her, patting the empty spot next to him, motioning for her to take a seat. Gratefully, she did as he put away his book beside him on the ground.

"D-Did you wait long?" Ichigo wanted to ask as Masaya just laughed.

"Nope, I just got here not too long ago. So how was it; did... he do anything to you?"

Ichigo blinked as Masaya looked seriously at her. His onyx locks were swaying in the wind that swept pass them. The sky was bright today as many cottony marshmallow coloured fluff seemed to inch lazily across the big blue horizon. A few metres away, they could hear distant shouts and cries of excitement as their schoolmates were playing a game of catch.

Ignoring the many distractions, Ichigo turned to reply.

"No, Kisshu is..." Met with her boyfriend's little look of doubt, she placed her hands in his. "Well, just trust me. He's changed quite alot now."

Ichigo smiled contently. Her boyfriend; the one and only Masaya Aoyama was worried about her. He _cared _about her. It was a sign that he loved her, and didn't want her to come to any harm. Ichigo's smile floated dreamily as Masaya smiled and squeezed her hand slightly. "Okay Ichigo, I trust you."

'_Hey, Takao! Throw the ball over here!"_

The many players ran and spread themselves apart. Ichigo's eyes gazed at them, but her heart had only eyes for her boyfriend. As Ichigo leaned in on his shoulder, Masaya put his arm around her.

Ichigo blushed red. "Umm... You wanted to give me a surprise?"

The dreamy quiet atmosphere brightened up. "Hai! Ichigo, do you want to go to the park with me today?"

"O-Of course!" Ichigo fumbled with her words. "I would love too!"

For a moment there, she had totally forgotten her date with Kisshu and her two best friends which Momomiya Ichigo would turn to regret greatly later.

--

As Ichigo laced back into class slowly, she bit her lip, hands clutched together behind her back. Now she had to tell them the 'bad news', which was sure to be met with disappointment. She didn't know how to break it to them; even though Masaya was her boyfriend, it wasn't a perfect excuse to break her plans (or promises) with her friends. Especially Kisshu...What would he say?

Throughout the whole day, Ichigo couldn't find the heart or courage to speak to her friends since they all seemed so happy about it. The cat girl just bit her lip and sighed.

After school, she thought. I'll tell them after school when I have the chance.

--

When school was over, Kisshu and Ichigo made their way back to the Momomiya household which was at this time, empty. Sakura Momomiya had gone out and Shintaro Momomiya was out to work. As a result, the place was quiet and serene. Miwa and Moe each went back to their respective homes to get their clothes. Ichigo felt bad. **Really **bad.

In Ichigo's pink-shrine of a bedroom, Kisshu sprawled himself on Ichigo's bed like a male model, with a hand propping up his head and a smirk playing across his lips.

Ichigo rolled her eyes as the teen asked, "Where are you going to, Koneko-chan? You don't look like you're going to the theme park..."

Ichigo slipped on her shimmery butterfly necklace that Masaya had given her before. "Out." She simply stated, checking her reddish-magenta hair in the mirror as her heart cringed slightly. She would have to tell him now.

Kisshu simply frowned in reply. "With Masaya?" The teen made a guess. This was not possible, right? She had made plans with them.

Ichigo took a look at Kisshu who on her bed, facing her. With a sigh, she answered, "Yes, with Masaya." as he rolled his topaz orbs in reply and shock. Half of him didn't expect him to hit the nail on the head. Ichigo tied one ponytail up with one of her red ribbons as she adjusted it. Then she began to comb the other part of her hair.

"B-But I thought you said you were going to bring me to the theme park today!"

The redhead ran a hand through her red locks as she shook her head. "Sorry Kish... Not today." A pang of guiltiness hit Ichigo on her heart as she looked at the frustrated teen.

"Why?" Kisshu looked somewhat angry as he asked in disbelief, making Ichigo fumble quite desperately as she tried to save herself from guilt. "Look, Masaya is important to me, he's my boyfriend!" She exclaimed in a moment of frustration.

"So what, koneko-chan? You made plans with us first; he should wait till the next time you're free!" Kisshu countered as he leapt out of bed, eyes shining in betrayal.

"Why should I?" The redhead whirled around to him. "I can choose who I want to go with!"

Ichigo looked at him, defiance in her eyes. The redhead couldn't help it; Masaya had asked her, and she had of course agreed. I mean, who wouldn't? She argued. He's strong, nice, handsome, athletic, kind, popular, captain of their school's very own kendo team... he was basically, every girl's prince in shining armour; and he had chosen Ichigo. Momomiya Ichigo. She was the luckiest girl alive... Why couldn't Kish understand the difficulties she had to face? Part of her wanted to scream, crumple up and throw a tantrum, but the cat girl just let the silence around them linger on.

--

He looked at his koneko-chan with hurt flashed in his topaz orbs.

Growling, he held back his other emotions. "I trusted you koneko-chan, with something as simple as this." He muttered as his topaz orbs stared at the redhead who was guilty, and mad.

_Why can't he even _try _to understand? Masaya is very important to me, he's my freaking boyfriend!_

_So what if he's jealous? He knows right from the start that you had made Aoyama your choice! He wants to play a part in the both of you breaking up, doesn't he?_

What the voices in her head told her, they didn't help but only made things worse.

--

Ichigo fumed, tears forming in her eyes in frustration. What could Kisshu expect from her?

"I could always bring you there another day!" She cried as she flung the red ribbon in which she was going to use to tie up her other ponytail onto the ground. Kisshu just stared hurt at her as he gave up with tears of anger forming. He's probably had enough. "Why can't you understand something as simple as this!?" She clutched the comb which was still in her hand tighter. It would be no surprise if it would just snap right there and then.

"Fine, koneko-chan." Kisshu murmured, his voice sharp but hardly audible. "Do whatever you want. I'm done here."

_I've had enough. _Kisshu's mind echoed as he watched his koneko-chan's hurt expression.

Silence prevailed as neither of them spoke a word. Both their eyes clearly held hurt, betrayal and guilt. Pain was present; and it was torturing the both of them. Ichigo's heart froze as she dropped her comb which was in her hand. She didn't expect that.. At all. What did he meant when he said, 'I'm done here'?

"K-Kisshu? What did you mean?" Her voice wobbled a bit. He had never been like this before.

He let out a small weak smile. "Exactly what I had said. I'm going to find Pai today. Don't worry, I'm still heeding Ryou's and Pai's orders in staying at your house and all."

Ichigo couldn't believe her ears as Kisshu stood in front of her. The whole room was filled with silence and tenseness as neither of them spoke.

_Why was Kisshu acting like this? This is just a freaking minor problem!_

_--_

".._What_?" The redhead echoed softly, looking at the figure in front of her in question.

**"Go to your Aoyama-kun, I can't be bothered anymore." **Then these very words escaped his mouth as Ichigo's mouth hung open slightly.

Why was her life...? Why was this happening?

The slight chirping of birds entered Momomiya Ichigo's ears and a cool breeze swished past the open window into the quiet room. Some strands of Ichigo's hair gently touched her cheek, her brown auburn eyes wide stunned. She opened her mouth wider to say something. _Anything! _But no words could be formed. Then, slowly, she let her lips touched, closed.

A mixture of hurt, guilt and other undescribable feelings swirled around in her heart as Momomiya Ichigo wanted to just run up to the emerald-haired Kisshu and embrace him in a clinging hug, pouring out all her apologies with her tears. But... She did not; her brown eyes just watched his every move.

Her face tried it's best to remain apathetic as his topaz orbs met hers.

_Why? _Her mind asked in a soft choked whisper.

_WHY?_

--

And as the pink strawberry curtains with its white background swayed and flapped in the wind, the redhead just watched silently as Kisshu teleported away.

* * *

_Tart:... This cliffhanger is worse than the last one._

Aikou: Why are you here? -grins evilly- And of course it is! Mwa ha ha ha ha! I'll leave the readers dangling at the edge! -insert evil grin and laughter here PLUS creepy evil actions-

_Tart: Kish was right.. You DO need help._

Aikou: -points to the story- And so does he. Not to mention his koneko-chan.

_Tart: I wanna see how that old hag will react to this once it starts to sink in._

Aikou: -pats- That.. you'll have to wait.

_Tart: Hey!! -pushes my hand away from his head-_

**Replies:**

XxLettieXPaixX: Umm yep. A little soon (: But since this is mainly an IchigoxKish story, it won't have alot of that... at least for now. Sorry.

Suuz112: Update here! Though it took fairly long.. hehe..

felton0fanatic: Well.. cute and hot are actually two different things which does not really have the same meaning, so yeah. XD Update! ;D

TazzybizzyNya: No prob! -grins-

FriendKiller: Thank you! -Woots!-

Safaia Bara: Kekeke. Yepp -grins wide- And thank you! XD Well.. I did try to minimize waiting time for readers.. hehe. When I feel like it.. XD

Thank you for all your reviews! -hugs, hugs, hugs, hugs, hugs, and hugs!- (Hugs everyone of you)

Is it too much to ask for **ten** reviews? Kekeke. -Ahem-

-Shrugs- Reviews makes me update faster! :3 I'll be waiting till then; I guess. XD

-Ai-Chan


	7. Hope! Thank Kami!

Standard Disclaimer: I do not-

... Seriously. Do I need to state that everytime? -sobs-

Tokyo Mew Mew will never be mine; that would explain why Masaya still got Ichigo in the end, right!?

Ahem, so anyways, got chapter seven up! ;D The suspense is over!! -P.S Everyone who has been waiting for this eagerly should skip around in joy now XD WOOTS!-

_Kisshu: Y-YOU!! -points a finger accusingly-_

Aikou: Ack! -Ducks-

_Kisshu: I-AM-GOING-TO-MURDER-Y-!_

Aikou: Wait, wait! I'm not done with the- Arghh! -chokes as he flings something... sharp- OoO!! IS THAT A KNIFE!?

_Recording Machine: _She does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, or form, INCLUDING the opening theme 'My Sweetheart' and 'Don't Cry'.

Aikou: STOPP! DX

-Ai-Chan

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Hope! Thank Kami!

_xo.xo"Gomen Masaya-kun, but I've got to be going now!".xo.xo_

_...Was this the end?_

Ichigo moved her finger to touch her light strawberry pink lips. Her brown auburn eyes' gaze was still fixed to the spot where Kisshu was just before he had teleported away. Her mind took unusually long to process everything that had just happened; and when it finally did, Ichigo felt numb. It was her fault now.

Tears, as if by instinct, brimmed in the redhead's eyes before rolling down her cheeks. Her mouth felt dry, and parched. It felt as if she needed some water, _badly_.

Shaking her head, the teen threw herself on her strawberry imprinted -bed-sheet on the- bed, burying her face into the pillow. The redhead felt furious and helpless as she screamed as loud as she could into the inanimate object. Besides, her parents weren't home at this time of the day and no one could hear her frustrated screams.

The pink mew felt sick of everything as she lay down on the soft cushy exterior; her tears had already moistened the pillow, and there was a dark stain as the tears got absorbed into the fabric and cotton. (She has a cotton pillow)

Sighing deeply into it, the redhead finally dragged herself to her desk and picked up her mobile. Quickly, the redhead dialled Lettuce's number.

Ichigo took a deep breath.

_Riing._

_Riing._

_Please... Lettuce, answer the phone._

_Riing._

_Riing.._

_Riing.._

After a few moments of waiting, it finally seemed that the phone was picked up on the other end.

Then, a very familiar voice came over the line. "I-Ichigo-san?" Lettuce voice made the redhead breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hai, Lettuce, Gomen!" Ichigo replied a little flustered. "I just wanted to know if Kish is-"

Ichigo could hear slightly the slightly muffled voice of Pai over the speaker. "I've just sent him up to the spare room," Pai mumbled. "You don't mind do you? I'll check on him later."

"O-Of course not Pai-san! Is he okay?"

Ichigo held her breath as her heart beat quickened. "Lettuce?" The redhead asked over the phone, clutching her mobile tightly. "I-Is Kish over at your place?"

"Huh? H-Hai Ichigo-san."

The redhead could hear the Pai's voice asking "Is that Ichigo?"

--

Lettuce nodded as Pai looked at her light greenish emerald orbs which flashed worry in them. Giving a small assuring smile, Pai said, "Can I speak to her?"

Still a little hesitant, the green mew passed him the phone as he gave a grateful look and spoke into the mouthpiece.

"I-I'll go check on him Pai-san."

Pai nodded and as Lettuce hurried up the stairs, he began speaking to the caller.

--

"P-Pai?" The redhead mumbled nervously. After all, Pai was his friend, and he was surely NOT happy about this. "Where's Kisshu now? I want to speak to him."

The smooth and low voice on the other end answered almost immediately. "He's up in the room I'm staying in now in Lettuce-san's house. What did you do to him?"

"I-I..." Ichigo pushed that away from her mind and asked the next question. "Is he okay? How is he?"

"He looked deranged."

"Let me speak to him please!" Ichigo pleaded over the phone.

"No, it would be best for you not to do so now." Pai persisted, voice still slightly monotone.

"But I have to! I need to!"

"By the looks of it, he'll most probably die and wither on the spot if I were to pass him the phone."

Lettuce exchanged nods with Pai as she took the phone and he went upstairs to check on his comrade.

"PAI, PLEASE!" A desperate cry could be heard over the mobile.

"Ichigo-san!?" Lettuce voice echoed worriedly.

"Lettuce?" The redhead echoed softly, quietening down. "Please let me speak to Kish, tell him I'm sorry!"

The teen with the light green hair sighed apologetically. "I don't think you should speak to him now Ichigo-san... Don't worry; I'll be sure to pass your message to him though..."

"Lettuce, please! It's very important; I promise! Let me speak to him!" The redhead persisted, tears literally streaking down her cheeks. Why wouldn't they let her talk to him? She had so many things she wanted to explain to him, so many things she wanted to say...

Ichigo sighed.

"Please understand Ichigo-san? Once he has calmed down-"

"I understand Lettuce... Thank you."

With that, the redhead ended the conversation.

--

Lettuce sighed worriedly and rushed up the stairs and into the room that Kisshu was in. Her eyes gazed over to the dejected alien who sat by the edge of the bed, with Pai standing almost in front of him. Pai's eyes fixed themselves on the emerald-haired teen who sighed; defeated and angry.

As Lettuce inched closer to Pai, neither alien moved. Silence hung in the still air around them, before Pai broke it with a small sigh.

"What happened?"

Kisshu just glared angrily at the ground, his topaz eyes seemed to be focusing on burning a hole on the carpeted floor as Lettuce looked worriedly, not knowing what exactly to say.

--

Sighing deep, Ichigo flopped back onto her bed, face facing the ceiling. Her eyes stared dreamily at the ceiling as Ichigo tried to sort out her feelings and what she was going to do next.

Nothing. The mew heroine didn't know; what was her next move?

_RIBON wo musunde _

_waratte mitara _

_kawatta watashi ni _

_nareta kigashita..._

Her mobile rang at that instant and immediately jolted awake, the redhead quickly made her way towards the ringing device.

Hoping for some sort of miracle, she looked at the caller ID, but was faced with quite an overwhelming wave of disappointment. It was Masaya; and usually, Ichigo would've been happy and jump for joy when she finds out that he was calling her right that instant, but today was different.

Biting her lip hesitantly and debating on whether to answer the call, the redhead finally took a breath and gave in.

Clearing her throat and wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, Ichigo tried to answer normally; but her voice was a little off. "Moshi Moshi?"

Masaya's cheerful voice came over the phone. "Ahh, Ichigo-san! I was wondering if you were ready or not... Do you want me to pick you up?"

Ichigo tried hard not to sigh into the phone as she shook her head (even though he could not see it) and replied with a "No thanks, Masaya-kun."

"Well... Did something happen, Ichigo?" The voice at the other end was laced with worry.

"No, it's nothing." Ichigo sighed.

"Well, meet me later and we'll talk about it okay?" Masaya replied. "And it's going to rain soon, don't forget to bring your umbrella!"

Ichigo forced a smile and tried to make her voice seem brighter. "Thank you Masaya-kun! See you there then."

With that, she disconnected the call and threw her phone onto her bed as it bounced slightly when it hit the surface of the cushy mattress.

--

Ichigo's eyes glared at the phone bitterly, before she threw herself on the bed right beside her mobile. Today had been a horrible day, if only she could rewind this.

As her auburn chocolate eyes seem to gaze at the ceiling, it was like they were looking beyond that, very far away.

Sighing again, Ichigo wanted to calm her mind and heart down, so she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing.

_Breathe in..._

_Out..._

_Breathe in..._

_Then out again..._

The redhead repeated this for several times before she was interrupted by her phone again.

_omotta toori ne ame_

_ga futteru ja nai  
oshie ta toori ne _

_namida ga hikiyose ta no  
shinji te iru dake ja_

_dame mijime sugiru wa..._

Throwing a frustrated look at the now-irritating device, Momomiya Ichigo picked it up.

In bold font was not the words **Masaya-kun**, but **Yanakida Moe**.

Staring intently and exhaustedly at the phone, she scowled before leaving it to continue ringing. Momomiya Ichigo was tired, and sick of everything, so instead of answering her friend's call, she let it ring on continuously.

_It'll stop eventually... _The redhead decided as the music played and floated into her ears and soul. Breathing in, she listened as her heart sang along,

_  
imeeji doori ni Changing Changing  
kami mo me mo kuchi mo..._

The wind swayed gently, sifting through the pink mew's red locks. And finally, the music stopped as the line was cut off. Ichigo laid there on bed for awhile before dragged herself off the bed. She went into fixing her hair and clothes again. She was going to meet Masaya, and she had to look nice, even if it meant putting on a brave or fake front.

Grabbing a small bag pack and stuffing her phone and an umbrella inside, the redhead ran out of her house, mind in direction of the park.

--

And there he was. Masaya Aoyama. The oh-so familiar brown orbs shining, kind and warm smile and ashy onyx hair reflected upon her chocolate brown orbs.

He was sitting on the bench, eyes looking at nothing in particular. The redhead quickened her steps, ponytails bobbing up and down.

"Masaya-kun!"

--

Pai grabbed an astonished Lettuce by the wrist and pulled her gently down to the kitchen, where Kisshu was not in earshot.

"What did Ichigo say on the phone?" He enquired.

"Ahh," Lettuce flustered a little. "Ichigo-san wants me to tell Kisshu-san that she's sorry... Pai-san, couldn't we do anything to help them?"

Pai let go of the mew's wrist before sighing a little. "I've never seen Kisshu like that before. And never in my wildest dreams did I dream that he would give up on Ichigo just like that."

Lettuce nodded her head sadly. "Kisshu didn't seem like the one to give up on Ichigo-san; he must be very unhappy now..."

Pai thought for awhile as Lettuce gripped his hand worriedly. "How can I help him?"

Without noticing her hand in his, (and she didn't really realise either) Pai simply stated, "Send Ichigo a message later. We'll be going out."

Without a word, Lettuce nodded; a small smile forming on her lips.

Pai returned the gesture.

--

Masaya stood up on arrival of his girlfriend. "Ahh, Ichigo-san!" The onyx-haired boy exclaimed, standing up from his seat. The sky was a light shade of greyish-black; a sign that heavy rain was to be expected anytime soon.

"Gomen Nasai Masaya-kun!" The redhead huffed, hands placed on her knees and head down as she caught her breath. This reaction was only returned with slight chuckling.

"Well, it's okay Ichigo-san. Shall we go now?"

Ichigo nodded and returned a weak smile. Masaya led her further out from the park, into town as they walked through busy streets. However, no matter how much Ichigo tried to concentrate on Masaya, the cat girl found that it was just about impossible. Kisshu's words kept replaying themselves in her head, over and over like a broken tape on record.

Rain began pouring down endlessly. With a yelp escaping her mouth, Ichigo shielded her head as Masaya pulled her by the arm into the nearest shelter, which happened to be a small booth where a crowd -some that were by now almost fully drenched in the rain- was forming. Ichigo sighed, _Well, at least I've got an umbrella... I wonder if Masaya-kun has any..._

"Ichigo-san," Masaya smiled at the redhead. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo just nodded, and let out a smile. Today never seemed to be going her way; in fact, it was just about disastrous. Soon, in less than three minutes, more passer-bys had already begun gathering in the small little booth, some closing their umbrellas as soon as they reached shelter.

"Masaya-kun," The redhead observed as her chocolate brown eyes darted at the teen's seemingly empty hands. "You didn't bring an umbrella?"

He let out a laugh. "Hai, Ichigo-san. I've reminded you to bring yours, but I've forgotten about mine as I made my way to the park!"

"Well..." Momomiya Ichigo began as she took her umbrella from the bag pack which was behind on her back. "We could always use-"

_Twring!_

Ichigo felt vibration and a small tune playing as she whipped out her mobile, one hand clutching the umbrella. It was a message; from Lettuce herself.

_Ichigo-san,_

_Pai-san and I will be going out; Kisshu-san is still at our place. You may go see him now if you'd like. I've left the door unlocked. -Lettuce_

The pink mew felt a smile tugging, then forming on her lips. Hope!

She whirled around to her boyfriend, a grin on her face. "Gomen Masaya-kun, but I've got to be going now!"

But before the redhead made a dash for it, he made a grab for her delicate wrist. "I'll walk you home Ichigo-san, we could share the umbrella." He offered, smiling at her.

Usually, this would've melted the teenage girl's heart as she swooned over him, but this time, the redhead just shook her head. "I've really got to be going Masaya-kun!"

There was something much more important now. Masaya frowned, "But Ichigo-san-" His hand quickly slipped from her wrist into her hand.

Without hesitation, Ichigo shoved her umbrella into his hands. "Here you go, you could use it instead." She sent a smile to him as disappointment could be seen in his eyes.

"What about you Ichigo-san?" Masaya persisted as Ichigo used her other hand to pry open his grip on her hand that was being clutched onto.

"Don't need to worry about me Masaya-kun," The reddish magenta-haired teen replied quickly. "I'll be fine. See you tomorrow!"

His eyes flashed a little surprised and shocked look as he loosened his grip slightly, yet unwillingly. His girlfriend slipped her hand away from his, then she ran out into the pouring rain bullets which were falling rapidly from the abyss above, away from the shelter that kept the both of them together. He sighed as his brown orbs watched her dashing out into the rain, vanishing beyond the curtain of falling raindrops.

He looked down at her umbrella still in his other hand and sighed softly. Little did the both of them realise that they were being watched by two, hidden in view from the crowd; both the figures' light brown irises watched the whole scene unfolded right before their eyes.

--

Ichigo's heart pounded as she rushed though the slightly flooded city streets. Her shoes splashed in puddles on the street and pavement as water soaked her to the skin.

Rain came pouring on her as she made her way in this cold and wet weather with only one thing on her mind.

_I'm going to see Kisshu!_

A smile lingered on her face as she could help but let out a relieved laugh under the pelting raindrops. The girl was drenched pretty much from head to toe, but she didn't really care. It was the 'rain of hope' for her, even if it only shed only a little ray of hope.

_Thank you, Pai, Lettuce!_

* * *

_Kisshu: -- You got them out of that cliffhanger just to leave them dangling on the edge of another one huh?_

Aikou: Well, at least this wasn't so bad ;) Ooh.. She left Masaya behind! Woots! XD

I didn't wait for the targeted reviews --; But that's good news for the readers! Hehehe.. Well.. I wanted to say something, but that would only give you view of what's going to happen in the later chapters so... .. Yeah. XD

**Replies:**

XxLettieXPaixX: ;D I'll see if they'll have a chance to appear a little in the future chapters. Pudding and Tart may well be in too! But not yet, yeah ;)

Suuz112: ;D Thank you!

TazzybizzyNya: XD Heheh.. Thanks!

felton0fanatic: Thanks! ;D And yeahh.. I seem to have a habit of making things difficult for this couple (they have to go through obstacles.. it would prove that they've been through quite alot (or not?) to end up together XD/DX) O.o but end up with a happy ending ;D Update!! ;)

FriendKiller: ;D I amuse myself by keeping you poor readers in suspense! Mwahahaha -choke- Cough..Cough.. Actually, I just write what comes to mind, so updates won't take that long! ;D Thoughts just seem to flow quite fast for these ;) Some cliffies are more 'deadly' though XD

Kisshu Neko: Thank you! -cackles in witch-like laughter- I try my best to keep the characters IC, thinking of how they would've reacted in these situations, etc. ;D I hope I'm doing fine! ;D P.S This review was submitted for chapter four -was it meant for chapter 6?- , but I'll reply it here XD

Safaia Bara: Lols, yeah D; Sooner or later.. ): Hehes.. Yeah, time-zones throw people out of wack huh? It does the same to me XD Mmm.. the fluff will have to come later -insert evil laughter here- Not that long though, I'll try ;)

haha whats so funny: XD Kekeke.. I'm sorry! _Kisshu: -- you don't sound sorry at all.. _D:(! Well, at least this chapter is here! ;D Ahem.. Well, at least this wasn't so bad, right? ;D Well, look out for the next one!

Thank you for all your reviews!! -squiggles you to death- Well, not literally XD See? -Pokes some of you- You're still alive right? ;D

Omgomg. I'm done with chapter 7.. -does happy dance- I'm exceptionally very hyper today XD

Well... You see the review button at the bottom? Yes... that's it... move your cursor closer to it... ):D Bwahaha!..

-Ai-Chan


	8. Rain, Pain, and healing?

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters.

Hehehe.. Chapter eight is up! You guys haven't been waiting long, right? ;D

Ichigo is off to find Kisshu in this chapter! YAY!! -throws confetti-

Will not babble here any longer.. Go on... Read the chapter, I know I left you dangling. Hehe.

-Ai-Chan

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

Rain, Pain, and..Healing?

_xo.xo."What are you doing here?".xo.xo_

Momomiya Ichigo ran as fast as her legs could carry her, splashing in what seemed like endless puddles formed by the non-stop pouring of rain.

_Faster... _

_Faster..._

The girl winded through some more streets, making her way to Lettuce's house. Rain came gushing down from above, and unluckily for the cat girl, she slipped on the wet road due to less friction made by water on the surface.

It happened so fast, Ichigo didn't really know what was happening as she tripped and fell onto the rough surface.

"Ouch," Ichigo sat on the luckily empty road; no cars were rushing so the cat girl was quite safe, with little chance of being run over by on-coming cars.

"Nya..." The teen winced as she held back a slight urge to let the tears that had already brimmed in her eyes trickle down her cheeks. Her knees were grazed, one more badly than the other as fresh blood could be seen forming from where the wound was. The left knee however, had only suffered light scratches, but nevertheless, blood was slowly forming on the once-smooth surface of her skin on her knee.

Ichigo clutched the side slightly away from the wound in which blood was already trickling down, induced by the rain that pattered down mercilessly on the hurt spot of her right knee.

"Oh Kami..." The girl exclaimed out loud, resisting the urge to curse and make a fuss. "Today is probably the worst day I've ever had!"

But no matter how much it hurt, sitting down in the middle of the road, with seemingly never-ending rain pelting down on poor Ichigo was not an option.

Besides, the road was now empty, but that does not mean that it would stay empty forever!

Ichigo picked herself up and despite the now slight stinging pain, the teen hobbled quickly, still determined to reach her intended destination. "Oh Kami..."

--

When she was standing at Lettuce's doorstep, the redhead bent down, hands gripped just above her injured knees. Panting, she lowered her head and caught her breath, gasping for air.

_I-I'm... here..._

Momomiya Ichigo observed her knees; blood had trickled down from her right knee to her leg and had made a stain in her shoe. Dismissing the injuries on both her knees, Ichigo pushed that matter out of her head. Now was not the time for that.

--

She was about to open the door, her hand already reaching for the door knob. However, her actions froze in midair.

_What if Kisshu does not want to listen to me?_

_You've gotta try girl! Look, you didn't get hurt for nothing, right!?_

Still slightly unsure, but summoning almost all of her courage, the reddish magenta-haired teen sighed as she slowly turned the knob and pushed the hardwood door open.

_Maybe you shouldn't do this... Let's turn back!_

_What's with you!? After she's come all the way here? _Her sub-conscience chided as the teen sighed at the little voices in her head. One side of her wanted to go in, but the other side was afraid and uncertain. **Arghh... Dammit.**

_Just do it Ichigo; it is now or never. You want to see him don't you?_

Ichigo nodded firmly, a determined look had settled on her face. Yes, her sub-conscience was right. She DID want to see Kisshu; she DID NOT get hurt for nothing. And she WAS going to try. It was now or never, the redhead told herself.

--

Momomiya Ichigo set foot into the empty house. Well, it was empty except for Kisshu... Not bothering to take her shoes off, the reddish magenta-haired teen started her search for him.

Roaming around the first floor, Momomiya Ichigo poked her head into the kitchen, living room, and even the opened bathroom. "Kisshu," The teen called out softly. "Kish?" Being drenched by the rain, together with her soaking wet clothes, the cat girl left little puddles and wet footprints on the once-dry floor wherever she went and sometimes, a little blood got onto the floor together with rainwater as well.

After what seems like a futile search on the ground floor, Ichigo made her way up the stairs onto the second floor, once again, leaving wet puddles on the nicely polished flight of stairs up.

Her hair was dripping wet as the teen now shivered slightly, clutching her drenched clothes tighter to her; not that it helped alot since it was dripping wet too. Her knee was still stinging, but it did not hurt that bad anymore, so the redhead kind of ignored it and went on searching.

Just as her feet shuffled as quietly as possible and as she peeked into another open room, Ichigo cat-like ears picked up a loud

**THUMP!**

Followed by an unmistakably familiar voice, frustrated yet laced with bitterness and hints of unhappiness. "Dammit!"

Ichigo immediately made her way to the direction in which the voice was coming from, as she slowly pushed the door open by a crack, making as little noise she could as possible.

Within that small gap, Ichigo's brown orbs saw what she wanted to see most...

Kisshu.

He was sitting cross-legged on the floor right in front of the probably queen-sized bed, leaning on the front.

--

_Why? She's been fawning over her 'Masaya-kun' right from the start! What's so good about him, he isn't all that great and perfect!_

_If only my koneko-chan could see, how much she really means to me... why can't she?_

_I love her, even more than Masaya, why can't she see that?_

"_Why can't she see that?_" The words came out in a choked whisper, the alien's eyes gazing towards the floor.

His brows were furrowed, and a scowl had replaced his usual grin as he thumped his fist onto the floor again. With the impact he was making, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder why there was no dent present on the floor where his fist had just pounded.

Kisshu's gleaming topaz orbs were flashing anger, disappointment and frustration in them, as hints of slight tears brimmed at the bottom.

_Maybe I've should've given up right from the start, why did I even bother to hang on?_

_Well, doesn't matter now, does it?... She can go to her 'Masaya-kun' for all she wants, I've had it._

_I've had enough... _

He pounded his fist on the floor yet again.

_Even now, although I still hold up a glimmer of hope that she'll be coming to me, and leaving him, how was that to happen?_

_She wouldn't even think of finding me, even though I've told her where I would be going; she's probably glad that I've given up and is now on her 'perfect date' with that baka-tree-hugger. Good riddance; I don't need her._

He tried to deny it, to bury his feelings as he felt pain radiating in his soul and heart.

_That's right, she doesn't need me. _

_So I don't need her either._

Kisshu scowled angrily.

But even then, no matter how much he refused to admit it, he DID need her, like he always did.

He wanted her to be his. But how could that happen? She doesn't care about him, does she? For all he knows, even if he were to die right in front of her, she wouldn't feel sorrow for him at all.

--

_Is he like this... because of me?_

The girl felt a pang of guilt and hollow sadness hit her straight at her heart, a small sigh escaped her pinkish rose lips as her finger gently touched them. Now, the pain from her knee seemed to be nothing compared to the emotional hurt.

_Why..?_

Kisshu sighed heavily as his topaz orbs shone; missing their usual gleam that always seemed to be present when he went to look for 'his koneko-chan'. With another exasperated sigh, he buried his face into his hands, supported by elbows which were placed on both his thighs each.

Droplets of water seeped into the wooden floorboards where Ichigo was standing at before she could hold herself no longer. The red-haired teen pushed the door open as she stepped into the room.

"_Kisshu?" _Ichigo's words escaped her lips as she made her way towards the alien uncertainly.

Hearing an undeniably familiar voice, the emerald-haired teen's head shot up.

--

Upon seeing her, Kisshu's bright orbs widened with both surprise and shock although slight hints of anger and hurt were held in them.

"_Koneko-chan?_"

"Kisshu!"

Kisshu could not believe his eyes, "Koneko-chan, what-?" He shot right up, then furrowed his brows before answering even more coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I've come to see you of course." Was the reply as her smile faulted from her face.

The teen did not know how to react. He looked at her uncertainly, doubt in his eyes. Was this another ray of 'fake hope'? Perhaps she had some plan in mind...

"Y-You're drenched." He replied as his topaz orbs met her brown ones.

Ichigo nodded, frowning. "AND hurt."

This seemed to jolt him into concern. "Wha-?"

His topaz eyes then turned to gaze down at her hurt knees, one with blood staining her shoe and some on her leg.

"Oh my..." The emerald-green haired teen fumbled. "**KAMI!! What happened to you koneko-chan!?**" All hurt and anger was forgotten and worry took its place in a blink of an eye.

An urge to giggle was suppressed from the mew at Kisshu's sudden change of reaction. "I-I slipped on the road in the rain and-"

However, before she could finish her sentence, Kisshu wasted no time in grabbing his koneko-chan and teleporting down to the kitchen, where he had learnt from Pai awhile ago that that was where Lettuce kept her first aid kit; down in the kitchen, placed inside the white cabinet.

--

Ichigo was placed in a chair as Kisshu opened the cabinet in search of the first aid kit. He found it soon enough, and brought it over to his koneko-chan.

Opening the box, he was met with an "I didn't know you knew how to use a first aid kit" from Ichigo who looked astonished.

It was then that the alien's face was tinted a light red.

_That's right! I don't know how to use this... thing. Dammit._

"I don't." He flashed a little grin sheepishly as Ichigo couldn't refrain from giggling in response.

"Well, go get a small towel, or cloth will do." She instructed as Kisshu placed the first aid kit on the table and teleported into Pai's bedroom before returning with a small light blue towel and a bigger purple towel in hand.

Grinning with a smirk, he wrapped the purple towel around the drenched teen, "Here koneko-chan!"

Ichigo laughed, a small blush forming. "Thanks," She took hold of the towel and wrapped it closer to her body. "You've to wet the small towel now."

He went to the tap without any hesitation and came back with a slightly-more-wet-than-damp towel.

He bent down as dabbed the towel as gently as possible on the more injured knee.

Ichigo flinched a little, "Oww.."

"Are you okay Koneko-chan?" Kisshu retreated the towel uncertainly, not sure on whether to continue since it hurt for the girl.

Ichigo nodded slowly, "Don't worry. It HAS to hurt, besides, you're already doing it gently." With a pause, the teen added with a wince, "I'm sure with my mum doing it it'll hurt alot more."

Kisshu chuckled, then turned serious again as he tried to dab the blood away with the towel.

Ichigo sighed softly, not loud enough for the teen to hear. With much uncertainness, she wanted to ask him; questions that were swimming in her head and heart. She had to let them out.

_Why?_

As she watched him; the alien whom she had once despised and wished him never to bother her again dab her wounds with much care and love... The one whom, although had sacrificed his life and betrayed Deep Blue because of her... He had been willing to stop fighting for his planet, to live somewhere far away, with just the two of them and sacrificed everything he had for her; but in the end, she still had to choose Masaya Aoyama.

But she loved Masaya-kun... right?

As her chocolate auburn orbs were fixed on him, Kisshu lifted his head with a grin.

"Ne, Koneko-chan," His fangs gleamed with eyes holding a suggestive shine. "I didn't know I was so good to look at..."

Ichigo blushed before kicking her legs on instinct, which almost hit the perverted alien smack right in his face, if not for the fact that he dodged right in time.

"Hey!"

"Y-You started it!"

"Ne?" A smirk played on his face as he laughed. "Well, Koneko-chan, did you perhaps, want to ask me something?"

His eyes flashed at her as the redhead's red-tinted face darkened with a darker shade of red, before slightly fading back into a lighter shade.

"Well?" He looked at his beloved koneko-chan, smiling.

Ichigo looked at him a little nervously, but the cat girl was determined to let it out. She had to know; she WANTED to know. But was this a good idea?

The teen with the auburn orbs and reddish magenta hair gripped the edges of her chair tightly, without him noticing. He was looking at her expectantly; his smile had faulted as his topaz orbs waited for her to say what she intended to ask, becoming serious as silence filled the air.

"Umm... Well, I wanted to ask..."

* * *

_Kisshu: Oh my-... Tell me! How could you just end it here!? I shall COMMAND you to write more!_

Aikou: Command... REJECTED! XD

_Kisshu: -takes a knife randomly from the table- _

Aikou: Okay, Wait, Wait! -whispers into phone: Hello? Ichigo? Help..!-

**It kinda looks like this story is going to end soon..., doesn't it? Since Ichigo seems to like Kisshu and all. **

Well, just to let you know.. It will **NOT**. I'm not done with this -evil smirk- Well.. for the following chapters to come (I hope to hit 20 chapters or slightly more, etc. if possible --; -Sigh- Ambitions, ambitions...)/

**Fluff, yes.** YES!!

**Problems? Check. **Don't worry...

**Fun? Ohh.. you'll see ;)** Clear your minds

**Masaya? Kekeke..** Hmm..

**Ahem.. Well.. .; What do you think?**

I never intended to end the story this short in the first place.

**Replies:**

haha whats so funny: ;D Go Kisshu! XD

Suuz112: Hehe.. Thanks! -laughs maniacally- I'll see what I can do 'bout that. Update!

Safaia Bara: Really!? :O Ohmygosh! Thank you; I most certainly hope that I am improving in my writing! DX And no prob about the PxL/PxR fluff! ;D

felton0fanatic: Kekeke. Me too! D: The anime shouldn't have ended like that with Masaya.. ):( UPDATE! -keke-

kankananime123: WOOTS! And well... you've got to read to find out! ;D

TazzybizzyNya: Hehehe.. Kisshu WILL feel better with Ichigo around! Mwahaha! XD Well, update! But... Now you've to wait for the next chapter, don'cha? Hehe.. ;)

KillerQueen348: ;D Thank you! I'm glad you decided to read it! XD Well, UPDATE!

Crystal Peak: Ohmygosh! XD Another really big fan of this story! -skips around- Woots! I'm really glad that this story really did it for you; I SHALL continue writing -mwahaha- thanks alot! You didn't have to wait long for this chapter, did you? XD And yeahh.. Masaya IS too perfect to be true; so... GO KISSHU! XD I will be looking forward to read your upcoming story ;) Do feel free to msg me if you need any help, or want to talk to me ;D I'm always open and will always reply my msgs asap!

XxLettieXPaixX: XD Thank you! ;D I'm glad I made you smile non-stop! Kekeke. Well, look out for the next chapter! ;)

-Gives the each of you a picture of Kisshu & Ichigo with the dabbing and kicking scene- SOUVENIRS!!(yepp.. I spelled that correctly) I can't began to tell you how much I love and appreciate you guys!! XD

Reviews pretty much keep me motivated and going!! Thank you!!

P.S You might want to check my profile for more infomation; I'm **taking requests for oneshots**; andd that's pretty much I'm saying here. Check if out if you're interested!


	9. Hurray! A Class Field Trip?

Standard Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me.

Chapter 9's up! ;D Hope you guys haven't been waiting long.. Hehe.

Well, wait no further (; I shall end my 'speech' here.

-Ai-Chan

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

Hurray! A Class Field Trip?

_.xo.xo."This will be sooo exciting! We'll be going to Hakodate, Ichigo-chan!"xo.xo._

The cat girl sighed and shifted her question slightly.

"Why did you get so angry back then; at home?"

Kisshu frowned and looked up at his koneko-chan, into her warm yet curious brown orbs, but said nothing.

However, Ichigo would not give it a rest too as the teen demanded to know. "Why Kish? Answer me! You were _never _like that before and-" Her voice was getting louder by the second, surrounding probably the living room outside the kitchen too.

"But that doesn't mean I have to cringe and endure every little thing you throw at me," The alien muttered unhappily, then stood up. "I guess I really had enough; how could I just go on taking it? It wasn't going to work!"

The mew opened her mouth to say something. Anything! But found out that she had lost her ability to speak right then as words died upon her lips.

"You know," Kisshu continued, voice sharp and angry. "How much I really love you koneko-chan? But it's always that Masaya in the end; what do you see that tree-hugger anyway!?"

Ichigo got angry as she wobbled and stood up, despite the slight sting she felt mostly from her right knee. "What do you mean 'what do I see in him'? He is NOT a tree-hugger, its just tha-that he loves nature very much! He is nice, kind, polite, cute, a captain of my school kendo team, and the most popular guy in school!"

The girl stopped for air before continuing shouting at the top of her voice at the alien who inwardly cringed at the loudness of it all.

"But then when you left, I got, well... I don't know, but I ran in the rain in the midst of my date with him, leaving him stranded alone in the shelter with my umbrella! You totally, TOTALLY ruined my date and-" Ichigo squirmed a little as she found it hard to admit. With tears forming at her chocolate brown orbs, the teen finally added softly, "How do you think I got hurt in the first place?.."

His bright topaz eyes widened as his glare softened.

Ichigo...

Then finally, within a few seconds full of silence, the glare disappeared altogether.

"Oh," Was all he could say as he looked at his koneko-chan who was giving a light glare to him. "Well, so you finally like me?" He was hopeful but Ichigo waved it away.

"Like I said, I was worried!" The mew insisted, now regaining control of herself. "...Well?"

Then, as if lightening up the tension that surrounded the both of them, Kisshu grinned and flew over to the still standing girl and swept her off her feet.

Ichigo, caught by surprise, fumbled as she fell onto the alien's arm just at the right position so that he was like carrying her in bridal style.

Face tinted red, the girl tried to wiggle her way out, but Kisshu's grip was as good as ever as he just told the flailing cat girl not to squirm.

"I can walk, you know!" Momomiya Ichigo pointed out huffily, as the emerald-teen just grinned in reply.

"But it's nice to have you in my arms, ne?" The alien's broad grin, his voice amused as ever. He then whispered in her ear, "Let's go home, Koneko-chan."

She was silent as she gave up on struggling and just laid there, head slightly on his chest contently.

_You..._

_You like him don't you?_

Her mind whispered softly, yet lightly to her. It was barely a radiating whisper, but it sent a slight tinge of warmth to Ichigo's heart.

The redhead had not a clue, nor a witty reply to snap back or retort.

--

Ichigo was already laying down on her bed as she puffed her pillow a little. "Kish, Mom says that your room will be ready most probably by tomorrow.." The cat girl told the alien who frowned slowly. She didn't know why; the thought of Kisshu leaving her room had always been appleasing her, but this time, she felt sad and a little dread for certain reasons that her heart could not make out.

Kisshu sighed. "Hai, Koneko-chan... But do you really want me to leave, and stay in another room?" His topaz eyes met her auburn ones as Ichigo shifted slightly, pink tinting her face.

"I-I don't know. Yes, probably. You can't stay in a girl's room, you know that?"

Kisshu smiled seductively as bent down to her bed, till he was on the same level as her. "I'm staying in your room, Koneko-chan."

"T-Tsk!" Ichigo flushed, even though she was beating her mind NOT to let her flush show. "Now go to bed, Kisshu!!"

Kisshu actually listened to her, but not before he bent down and planted his lips on hers quickly, before breaking away before the mew could reach up to slap him.

"That's for coming to get me Koneko-chan," He smiled at the teen who was shocked and looked like she was about to exlode. "And for getting yourself hurt in the process, well goodnight, Koneko-chan!"

Kisshu turned off the lights in a flicker as Ichigo remained quiet. "Goodnight Kisshu." The girl finally muttered, in the darkness.

She was met with a soft contented, "Goodnight Koneko-chan..."

The girl let out a tugging smile at her lips; she knew Kisshu was smiling at it all too, even though it was too dark to actually see it. It was then that she closed her eyes peacefully, slipping off to dreamland.

_I'll miss you when you move to the next room, Kisshu..._

Hands placed behind his head, Kisshu looked up at the ceiling, grinning. He was kind of content how today turned out, a warm feeling glowed in his heart as his topaz orbs stared at the ceiling longingly. Soon, the alien had drifted off to sleep too.

_Goodnight, Koneko-chan..._

To these two, having separated rooms does not actually mean that they would stay separate at night...

--

"Ichigo!" The blond exclaimed unhappily. "What is the meaning of this; what exactly happened yesterday!?"

Probably, for the first time in her life, Momomiya Ichigo had arrived early in school together with Kisshu. Well, that was because she had relented and allowed Kisshu to teleport to the top of her school rooftop, which was empty.

"G-Gomen," The redhead fumbled apologetically. "Were the both of you waiting at the amusement park?" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, no." Moe softened a little. "We were ON our way there when we spotted you and Masaya-kun at the shelter when rain was pouring."

"But then you suddenly ran off after telling him something and shoving your umbrella into his hands." Miwa continued for her blond friend softly. "Masaya-kun looked very confused and hurt. What happened, Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't know what to say as the girl stuttered. "W-Well, I umm..."

Moe placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "C'mon Ichigo-chan... As your friends, we were worried, ne?"

Miwa nodded in agreement.

"Besides," Moe continued, turning to point down to the two gashes on Ichigo's knee. "How did you get hurt like that?"

"I tripped and fell."

"Ichigo, do you know how many times we've tried calling you back then?"

Ichigo nodded slowly. The cat girl woke up this morning to find that her phone had several missed calls; all coming from either Moe or Miwa at their unsuccessful attempts to contact their friend.

Moe sighed. "Really, Ichigo, Miwa and I are like, your bestest friends! If there's something you won't tell us, well, I guess we just have to wait till then huh; at least till you're ready to tell us?"

Moe sighed again, unwilling letting the matter rest; for now.

--

"Settle down everyone!" Ayumi-sensei called out, tapping a ruler on her desk.

The whole class began scurrying to their respective seats, whispers hushed.

Once she concluded that the class was silent enough, Ayumi-sensei started her announcement.

"We will be going on a class field trip to Hakodate for the oncoming week-"

The students waited no more for their sensei to finish her sentence as erupted with cheers and laughter, hands flung in the air. Whooping, they began discussing the announcement with much eagerness and excitement much to Ayumi-sensei's displeasure. The class was filled with excited chatters, and shuffling of desks.

Ichigo was thrilled. "Class field trip, Nya!" She cried out to her friend Miwa, who was just equally as thrilled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Miwa chuckled. "This will be sooo exciting! We'll be going to Hakodate, Ichigo-chan!"

Kisshu just blinked and smirked in amazement. Slightly influenced by almost everyone in the room, the teen had also felt excitement in him.

_A class field trip huh?_

"Silence!" Ayumi-sensei ordered loudly, tapping the ruler with was in her hand loudly onto the whiteboard. "I will be giving the details now!" She told the class. "For those of you who are still chit-chatting away, I guess you don't want to go on the field trip, is that right?"

The class immediately quietened down as their teacher cleared her throat. The mew, and everyone else could feel the excitement brimming inside each of their bodies as they resisted the urge to cheer some more.

Ayumi-sensei gave the announcement loud and clear. "Well, first, we need to handle the documents and everything, please get your passports ready. Oh, and of course, a parent signature for the form that I will be giving you soon. For those of you who has problems with their passports, say for example, you do not possess one..."

Her voice trailed away as the students, smiles still plastered smoothly on their faces waiting to explode into cheers any second, listened attentively.

--

Soon, they had their daily lessons and the bell rang for recess. The excited students immediately leaped out of their seats and jumped for joy, some scooting to their friends' desks.

--

"WAA!!" Moe cried out in happiness. "HAKODATE CLASS TRIP!"

"I AM SO EXCITED!" Ichigo chimed in as eager twittering filled the entire classroom. It was now recess, and Ayumi-sensei had already exited the classroom, leaving the students to discuss about the upcoming class trip that had filled their minds.

"It's for two days too!" The brunette added, thrilled.

They carried the conversation from the classroom all the way to the canteen. After getting food, they sat down together at a table; Kisshu and Ichigo opposite one another as Miwa sat beside Kisshu and Moe, Ichigo.

"Masaya-kun!" Ichigo waved a hand up, looking behind Kisshu. Kisshu had just frowned a little and turned his head around, only to see a teen with ashy onyx hair, a smile on his face approach them.

"Ichigo-san, Miwa-chan, Moe-chan... Kish-kun."

Kisshu just poked his food around on his plate with his fork as Moe shifted to her right so that Masaya could sit in between her and Ichigo.

"Thank you Miwa-chan."

Miwa just let out a small laugh as Kisshu looked down at his plate. Now, Miwa and Moe were already telling Masaya about the upcoming class trip which they were about to have, not aware of Kisshu frowning.

However, Ichigo had noticed as her expression slightly faltered. The cat girl shifted her gazes constantly from Kisshu to Masaya as she wasn't really listening to their conversation at all.

Masaya just carried on talking, answering Miwa and Moe's questions which they had bombarded him with. Occasionally, Masaya smiled and added Ichigo tried to include his girlfriend into the conversation as the teen just laughed and nodded her head, agreeing even though she hadn't really a rough idea what they were referring to.

After poking around with his fork, Kisshu lifted his head slightly and stole a glance at his koneko-chan when she gave his leg from under the table a little nudge.

Ichigo just smiled at him encouragingly as he grinned back and put a morsel of food into his mouth.

"We'll head for Café Mew Mew after school," She whispered to him, as the others continued chatting happily, unaware. "Ryou will probably solve a problem for your passport since you can't go without one..."

Kisshu's smug grin hung onto his lips. "Hai, Koneko-chan."

* * *

WOOHOO! XD I'm done with chapter nine; how's that!? );D

Oh yea, and I should mention this earlier, but well.. ):3 I guess some of you may have already figured it out by yourselves, right? -snickers- (I can't help it ;D)

Umm. If you read it before I edited it; it stated Hokkaido instead of Hakodate.. geez.. -- How blur I was DX

Since this will be a class trip, (emphasize the CLASS) Masaya will NOT be going since he is of different class with 'his' Ichigo, Kisshu, Miwa, and Moe. So, yeah. Anyways... moving on!

**Replies:**

TazzybizzyNya: Aww.. Thanks! XD Look out for the class trip! ;D

XxLettieXPaixX: ;) Your oneshot might take awhile since it was unsaved data.. -cringes- (I've stated on my profile page; removed it after this chap is published) So it might take awhile, hope you don't mind! It's also kinda hard to write for PaixLettuce because the couple I mostly focused on is KishxIchigo XD But it's coming! :O

Suuz112: XD Glad it made you happy, hehes ;D Updated! XD Look out for the class trip! X)

Safaia Bara: THANK YOU! XD Now Kisshu has an Ichigo doll which he can cuddle with before he gets Ichigo! :3 XD Updated, and don't forget to look out for the class trip, ne? XD Hehe.. -shifty eyes-

FriendKiller: XD So sorry 'bout the cliffies :3 Hehe.. thanks! ;D

Kisshu Neko: -glomps you- Thanks alot! Well, update your story too! I'll be reading it once I get some extra free time -shifty eyes- ; I'm kinda busy lately -swirls- X3 Hehe.. But I'll be reading it, that you can bet on! );D

felton0fanatic: ;DDDD THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'VE UPDATED! XD UPDATE! LOOK OUT FOR THE CLASS TRIP!! X) Hope you liked this one as well! ;D

KillerQueen348: XD Thanks! :O Update! And Ichigo will 'fully' realise her feelings to Kisshu sooner or later ;) Now she's just a little... confused.

haha whats so funny: XD Thanks! ;D

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! XD They really keep me going :3 -like haven't I said that already? Oh yeah XD-

So... do you wanna click on the review button now? -looks all hopeful-

Hope this chapter turned out right! X)

WITH MUCH LOVE TO ALL MY READERS!! THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS TOO! They keep me happy! ;)

**P.S You might want to read my profile page for the latest announcement for today; 1 Oct. **

**:3 It might interest you, if not a little. Well, at least I hope it did. It's not a must to go and read it, so do go only if you want to :3**

-Ai-Chan


	10. Stupid Bothersome Feelings!

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters, and... it pains me alot to realize that THAT is actually true ):

I'm back with chapter ten! -explodes confetti into the air-

Woohoo! I am DONE with exams, I tell ya! XD

That means I get to be online more (mucchhh more X3) and updates, ooh.. Yeah, :3 Expect them a -little, or not- more! (:

And, 70 REVIEWS! XD I can't even BEGIN to tell how much I adore every one of your readers and reviewers; you guys **never** fail to make my day! ;D

So, chapter ten's up! -grins really wide- :3

-Ai-Chan

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

Stupid Bothersome Feelings!...

_.xo.xo"...Ichigo? _Kish_?"xo.xo._

"Sora Dewa Moe, Miwa!" The redhead waved cheerfully to her two friends as Kisshu just gave a lazy smile and wave. School was over, and the excitement from the announcement about the class field trip left the teenagers bubbling eagerly, awaiting for the day when they would set off.

Streams of students walked past the two teens; one emerald haired, and the other with reddish magenta locks bobbing, tied up in two ponytails. "Ready to go, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked, cracking one eye open, arms folded behind his head.

"Yep, ready!" Ichigo replied smiling. "Let's go then!"

Grabbing the teenage boy by his wrist, she pulled him out of the school gates, a smug grin tugging on his lips. Not saying anything, Kisshu just grinned inwardly, AND outwardly, allowing his koneko-chan to drag him around like a little kid.

It was a sunny afternoon as their footsteps tracing along the pavement towards town, attracting some amount of attention from curious passer-bys, eyes tracing themselves to the duo.

"Ne, Koneko-chan," Kisshu began smiling seductively at the redhead, who was not yet paying attention, and more or less unaware that her hand was wrapped around the perverted alien's wrist. "How 'bout we hold hands instead? It'll be _much _easier!" He suggested hopefully, only to have the girl snap around and take in all information and sights while her brain processed the next reaction.

"W-Wha-?" Ichigo released her grip; face tinted a little rose-pink that was more or less visible to the grinning teen beside her.

"No thank you!" She snapped impulsively as Kisshu just raised his eyebrows, gave a smirk, and shrugged. "Well, it was worth a shot," He concluded as they continued walking, but not before adding, "Are you sure you don't want to hold my hand?"

Ichigo whipped around, exclaiming, "No, I do NOT want to!", only to be met with a smug smile that said, 'riiiighhttt... I can see that;' as a form of sarcastic and over-confident remark, with a 'and are you _blushing_?' added in.

Flushing and holding in her feisty nature to lash out at the grinning emerald-haired alien, the pink mew quickened her pace when she noticed that she had just attracted alot of unnecessary attention; passer-bys gave them curious glances, and some had even stopped in their tracks to observe the 'alleged couple'.

Kisshu himself just gave a little chuckle, though he was a little hurt at the negative response from the mew and lingered on the spot, not really knowing what he should do next. Following Ichigo right now doesn't seem to be a good idea, at least, to him.

As if sensing his thoughts, Momomiya Ichigo whirled around, her chocolate brown auburn orbs meeting his gleaming topaz ones that seemed a little dimmer than usual. "Well?" Her voice was a little reluctant, but a hint of softness in her tone had laced around it almost perfectly. "Are you coming?"

Giving a grin, Kisshu brightened up and quickened his face right up to her as she turned back front when he was about a mere few metres away from reaching her. And was that a _smile _he saw? Kisshu couldn't be _so _sure, but he just beamed. He still had a chance, and who said he was giving up on Momomiya Ichigo? It seems as if things were just starting to get better.

--

"Ryou!" Ichigo's voice rung throughout the cafe, which was seemingly empty, except for a few of the mews who had to work today, since they weren't in charge of the three 'new beings'.

"Ryou Shirogane!!" The pink mew hollered even louder than the last time when her voice was not met with reply.

"Stop shouting Ichigo!" Mint immediately snapped, annoyed. "I do still need my ears, you know!"

The blue mew was in her cafe uniform, seated on a chair with a small plate for her teacup on the table, laid out in front of her. Daintily, she wrapped her fingers around the handle of the cup and sipped a little of her usual tea, letting the taste linger on her tongue.

Deciding to ignore what Mint's last statement but lowering her volume, the pink mew asked, "Mint, where's Ryou?"

"In the kitchen," Zakuro replied calmly, walking out from the kitchen itself. "How's everything?"

Beaming, the cat girl answered quickly, "Everything's okay so far; I've come to ask Shirogane about Kisshu's passport since we're going to have a class trip to Hakodate! Won't that be fun!?"

The older teen just let out a slight smile as Ichigo swiftly made her way into the kitchen, Kisshu following closely behind her, a smile neatly plastered on his face himself.

It was only after Ichigo had gone out of sight did Mint mused. "Ichigo seemed very excited about the class trip."

"Well, class trips are fun, and she's still a bubbling teenager," Zakuro said in reply as she smiled a little. "A class trip to Hakodate may prove to be fun for them."

--

"Shirogane Ryouuuu!" The redhead half hummed and yelled before she was met with a slightly annoyed face made by her blond boss.

"Keep it down baka strawberry, I _can _hear you." Ryou stated almost calmly, emphasizing the word 'can' for the cat-girl he deemed dense. Hopefully, Ichigo would get the message; and she did_._

"Well, then why didn't you reply me?" The teen demanded in response, eyeing the blond who just smirked in reply.

"Well, what do you _want_, Ichigo?"

"My class will be going on a field trip to Hakodate, and Kisshu needs a passport! Or something..." Ichigo fumbled a little with her words, slightly uncertain. "I guess you would either have to talk to my teacher, and get the documents sorted out."

Keiichiro, who was standing beside his blond friend, sent a smile to the teenage female. "Ahh, we can get that sorted out, right Ryou?"

Shirogane just replied with a nod and smug smile. "Right, we'll get the documents and pass sorted out with your teacher soon; nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Ryou, Keiichiro-san." Flashing a smile, Ichigo bounded out of the cafe, with the almost-forgotten-alien running behind her.

The trees seemed to past the girl fast enough as the clouds lazily crawled through the azure shade of sky. There wasn't anyone around to question or wonder what this particular teenager was so excited and elated about.

_The class trip will be so fun! I can't wait to go to Hakodate nyaa! Wait till mom and dad hears about this!_

"Koneko-chan!"

"Hurry up Kisshu!" The teen shouted back as the alien just flashed a confident smile and quickened his running pace in respond.

Then, upon reaching her, the emerald-haired teen made a grab for her hand before he teleported them both.

_--_

"Kisshu! You know, I- We could've just walked home!" The redheaded teen pointed out, hands on hips. "What if someone saw us?"

"Nobody did, Koneko-chan." Kisshu informed, walking from behind the tree trunk in front of Ichigo's house which had hidden them in case someone were to see two beings suddenly appearing in thin air with a flicker of an eyelid. "Come on, we're home!"

Sighing, Momomiya Ichigo shook her head, a small smile showing as she followed him to the doorstep.

_Well, at least we reached home fast enough instead of walking... What's more, what's done has been done right?_

Unlocking the door with her house key, Ichigo turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Mom, we're home!"

She was met with running of the footsteps and her mother's cheerful voice. "Welcome back honey, and Kish!"

--

Dinner was laid out on the table as the family –which was now consisted of four, _if_ it can be counted as that- began usual movements with their cutlery in hand; scooping up rice from their bowls, etc.

"How's your day, Ichigo?" Momomiya Shintaro asked his daughter, before shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"Mm, fine dad!" Ichigo smiled as she picked a single slice of diced potato and placed it in her mouth. "We're going to have a class field trip soon," The teen said in between chews. "Which reminds me; I'll need either you or mom to sign the form which requires a parent signature!"

"That's wonderful honey!" Momomiya Sakura beamed at her daughter. "A class trip would sure prove to be fun, no? And how about you Kish," The mother added with a smile. "Do you have your passport?"

"Nope, but it'll get sorted out soon enough, about the documents needed and all. No worries!" Kisshu replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, it'll be wonderful! You can take wonderful pretty pictures; with my daughter Ichigo of course! You can go sightseeing, buy stuff from there, have fun... I wonder if the teachers are going to allow a buddy system when assigning rooms-"

To this Ichigo choked a little on her food from surprise, Kisshu grinned wider (if that is even possible), and Shintaro Momomiya choked, spluttering out bits of broken rice grains which he had been chewing that instant in the process.

"W-What are you talking about Mom?" The redhead exclaimed, face red as she coughed a little. "There is no way I'm going to sleep with HIM! And what's more, the boys and girls will be separated, I'm sure!"

Kisshu just let out a slight chuckle, although it went unnoticed as the two redheads turned their attention to the head of the household –Momomiya Shintaro- who was pounding his chest with his fist, in an attempt to cough out whatever morsel of food that had gone the wrong way down his gullet.

"Dad, calm down!" Ichigo panicked just as her father had successfully swallowed down the morsel of rice that had almost choked him further.

Wheezing, the older man exclaimed, "What are you thinking about Sakura? Ichigo will NOT be sharing a room with any MALE on any class trip, ever!" Turning to his daughter, Shintaro vowed protectively –and comically-, "I'll be giving your teachers a call to confirm and- If not, you'll be staying home-"

"I will NOT!" Ichigo retorted almost immediately. "_Momm!_..." The cat girl whined, facing her mother who had a soft smile on her face. "Tell him _something_!"

Chuckling a little, Sakura assured her husband as the two teens watched on.

"Don't worry about anything Shintaro; I was only kidding about that room thing... Let Ichigo have a little freedom, right dear?"

Then, turning to her daughter and the teenage male, Sakura's soothing voice became cheery again as she announced,

"Oh, and Kish? Your room's ready; you can move in starting from tonight, sorry it took kind of long!"

Kisshu's amused expression almost immediately faltered, as did Ichigo's.

_...Apparently, not long enough._

Forcing a slight grin, Kisshu nodded. "Thank you Sakura."

--

Dinner had ended soon enough, resulting in the teens trudging up the stairs into the spare room that Kisshu would soon be spending the nights in as Momomiya Sakura had instructed her daughter Ichigo to show Kisshu his 'new room'.

Kisshu slowly slide his hand on the pale peach wall, before heading to try out the bed by bounce-sitting on it.

"Oh stop playing," Ichigo ordered as she placed Kisshu's blanket on the dark lime green bed just beside the door. "And don't mess anything up!"

Kisshu cocked his eyebrows. "Mess _what_ up?"

"Well, I don't know!" The redhead countered, looking around. "The room? The desk, the-"

"What _ARE _you talking about Koneko-chan?"

"Ahh, never mind," The cat girl sighed. "See you tomorrow then, and don't forget that there's school tomorrow!"

Kisshu grinned. "Of course."

Ichigo just smiled at him, a content smile lighting her face a little as she started to walk out of the door. But just as the teen was about to step out of the room, Kisshu called out slowly, "Koneko-chan?"

Looking over her shoulders, the girl replied with a, "Yes?"

"Uh," The alien paused before he sent out a wide and cheerful grin to the teen. "Nothing... See you tomorrow, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo sent a weak smile. For a moment there, she had a hint of hope that he would bring up sleeping in separate rooms and all, but it soon faltered as she nodded. "Yeah."

Then, closing the door behind her, the cat girl let out a small sigh inaudible to Kisshu who was at the other end of the door before making her way to her respective room.

_Ichigo, you actually wanted him to stay with you in the same room tonight... How could you!?_

Yea, Ichigo; how could you!? For once, I actually agree; don't forget that you still have Masaya, who is your boyfriend, and Kisshu is still, well, Kisshu! And did I mention-

Oh shut up. Momomiya Ichigo shook her head roughly before closing her door to her room a little too hard (but not loud enough for her parents downstairs to take notice of).

WHAM!

Sighing, the redhead then headed to her desk and slumped down on the chair moodily.

"Stupid Kisshu, stupid thoughts, stupid sub-conscience, stupid bothersome feelings, stupid-" The girl muttered on angrily, voice trailing away as frustration shone in her orbs. She didn't exactly know what she was blaming Kisshu for, but-

Oh wait, that's right!..

_Stupid Kisshu for making me feel like this._

Lifting herself up from the chair, Ichigo flopped down into her bed after changing into her pyjamas and flickering off the lights. Her cute strawberry cat imprinted sleeves crumpled as she lay on the bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Silence and darkness had long engulfed the room as several minutes ticked by slowly.

--

Kisshu's topaz orbs were gazing at nothing in particular in the darkness as he mumbled something about stupid changing of rooms and sorts.

Now he was separated from his koneko-chan; and the latter didn't like it of course.

But that was before he shot up from bed grinning.

He had forgotten to wish Ichigo goodnight! Sure it wasn't really necessary, but Kisshu didn't care; he immediately teleported himself into the pink mew's room.

--

Ichigo was just about to close her eyes as her eyelids drooped gradually.

"_Koneko-chaaannn..."_

She heard whispers, and by instinct, the cat girl leapt out of bed- about to scream. It certainly was creepy and eerie, and her distinct fear of ghosts and other supernatural creatures of the dark (a.k.a ghouls) didn't help either, but only added on to her intense fear and nervousness.

"Ichigo; shh!"

Recognising Kisshu's voice almost immediately now, Ichigo let out a huge sigh of relief but soon changed her mood in a blink of an eye as she demanded to know what the alien was doing in her room now in the first place. "Kisshu!?" The teen hissed. "What **are. you. doing. here**? I could've died; scared to death!" Shuddering slightly, Ichigo frowned in the darkness before feeling a kiss implanted on her right cheek. Immediately, the pink mew flung her palm in direction of the kiss.

THWACK!

"OWWW! Koneko-chan!" Kisshu hissed, rubbing his hurt cheek from the impact. He was actually aiming for her pink-strawberry coloured lips, but since it was dark... oh well. Let's just say he couldn't see very well where his koneko-chan's lips were.

"That's what you get for doing things like that, you perverted baka!" Ichigo screeched in reply just as the door swung open (well, not really; just opened a little, with the person's hand still on the doorknob) and light engulfed the room in place of the darkness that was casting the room almost completely pitch black.

"...Ichigo? _Kish_?"

Momomiya Sakura stood by the door, mouth slightly agape.

* * *

(X

_Kisshu & Ichigo: NOOOOOO! DX_

Aikou: -evil chuckle-

Sorry to those who were expecting the class field trip to be in this chapter.. (; It'll come soon enough, I promise X) But now, there are more pressing matters at hand such as Mrs. Momomiya Sakura's unexpected intrusion on the two stunned teens.

Uh-oh. -snickers- (: **I love you guys!** XD

**Replies:**

Rizu Neko-Chan: Thank you! ;D I can't wait to think up of what happens during the trip! -snickers- Kekeke. (:

pinky strawberry angel: ;D Arigatou! (: (yes, with the 'u' behind) Update(continued)!

Suuz112: Hehe(: Agreeing with you! XD Thank you! (:

Safaia Bara: Yayy! Thanks! (: And what are you talking about? You're just as good, if not better keeping characters IC too! :DD Thanks for your suggestion; Added!

kankananime123: XD -shouts 'hurray!!' along with you- XD

felton0fanatic: XDDD -snuggles- And wow, I wish I could go to Spain too! DX You're gonna have lots of fun there! ;D And update! (;

KillerQueen348: Ahehe, glad you like it! XD -snuggles- And I'm flattered, really! ;) Thank you!! Well, look out for the class trip due to come...soon, I guess. XD

FriendKiller: Aheheh.. There will be more -'ohnoez'!- Kekeke, and the term of 'bestest' is not an actual word but still used quite frequently (I even heard it in a song that I've been listening to lately (Artist: Jason Mraz) -Insert disclaimer here if needed-) in other places as well though it isn't really considered correct; I placed it as an emphasize on the word 'best' and since Moe is well... um. Her character seems like the type to emphasize on things and usually not just say it really proper.. (geez..XD I don't really know how to put this.. D:) Well, I hope you kind of get me.. :3 And thanks for pointing that out, and pardon my poor skills in explaining that... DX

Kisshu Neko: Well, read on, 'cause that chapter's most probably coming soon! ;D And sorry, but I don't think there will be balconies in Hakodate... D: I'll try to make up for that somehow! Ahehe. XD

TazzybizzyNya: Ohmygosh XD Then here's another update! (: I'm really glad that you were so eager and happy -or whatever emotion you were feeling then- to fall out of your chair when chapter nine was released! X3 -huggles-

Imdschi: Ahehe (: And don't worry, 'cause I'm not planning to make Aoyama/Masaya OOC or unbelievable or anything. (: I don't really hate him (for now.. since I haven't rewatch the series again and look at him with distain D:() although I do wish that Ichigo was with someone else.. -winks, hints- But even if I dislike/hate him, I would STILL make him believable and portray his original character/personality (anime/manga) and not make him OOC (at least, I hope I don't D:), I promise. -pinky swears- Hehe. (:

Jenn55: Mmm.. Thank you! -snuggles- XD And I've always wanting Ichigo to end up with Kisshu too! (not that it isn't very obvious yet.. hehe..) And since this **is** a IchigoxKisshu fic, your desired ending will come true, somehow! (about Kisshu&Ichigo ending up together) Ahehe.. Update! X3

XxLettieXPaixX: Thanks! (:

Animeluvveerr: Ahehehe XD Here ya go; chapter ten! ;D Although you've just read the end of it -insert number of minutes you read the chapter before this reply here- minutes ago... -shifty eyes- XD :3

Lilyflower-314: Here's an update! (Although you've probably finished reading it already.. -unless you read the replies first-..) Ahehe (:

NaturallyDumbBlonde: Mmm! No prob(s)! X) And yeah, I kinda agree with you on Masaya though I don't really hate him that much anymore (for now..D: Unless something triggers the hate in me again :O)

Again.. Another:

**Thank you to all my readers and REVIEWERS for your great reviews. Like I've said, you guys are AWESOME! XD -hugs you breathless- Oops! D: **This chapter's -if not a bit- longer too (:

**You guys, MAKE me happy and never fail to make my day, (and/or brighten it) I swear. ;D**

**And thank you to all my readers too ;)**

And as usual... no, I am not going to hold a review ransom for the next chapter; -ahehe..um.- You guys are great XD

I welcome any constructive criticisms, questions, enquires, or things from the chapter you want to point out though. And thoughts, comments.. Yes. (;

-Ai-Chan


	11. Class trip to Hakodate, here we come!

Standard Disclaimer: No matter how many times this 'question' is asked, my answer would always remain the same D:

I'm back with Chapter eleven as promised! ;D

Hope it didn't take _too _long.

-Ai-Chan

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

Class trip to Hakodate, here we come!

_xo.xo."-anyways, I'm glad that both you over-sleeping couple made it; now we can board the bus to the airport.".xo.xo_

"Ahh... Hi Mom...?" Ichigo let out a nervous chuckle as her mother blinked, while shifting her gaze between the two teens; both had a weak smile on both of their faces.

"Uhh... Hi," Kisshu began sheepishly as he watched the curious mother. "I was just leaving since I was just going to borrow her-" Making a quick glance on the redhead's desk, Kisshu's eyes met her mobile laying just near the edge of the table. "...Phone. Well, thanks Koneko-chan!"

Grinning, the quick-witted teen made his way to the desk and swiftly swept the mobile of its resting place as Ichigo hurriedly responded, "Yeah, right! Well, you can return it to me first thing tomorrow morning rather than calling me when I was just about to sleep and all."

While rubbing the back of his head with a hand, Kisshu pretended to chuckle sheepishly while he nodded.

"Sorry."

Then, as he made his way out, Kisshu bowed to Mrs. Momomiya just like how a high-class waiter should, much to her surprise.

Ichigo rolled her eyes in response.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

Momomiya Sakura let out a smile as she beamed. "Goodnight Kish."

Turning her attention to her daughter next, Sakura Momomiya asked, "Well Ichigo? I heard you screaming just now... Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course!" Ichigo beamed as she fumbled a little inwardly. "The room was dark and when I was trying to find the light switch, he accidentally stepped on my toe, so yeah... I screamed."

Finishing with a proud smile at her quickly thought up excuse, Ichigo laughed as her mother giggled a little.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it... Maybe you should be a little _nicer_ to him," Then, as she closed the door a little, Momomiya Sakura added, "Well, goodnight Honey!"

"Goodnight Mom!"

Ichigo winced a little.

_Hah... It's his fault anyway, Kisshu deserved it._

But as she turned off the lights and slipped under her blanket, Ichigo replayed the scene when she felt a small impact on her cheek as he kissed her, and giggled a little.

Face now tinted a little at the memory, Ichigo smiled as she closed her eyes.

_Maybe he isn't so bad after all..._

--

Outside Ichigo's bedroom, as Momomiya Sakura closed the door, she blinked, slightly worried.

_What exactly _was_ going in there?_

But thinking no further, the redheaded female just smiled gently and shook her head, making her way down the stairs again.

_Maybe it was nothing; Kish was just merely borrowing her phone after all. _

_--_

"Well, you sure are early today Ichigo-chan!" Miwa commented as Ichigo giggled a little.

"Yep! Well, today is the day where we get the final preparations for the class trip ready, ne? Since the weekend starts tomorrow!"

"Hakodate, Hakodate, Hakodate... I can't wait!" Moe sang out loud as the four of them –Kisshu, Ichigo, Moe and Miwa- walked down the street, heading to school.

"Me neither!" Miwa beamed as Ichigo laughed.

"Ohh, it'll be so fun! And the date's drawing near too!"

Then, turning to Kisshu who was smiling all the way but not having said a word so far after they had greeted each other, Ichigo smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure Ryou and Zakuro got everything prepared and ready with the teacher."

Breaking out into a perfect grin, Kisshu placed his head nonchalantly behind his head. "Who said I was worrying, Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes even as her smile still lingered on her lips.

"Oh yeah..." Moe turned to the both of them as she pointed out worriedly. "Kish doesn't have a passport yet or something, right?"

"Mmm... But Ayumi-sensei has got that covered." Ichigo reassured her friends as they walked through the school gates.

While still chatting about the class trip and what they could do there, the four of them entered the classroom, which was almost full and took their seats.

--

Once lessons were over and almost the whole class had handed up their forms with parental signatures on, Ayumi-sensei released her students who were still brimming with excitement before she motioned for Kish to follow her into the teacher's room.

Ichigo just nodded her head slowly while giving an encouraging smile when Kisshu glanced nervously at her.

Soon after, while all the students had left the now empty classroom –except for Ichigo who had to wait for Kisshu- Ichigo sighed as she plopped herself up on a random student's desk. Miwa and Moe had already headed home after bidding their farewell with the promise of meeting her on Sunday, when they would then meet at school for the class trip.

It's barely just two more days!

The redhead smiled wistfully, legs dangling over the desk.

Suddenly, she heard someone call her name.

"Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo spun around and looked towards the direction in which the voice was coming from.

"Masaya-kun!"

"Ichigo-san, you're still staying behind?" His black onyx hair swayed a little as a small breeze swept into the classroom, his eyes fixed on the redhead as he smiled.

Ichigo returned the smiling gesture back. "Hai! I'm umm... waiting for Kish, Ayumi-sensei has been sorting out his documents for the trip; umm, how about you Masaya-kun? Still staying behind?"

Masaya just smiled as he made his way to his girlfriend. "Kendo practice, but it doesn't start soon, so I thought I'll walk around the school campus a bit."

As the teen got nearer, Ichigo couldn't help flushing as he swept a few loose strands of her reddish magenta locks behind her ears.

"So you're leaving for the class trip on Sunday?"

"Hai," The cat girl lowered her head in shyness as her boyfriend leaned closer, face tinted red himself.

Lifting her chin up ever so gently, the couple's lips were about to meet...

--

The registrations and documents were complete, Ayumi-sensei had said, and Kisshu could head to Hakodate for the class trip as well! Ichigo would be pleased and happy for him.

The emerald-haired teen smiled brightly as he was just about to walk into the classroom, about to call out the redhead's name to announce the good news, but what he saw made his heart plummet down greatly at once as his smile faltered.

"Ichigo!?"

--

Before she felt any soft impact on her lips, Ichigo's head shot up alertly as her auburn orbs met Kisshu's topaz ones.

"Ichigo-san?"

Acting upon instincts, the redhead leapt off the table as she hurriedly made her way to the teen with the rich emerald locks while Kisshu just ignored her and walked away at normal pace.

Inside, Kisshu felt sheer anger burned in his heart as he kept a straight face, preventing any angry tears from streaming down his cheeks.

"Wait, Kisshu, WAIT!" Behind him, the girl hollered as she finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

Forcing out a weak grin, Kisshu slowed down as she walked beside him, glancing angrily.

Thinking better of the situation, Kisshu decided to not make a fuss out of it. Why? Well, no doubt Masaya was still Ichigo's boyfriend, and to continue to win her heart without giving up, Kisshu couldn't be angry at a thing like that.

What's more, Ichigo was, if not, beginning to like him now.

_And no matter what, I WILL win Ichigo over in the end._

The determined teen vowed to himself, a grin plastered on his face.

"Kisshu!"

Showing a grin, Kisshu whirled to look at the pink mew as he answered with his 'usual voice', "Ne, Koneko-chan?"

"Wait, whatever you saw, our lips haven't even MET yet!" The redhead protested angrily.

_Wait, why am I even bothering to explain to him?_

The cat girl mentally slapped herself.

"And he's my boyfriend, so-"

"Hai, Hai, I know," Kisshu mused, arms folded behind his head. "But that's for now Koneko-chan..." His confident yet somewhat smug smile seemed to irritate the feisty mew as Ichigo's eyes widened as she screeched, face red.

"Wait, what do you mean by '_but that's for now_'!?" The redhead demanded to know as Kisshu just smirked in response as a few curious students cocked their head in the 'couple's' direction, wondering what all the commotion the red-haired girl was making was about.

--

Masaya frowned, as he felt a strange uncertain, yet knowing feeling in his heart. A feeling of possibility that the relationship he shared with Momomiya Ichigo wasn't so strong to withstand everything after all.

_Could it be true?_

_Why was that?_

Sighing, Masaya walked out of the classroom, pushing unwanted thoughts out of his head. Maybe it was just a false alarm; Ichigo was nice to every one of her friends after all... Kish could very well be one of them; the girl didn't want to hurt anyone after all.

Yes, he had to trust Ichigo. Trust his girlfriend that she would know what her feelings were.

--

"Goodnight Kish..." Ichigo murmured as the other teen yawned, hand on the door.

"Goodnight Koneko-chan," Kisshu grinned, leaning in to the redheaded female. "Care to give me a goodnight kiss?"

"_What_?" Momomiya Ichigo flushed sharply in reply as she prepared to slam the door in the alien's face. It was already night time as Kisshu stood right outside the pink mew's bedroom door, hoping for yet another kiss.

"Okay, Koneko-chan, wait!" The teen with topaz orbs exclaimed dramatically, pushing the door right open again.

Ichigo couldn't help letting out a smirk, a hand on her hip. "Anything else, Kish?"

The cheek alien pretended to ponder, fingers on his chin. Then, swooping down on the unsuspecting girl, he swiftly planted a soft kiss on Ichigo's pink tinted lips as his hand tilted her chin up ever so slightly.

The female's eyes widened, but before she could react verbally, the green-headed boy teleported into his room with a grin;

"Thanks for the kiss, Koneko-chan!"

A small smile couldn't help curling up at the sides her strawberry-coloured lips; Ichigo's finger delicately traced the last place their lips had met. Unknowingly, the redhead let her finger's touch linger there without much thoughts racing through her mind.

Shaking her head slowly, Ichigo giggled a little as she shut the door. She wasn't angry... but thought nothing more of the little strange warmth that seemed to spark and radiate ever so slightly in her heart.

--

_Sunday, 07:50a.m_

Ichigo woke up to the hot breath on her ear as she mumbled about nothing in particular and turned the other way. Pulling her blanket over to her neck, Momomiya Ichigo waved away a few stray strands of hair that gently brushed on her cheeks from above.

"_Koneko-chan_..." Kisshu's voice gently laced with smoothness echoed in her ear as the redhead swatted away a few strands of green-locks that were tickling her, ever so lightly touching her face.

"Wake up," The green-haired teen whispered, smiling to himself. Today was to be the day that they would head off to school for the Hakodate trip, but truth to be told, Kisshu was enjoying every second of what was happening now. Brushing the time needed to get to school away, the teenager gave his best grin when the girl tossed over, her face a mere few inches away from him.

"_...Nya?.._" As her eyes fluttered open sleepily, Ichigo's brown orbs instantly locked on to bright topaz ones.

"K-Kish...?" It took quite awhile for the pink mew to absorb all information in, because it was only have two whole seconds that Ichigo's eyes widened instantly with shock.

"KISSHU!!"

Kisshu chuckled with pride. "Good morning, Honey. Don't you know that you're very lucky both your parents aren't in right now to hear you scream your _boyfriend's _name like that?"

Her immediate reaction was to slam a pillow right into his face in hope of breaking his nose. Of course, that could not ever happen, for who ever heard of someone breaking their nose when a fluffy pink pillow **BAMS **right into it?

"Mmfftthonneyy,dounnforgetthatttwestillhaavethheHaakoddatetriptodayy." Kisshu's muffled voice was barely audible as the soft feathers in the pillow prevented proper words from coming out.

"I do not car-" The cat girl began to reply before something struck her and she proceeded to remove the fluffy inanimate object before Kisshu suffocated. Kisshu was _part _human now even though his teleportation powers and such had stayed; a side-effect to the potion that the alien had to take was that he now needed _air. _Yes, air to breathe in, and without it... let's just say that it wouldn't be pleasant since his face would change from his milky pale colour to blue.

"...What did you say?" Ichigo tried again, as Kisshu's face smiled at her curious one.

"I said, 'Honey, don't forget that we still have the Hakodate trip today'." The green-haired alien beamed as the redhead began to panic, leaping out of bed in an instant. Not paying any attention to the 'honey' word in the alien's sentence, the girl's eyes shone in a fluster.

"Unwaahhh!! I-I've not packed ANYTHING for the trip yet!!" Ichigo's arms flailed in confusion as she ran to her wardrobe and after a short search, threw a pink duffel bag out, then proceeding to skim through her clothes and chuck them in.

"What about you," The mew asked, actions focused on finding 'nice' clothes to wear. "Did you finish packing yet!?"

Arms folded behind his head, Kisshu couldn't resist floating as he laid a relaxed pose on air. "Of course, Koneko-chan; I've packed everything yesterday!"

Ichigo took a precious second to whipped around. "And you didn't remind me!?"

Kisshu's topaz orbs blinked wide in innocence. "...I was supposed to?"

Inside, Kisshu chuckled. It was just like his koneko-chan to forget to pack completely for the trip, only to then rush through everything the next day.

"Arghh, never mind!" The flustered teen turned back into stuffing clothes into her bag. "I hope we aren't going to be late!!"

A smirk danced on his lips. "Ne, Koneko-chan, the next time you want to remind you or something, what about a small fee; in form of a kiss?" The young male hinted suggestively as he watched his koneko-chan now taking out her... undergarments to fit in the pink duffel bag too.

Now, the bag didn't have much space in it, but with a little bit of luck, all could still fit in.

Kisshu's grin spread even wider, showing all his pearly whites as he floated over to the hustling girl.

"Need help, Koneko-chan?" Volunteering himself, Kisshu chuckled as Ichigo continued to direct all her attention to packing her stuff.

Chocolate orbs scanning through numerous clothes that were messily stuffed into her bag, Ichigo hurriedly replied with not much attention as she chucked a pink camera and her phone along with the rest of stuff she was going to bring along.

"Hai, please hurry Kisshu!"

Not noticing what she had just _allowed _the alien to do, the redhead's face bloomed a bright garnet red when she finally noticed what was in Kisshu's hands, yet again.

"Now which one... What do you think, Koneko-chan?" Shifting his attention from the first strawberry polka dotted bra in his left hand's grasp to the lacy light lilac blue of the other in his right fingers enveloping the strap, Kisshu smirked wider down at both.

His brows slightly furrowed in 'deep' thought, Kisshu glanced up at his Koneko-chan's... chest. "Maybe you should take both!" His bright grin lit his face with laughter.

Ichigo couldn't hold in much longer as she grabbed a pencil (it happened to be the closest thing on the desk near to her) and flung it hard. "OWW!"

"H-How dare you!? OUT NOW!!"

The obedient alien immediately teleported out of his koneko-chan's room to safety in response to Ichigo's screams.

--

Kisshu wrapped his arms around Ichigo as she had both their bags -Hers pink, his slightly bigger and green- in her hands.

Inhaling deeply to take in his koneko-chan's scent, Kisshu then teleported with Ichigo enveloped in his firm hold.

"Ohayo Ichigo-chan, Kish-kun!!" Miwa's voice was shrill as the eager brunette waved her hand in direction to both teens.

Almost all their classmates were already there, accompanied with a very impatient Ayumi-sensei who seemed to sigh with relief when she had saw that the 'couple' had made it.

"Late once again, Miss Momomiya," Ayumi-sensei tapped her toes on the pavement. "And you too, Kish. But anyways, I'm glad that both you over-sleeping couple made it; now we can board the bus to the airport."

"C-Couple!?" Ichigo exclaimed in protest, face flushing pink once again; and even Kisshu seemed a little taken aback, although the mildly shocked expression was soon replaced with an amused one.

Obediently, the students (clad in their own clothes) boarded the bus one by one as Kisshu took a seat next to Ichigo, Miwa and Moe seated right behind them.

--

Reaching the airport was kind of a short journey as Kisshu awed in amazement at the airport he had never once got the chance to enter before.

Getting their tickets, and having completed all basic airport procedure's floated by easily enough as they soon boarded their awaiting flight.

The plane soon took off, heading in its fixed destination: Hakodate.

--

"WOW, IT'S SIMPLY _BEAUTIFUL_ NYAA!!"

Loud chattering erupted as the students awed and gaped, nudging one another playfully.

"Okay students, now please get on the bus to the hotel..."

Ichigo grabbed Kisshu's hand in her aura of elatedness. "C'mon Kish, LET'S GO!!"

* * *

(: Well, the class trip is FINALLY here, but for it to 'officially' begin (where they explore and stuff XD), you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. D: And yes, 'elatedness' _is _a word ;)

Personally, I found this chapter a little rushed... )X -ack!- D: But I hope it wasn't _too _bad. :O

**Replies:**

KillerQueen348: Ahehes, XD She didn't suspect anything.. _much_. The 'official' chapter of the school trip shall start in the next chapter; apologies ;)

Suuz112: Yes, I would agree with you that Kisshu would probably not live to see the next ray of sunlight if that was Shintaro XD And aww, (hehe;)) thanks for being concerned for my exam results and giving me best wishes for it ;) I kind of did okay, although I've not been informed of the overall grade for the whole year yet, heh ;D The classtrip would be one to remember, I promise ;) XD

Safaia Bara: Yayy, that was really nice of you X3 Shintaro doesn't show up_, this _time, but I can't be sure of the next one though! ;D

Rizu Neko-Chan: Ahehe, not in this one ;) Update! ;D

FriendKiller: ;D Not really, you didn't tire me; although I got confused a little about your review though XD But don't worry about it, I kind of understand more or less now! X)

pinky strawberry angel: Aww, that was really sweet, my story held your attention while in school XD -hugs you, ahehe- Sorry this chapter took a while (not _that_ long, but still longer than usual D:) The next one would probably come out faster though ;)

xDrEaMeRx4xEVAx: ;D Thanks, update! ;)

XxLettiexPaixX: Kisshu kissed Ichigo on her right cheek! ;D (even though he was kinda aiming for her lips, hehe..) Arigatou! ;)

XxxDeathStarxxX: Ahehe, thanks! ;D Here's an update (though you've probably finished reading it- unless you read the replies first..hehe.) XD I try my best not to rush through the story as it would probably make it unbelievable; I hope this one was okay as well! ;)

TazzybizzyNya: D: You were grounded!? And I was kinda wondering where you've been, ahehe.. ;) Well, at least you're back now! -gives you a celebration cookie- :3

I really appreciate all your reviews; they really motivated me so to update sooner! XD

Well, the next chapter would probably come out faster than this one cause the class trip would be alot more fun to write -wink;)- But until then, you could suggest or tell me what you roughly want to see and expect for their stay at Hakodate; although it's not a hundred percent guaranteed that I would fufill them D: I've already got a few ideas running around in my head, but still, suggestions are welcomed, _really_. ;)

-Ai-Chan


	12. Unexpected 'twists' DO happen

Standard Disclaimer: The last time I've checked, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

For those of you who were waiting, yes! Chapter 12 IS finally out! ;p

Been busy lately, but oh well ;)

Nothing much here except for the room assigning, that most of you are dying to see. ;))) So cheer up! ;D

-Ai-Chan

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

Unexpected 'twists' DO happen

_.xo.xo"And Ichi?"xo.xo._

The inn the students were staying in was huge, but it gave off that cosy peaceful aura. Ichigo and the rest made their way up the small wooden flight of stairs up to the second level. Spacious. The hallway was long, and there seemed to be many rooms located on this level, even though there was another flight of stairs leading straight up to level three.

"Okay everyone," Ayumi-sensei hushed the excited mutterings of her students as they quietened down -to listen for the given instructions. "Please pair yourselves up in two for a room-mate, and a partner for the rest of your trip-"

A hand was raised, interrupting the teacher's announcement.

"Yes, Saki?"

"Does that mean we can only hang out with our chosen partner for the trip?" The brunette asked, eyes fixed expectantly on the older female who smiled in reply as the rest strained to listen as well.

"Of course not; you'll have to more or less be with your partner but you can stick together with the others as well, understand?"

"Hai!" The class chirped in chorus as they bustled, looking for a friend to partner with. Miwa and Moe grabbed either side of both Momomiya Ichigo's wrists. "Let's partner together, Ichigo-chan."

Moe blinked in worry. "Anou... Sensei said, 'in _pairs_', but there's three of us."

Kisshu folded his arms, slightly insulted. It would seem like the latter had been forgotten, and left out for his koneko-chan's plans. And the next thing he knew, he was approached; but not by the redheaded teen of course.

But it didn't take long for Ichigo to realise that Kisshu was missing from the scene as the female trio walked up to the teacher who looked at them knowingly in return.

"Umm, Ayumi-sensei, but the three of us are-"

"Four," Ichigo interrupted the brunette, her chocolate orbs darting for sight of the topaz-eyed male. Now where was he?

"Ah! Four, I've almost forgotten about..." Moe smacked her head sheepishly as they looked over their shoulder slightly. "Gomen, Ichigo!"

Ichigo made a slight face which expressed the _'why-apologize-to-me?'_ look fairly well on her facial features. But that expression quickly faltered when the cat girl was interrupted by a loud female's voice that came from behind her.

"Kish-kuunnn!"

This caused the pink mew to turn in direction of the voice, which she had instantly found as loud and annoying.

"Come, Kish-kun! I'll partner up with you, ne?" With a swish of her hair, a brunette donning a bright blue hair-band sauntered up to a certain oh-so-familiar green-haired teen- that made Ichigo giggled a little at the sight.

However, it didn't seem so funny anymore when Kisshu himself was approached by a few more of Ichigo's fellow classmates -which were of the same gender as her- with requests for pairing up with him.

From where she was standing, Ichigo could here fairly well, although Kisshu's words were yet another thing in all for the male's voice was partially drowned out by the little crowd of girls around him. And it didn't help when Kisshu was talking in a slightly softer tone than his normal voice while he took a step back at the advancing troop.

"Ah! But Kish is going to partner with me instead!" A whine was heard from another's voice.

"Ne, Kish-kun, you don't have a partner right?... Well, so do I!"

The other girls ignored her as more persuading was carried out.

"-Ichigo?" A look was shot in the teen's direction. "She's with Miwa and Moe!"

"Yeah! And it doesn't seem like they've included you in..."

A girl, who had her hair swept up in two ponytails grabbed Kisshu by the arm. "Ayumi-sensei-"

"Hey!"

As Ichigo watched the scene unfolding before her very eyes, the girl's brows furrowed even more than they already are. And it didn't help when Kisshu threw a 'sexy' grin at his small female fan-base and pretended to ponder, folding one of his arms and rubbing his chin thoughtfully with the other one. Topaz orbs trailing up at nothing in particular, Kisshu didn't see his koneko-chan smacking her shaking head in suppressed frustration.

"He's really popular... isn't he?" Ayumi-sensei pondered out loud with slight interest as she watched the teen's back hit against the wall at the cornering group of students.

"You'd say..." Moe prodded her friend's arm. "The guy you brought in seems increasingly popular, ne Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed in response.

_What is that dumb baka doing!? We should be-_

Ichigo snapped out of her thoughts. Jealous? No way! Ichigo bit on her lip to prevent an outburst raging inside of her.

_Whatever, he'd better get over with this quick._

_Stupid Kisshu..._

"Well, okay," Kisshu's voice rose slightly so that the entire crowd could catch hold of what he was saying. "I'll pick..." Kisshu dragged on this voice as suspense for the eager and excited girls lingered on, increasing with very second.

That caught the cat girl's attention as Ayumi-sensei sighed. "He's taking too long for this..."

His eyes glancing slowly at every one of them, Kisshu so happened to catch sight of what seemed to be wide accusing brown eyes at the corner. Ichigo was somewhat glaring fiercely, in hope to incinerate that pretty boy on the spot.

_WAIT ICHIGO! What are you thinking!? Kisshu is _so_ not PRETTY! Nor hot, nor-_

Kisshu's grin widened, white pointed fangs seemingly gleaming in contrast to the light above. Making his way back to all three girls -Miwa, Moe, and Ichigo-, Kisshu clutched his koneko-chan's hand. "I'll partner with you, ne koneko-chan?"

A few accusing glares from certain classmates were thrown in a certain redhead's direction as the girl jumped back in late reaction, face flushing scarlett.

"NANI!?"

"Momomiya-san," Ayumi-sensei began sternly, in position of the teacher. "Have you forgotten where we're at now?"

Ichigo froze, then shook her head in remorse.

"We'll discuss this later..." Turning to the rest of the watching audience, Ayumi-sensei raised her voice, "And the rest of you! Get into your partners now!"

A few grumbles were heard as one girl, Saki, protested quickly. "But I want to-"

"I said **no**!"

--

Ayumi-sensei tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well?" She asked, onyx orbs shifting it's gaze from teen to teen.

Ichigo bit her lip, head down. "I don't know..." She admitted at last as little sighs could be heard.

After Ayumi-sensei had given out keys, and sent the fellow students pairs to their respective rooms, she was left with the task of assigning pairs the four remaining teens.

_"-Some of your beds will be somewhat a queen-sized one instead of two seperate single ones... but there's only a few, so that's nothing to worry about. I won't know which one it is, so all of you will just have to go into your rooms and check later..._

_"And don't forget to bathe and change before coming out of your rooms at exactly..." Checking her watch resulted in a pause before Ayumi-sensei continued her speech. "Six o'clock, you hear me? Now there's about an hour or two till six, so use that time wisely to unpack your stuff, or take a short nap; we'll be going for a quick trip in Hakodate City, got it!?"_

_"Hai!"_

Ayumi-sensei sighed heavily. This class trip was turning out worse; not the least bit enjoyable for now. Anyways... with this four, -no, two, in the way..

"Umm... I'll share a room with Ichigo," The blond broke the silence as she jabbed her friend a little.

Ichigo blinked, wide-eyed. They had been trying to decide the pairing arrangement for what seemed to be _ages _now; and it still hadn't ended up anywhere near a proper decision yet.

"But-"

The pink mew's glance darted to Kisshu who frowned unhappily at her. Surely she wasn't going to leave him with a friend of hers? No matter how.. _evil _his koneko-chan was to him (even less now), she wouldn't, no, she **couldn't **do this to him. What happened to their relationship? Oh wait.. that's right, Momomiya Ichigo still had Masaya, and her relationship with Kisshu wasn't much in comparison... right?

Kisshu wanted to open his mouth, to protest but...

"Okay, that's settled then," Ayumi-sensei concluded, like she was finally closing a long-time case- happy, yet relieved for it to end. "Moe and Ichigo, the both of you will share a room. And Kish?... You'll be with Miwa."

Miwa's nervousness seemed to reveal itself as she held both her hands together. Cracking up a soft shaky smile, the brunette asked, "But... Aren't both boys and girls supposed to be in separate rooms?"

All three pairs of eyes then made it's way to the teacher who massaged the sides of her head in an attempt to drive an on-coming migraine away.

Ayumi-sensei cleared her throat. "As much as I hate to do this... the boys are already paired and it would be of no convenience if 'Mr. Popular' here decides to join them..." Voice trailing away, both Ichigo and Kisshu felt the urge to protest as their teacher rambled on about reasons for her actions.

Finally, both disappointed teens -Ichigo and Kisshu- exchanged down-casted glances as Ayumi-sensei placed the keys in their new partners' hands. "Okay, it's settled then. Of course, you guys may switch if you want but..."

"Hai, Ayumi-sensei," Both brunette and blond chorused together as their teacher smiled and walked down the hallway, trying the lock to her own room. But not before sending a stern glare to the green-haired teen, with a warning to kill him should he disobey the given command.

"No hanky-panky now," Ayumi-sensei warned the male who raised his eyebrows in return. _Hanky-panky?_

"Miwa, tell me if he does anything, got that clear?"

"H-Hai." The soft-spoken girl with brown locks replied clearly as she twirled her fingers.

"And Kish, if I ever find out... you'll be facing _very _harsh consequences; got me!?"

The topaz-eyed boy saluted like a soldier.

_Forget _you_... Koneko-chan WILL KILL ME if I did anything! And she's my-_

Ayumi-sensei nodded at her remaining students and shut the door.

Kisshu winced as Ichigo bit her lip at the given decision before Moe shot the two of them with a suspicious glance and ushered her redheaded friend away. Miwa quickly caught up with the blond and redhead before whispering while a blush surfaced on her cheeks a little. "Umm, Ichigo-chan... Promise to help me okay?"

"Huh?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, eyes wide with curiosity. "Help with wha-"

"Onegai!"

Kisshu cocked his head at the little conversation they were having with a frown; their voices weren't very audible from where the teen was standing. And this whole 'room partnering' thing wasn't right... Kisshu was supposed to be paired up with his koneko-chan and live happily ever after!... Well... Not really, but you get the point.

Ichigo flustered a little, hand quickly rubbing her head. "U-Uh, of course! Of course I'll help you Miwa!"

Miwa sent a grateful and beaming smile to Ichigo as Moe let out a small laugh before continuing in her actions to usher Momomiya Ichigo into their room. Miwa then headed back to Kisshu; a smile slightly lingering on her face.

Kisshu watch as Ichigo gave him her last glance before disappearing into a room with her pink duffel bag.

Turning to Miwa, the teenage male then forced a friendly grin. "Well, let's go shall we?"

Miwa's unsettled gaze met his topaz orbs before she let out a weak smile, a little blush forming on her cheeks. "Hai..."

Picking up their bags, Kisshu and Miwa headed to their given room and Miwa fitted the key perfectly into the key-hole. Kisshu threw a last glance towards his koneko-chan's door as his heart sank.

_Stupid stupid stupid! This wasn't supposed to happen!_

And to think that Kisshu had a chance to stay with his koneko-chan while Masaya was not in the way! Fury overwhelmed Kisshu's heart for a second at his chances before a wave of disappointment and sadness washed it over. "At least I'll still get to see my koneko-chan later..." Kisshu muttered softly to himself as Miwa whipped around.

"U-Um... Did you say anything?"

Kisshu faked a smile at his koneko-chan's friend. "Nope; of course not!"

Miwa smiled as she pulled the boy by half his wrist and hand into the room.

--

Moe flicked on the lights by the switch that was present at the side of the door. Ichigo threw her bag onto the bed. It was surprisingly, a huge bed intended for two persons; not seperate single beds. Well, Ayumi-sensei DID say that some beds were an exception to the given single beds...

This caused the redheaded cat girl to blink as a thought invaded her mind: Was Kisshu's and Miwa's bed a queen-sized one too?

Her heart thumped as she shook slightly... No, it couldn't be, _right_?

Moe prodded Ichigo out of her trance, a worried expression clouding her face. "Are you okay, Ichigo?" The blond asked, before the expression of worry was replaced by a suspicious one. "Are you thinking about Kish?"

"N-Nani?" Ichigo swirled, her brown orbs looking straight into Miwa's ones.

"Don't deny it, Ichigo," Moe replied sharply, accusation flooding her eyes; although there was worry and curiosity also lacing her voice. "It's written all over your face!"

"N-Nani?" Was the redhead's reply, although louder now, as her hands flew to her face. Ichigo felt her scarlett bright face which was now giving out a hot warmth to it. It was as if the girl was trying to feel for anything that gave her away as her blond friend watched her carefully with interest.

"Ichigo!" Moe exclaimed, grabbing her friend determinedly by her shoulders while setting the teen down 'plop' onto the bed. "You aren't _really_ falling for him, are you!?"

Ichigo stuttered, as words came out in a word mixture of blur mumblings that could not be audible for the human ear. Moe continued to shake the redhead with a mixture of firmness, disbelief and worry. "Ichigo? Ichigo!?"

"Nani!?" The flustered girl blurted out in reply as Moe sighed. "What about Masaya, ne Ichigo!? Your boyfriend; have you forgotten all about him!?"

The flustered shaking got quicker, setting Ichigo into a blur as she retorted with a defiant "Of course NOT!"

Moe sighed as she released the grip she had on her friend's shoulders, plopping down to sit on the bed next to the frowning redhead herself. Then, getting hold of the other teen's shoulders yet again, Moe gently made the cat girl face her eye to eye. "No seriously Ichigo... do you like Kish?"

Honesty, determination and friendship shone in the blonde's light brown orbs. Ichigo glared angrily. What was Moe trying to point out!? Was their friendship not based on trust!?

_Why can't Moe just BELIEVE me!?_

"I _said, _I do-"

"Ichigo," Moe muttered, seriousness over-shadowing her face before it became light and lax again. "Whatever you do, please do confide in me; I'm willing to listen, and help you, got it Ichi? We're best friends, remember?"

Ichigo's throat felt hoarse. Guilty, sadness, and hesistance over-whelmed the mew as she gazed at her friend who was now giving her a light smile that said, 'everything-is-going-to-be-okay'.

_No it's not, _Ichigo thought as she felt her chest tightened. _No it's not Moe..._

"Even if you do decide that you want to break up with Masaya because you've found a new love; your true love..." Moe continued on before she paused, biting her lip. Looking up at the redhead's brown iries she informed with much truth and friendlyness of a true friend, "I'll support and respect your decision."

Ichigo's face faltered even more as her gaze trailed right down onto the floor, as if her shoes were suddenly getting to be very interesting; for the girl was busily observing them. "Thanks Moe," Ichigo finally whispered, holding Moe's gaze as the blond smiled, pulling the teen into a tight friendship hug.

_B-But, how can I ever leave Masaya? Kish, h-he...-_

Pulling away, Moe then softened her voice as she said kindly, yet hesitantly, interrupting Ichigo's thoughts.

"And Ichi?"

"Hm?" Ichigo blinked, clueless.

The blond then took a deep breath before she looked at the cat girl with concern. Eyes lacing with worry for her friend who was sitting right next to her now, Moe chewed on the inside of her lower lip for a split second.

"Miwa has a _huge_ crush on Kish... That was what she wanted your help for just now...

"_...and you _promised_ her..._"

* * *

Uh-oh. DX

_Kisshu: Just what do you mean by 'Uh-oh'!? _

The reason why I didn't place Ichigo in the same room as Kisshu is because that was just _too_ predictable. Before I've even done the previous chapter, when the idea of an Hakodate class trip popped up, I was actually debating on whether I should let Ichigo and Kisshu would share a room together.

I wouldn't just want it to be that way just yet, so here's a little... twist. -escapes inanimate objects flung- HOWEVER(!), that doesn't mean that it's going to be like that for the rest of the trip, so NEVER FEAR! ;D (For you've got bigger things to worry about, ne? D:)

Due to the response from readers, the future benefits that the future chapters could gain from that, and my own _mind _I've decided that they'd BOTH share a room somehow... -shifty eyes and a smirk surfaces on my face- And now for the...

**Replies:**

XxxDeathStarxxX: YAYYS! ;D And wow, you read at two am!? I know many people do that too, but I can NEVER (that 'late' anyways)! D: I need my daily sleep before I go all... weird. XD Mmm... Don't worry bout your short review! I loved it all the same (this is a long reply... no?) D: And I think my mind was thinking the exact same thing as yours when I typed out the 'where they explore and stuff!' XD But I've still decided to put that sentence there in the end! );D Ahehe, and yupp. I guess I did make the part with Sakura over-intense, because it was only at the last minute when I typed out the other chapter that I decided that I would spare these two teens!... Kish is lucky, _huh_? :3

Suuz112: Ahehe, thanks! ;D Well, here's an update! And it took... -counts with fingers (heh)- only 4 days before I decide to churn out a new chapter for great people like you! X3 And did this most certainly surprise you? :o

KillerQueen348: ;) Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just great with your new story! XD I'll be sure to read it once you post it out! ;D And thanks alot; I did fairly well in my exams :3 I'll probably work harder next year (if my procastination gives me a break O.o) ;)

FriendKiller: Hehe, well, okay! ;D

felton0fanatic: Ahehe, soon enough!.. I guess. ;) And for the plane thing, I was actually planning for that to come in on their trip _back_ to Tokyo since Ichigo would be tired (not that Kisshu isn't) from the trip and it'll make a cute scene.. X3

XxLettieXPaixX: ;D Well, here's an update! And I'm happy that you've finally decided to create an account! XD Welcome! ;)

Safaia Bara: Hehe, well, that would be a funny scene -snickers- ;) Update!

TazzybizzyNya: ;) You'll just hace to find out soon enough; although there's a 'problem' now.. (Miwa) ):?

kankananime123: XD Ahehe, yupp! But then they'll all be busy with their jobs and school (all except Zakuro) for Ichigo and Kisshu are only here due to a chance given by a class field trip! :O And for Masaya.. Yupp. :3 But he'll still be studying in school... However, who knows what happens AFTER the class trip? X) Don't wait for that though, 'enjoy' the class trip now! ;D

pinky strawberry angel: XD -snuggles- (... I like to snuggle people O.o ahehe...) XD Update! ;3

xDrEaMeRx4xEVA: Ahehe X) Yepp! ;D

The Silver Kira Fox: YAYY! Here's an update! ;D And sorry, they won't just start going out just yet.. :x There's still more to come!

sukistrawberry2468: Ahehe, arigatou! X) I will!(complete this story in the end) ;D

Arigatou for all your reviews! They really DO make me update faster (well, faster than normal anyways..) -.-; I felt as if I haven't updated this fic in a **week or so **when its only been four days.. Maan, you guys are good... :X

;) -Gives each a chocolate chip cookie- I'll probably give you pictures of Kish and Ichigo next! ;D

-Ai-Chan


	13. A Melange of Feelings

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor the canon characters of course. :3

Chapter 13! I was really meaning for it to be published on this Friday, but I got motivation from a certain someone, a.k.a. KillerQueen348 in one of her messages; that made me type and churn out this whole chapter today ;)

And here I've thought that this was somehow a little forgotten after the unusually long update -at least... it's longest so far-; (ahehe... silly, I know. But still...).

So thank you, girl! :D You've really made my day. Heehee. ;)

And arigatou to all my readers too; for your great reviews that also play an important part in keeping me going! ;)

-Ai-Chan

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

A Melange of Feelings

_."Koneko-chan!"._

_M-Miwa... Kish... P-Promise!_

Ichigo's mouth opened as she gaped at her blond friend in front of her, chocolate eyes wide. "B-But-" She stuttered with her words, tripping over everything she wanted to say but found that it was almost impossible to. But was this really such a big shock that Ichigo should be baffled or stuck by? After all, Kisshu was without a doubt, popular among her female classmates.

Moe stared at the redhead who was in ineffable confusion. _I knew it..._

"But what, Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked, her mind blank. What was she to do now? The girl felt cold; her heart had seemingly developed a slight layer of crisp, crusted snow on it's exterior surface as it was lugged down by a depressing sort of weight burden. Moe was staring at her with expecting light brown orbs, shining as if she knew _everything_. That her suspicions had been confirmed; that Kisshu and Ichigo were most definitely...-

Ichigo shook her head, heart pounding a like a steady metronome of rhythmic motion, like a sped up soft ticking version of a clock. Chocolate brown orbs staring down at the bed-sheet slightly crumpled from her sitting impact, Ichigo sighed. Miwa was, without a doubt, one of Ichigo's closest and best friend; and Ichigo would _never_ hurt her... Never.

"N-Nothing," Her voice came out slightly raspy; it was like the girl's throat was hoarse... and dry. Then, as if to prove her point, Ichigo lifted her head to gaze up to Moe, who was now wearing a concerned frown. Letting out a soft smile, Ichigo couldn't resist pulling Moe into a hug.

"I'm fine, so I've promised to help her, ne?"

She couldn't help the fact that she was indeed flustered and thrown into confusion, and that she did feel a little _ting _of despair in her heart. But it was nothing, the girl concluded. _It was nothing, really. Kisshu is just an enemy turned friend now, and I've still got Masaya. I've been really friendly towards him, but I do that to all of my friends, right!?_

Moe frowned as she hugged back in the midst of the soothing silence that had caressingly enveloped itself around the two close friends. It had engulfed both Ichigo and Moe herself. She knew that something was wrong; it was obvious.

It was similar as to of a blood-red rose standing out among its prickly barrier of thorns- which were of dark zircon green themselves. But something in her conscience told the understanding blond not to pursue it, to let the matter rest; and stay down at the bottom of the heap, suppressed by everything.

The teen sighed as she pulled away. "Hai, Ichigo. But I'll help you, okay?" Hands clasped over the shoulder joints of the cat girl, Moe gave her best smile which was meant to give unlimited assurance to her redheaded friend. The sentence she had blurted out firmly to the girl had it's own little meaning from another angle too.

_"-But I'll help you, okay?" _I would help you lend a helping hand to Miwa for Kish, but I would also help you with a plethora of effort and support should you... change your mind. Because I know that whatever you would do, you'll never hurt Miwa for good.

_You would instead try your best to consider her feelings, and not let it fall shattered to the ground in countless fragments..._

Ichigo shot back, her teeth flashing a cheeky grin in return. "Mmhmm! I guess they do go well together!"

_Miwa, I will try my best to help you hook up with Kisshu. I really will! And maybe Kisshu would open up his sights to the people around him; he could find someone new, it would be for the best!_

_Or will it not?_

Ichigo pushed the little voice at the back of her mind into silence. Possibly ignoring the cry of protest, Ichigo made her decision; for the best of everyone: Miwa, Kisshu, Masaya... And herself as well. This shouldn't, wouldn't go wrong...

Moe let a relieved laugh slipped through her once stagnant throat as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo before releasing her grip once again. Putting a hand out, she signalled. "Best friends forever!"

The female giggled in response. Placing her hand atop of Moe's, Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Best friends forever!"

A surge of confidence and brilliance filled and penetrated her heart and soul as it washed away all unwanted thoughts of possible betrayal from her mind. She didn't think she'll regret her pledge allegiance later on, for fixing this particular couple would prove to be so hard for the pink mew later on.

--

Kisshu threw his bag down on the bag as the alien managed to plop right down beside the bag on the comfy, bouncy mattress of a bed.

_A bed for both huh?_

_...I wonder how Koneko-chan is doing now._

Only a few beds had been of a king, or queen-sized one, Kisshu wasn't sure. But wouldn't it be _lucky_, or a coincidence if Ichigo and Miwa had somehow got a double-person bed in their assigned room as well?

The thought of possible misunderstandings and awkwardness didn't surface from the alien's thoughts right now, as Kisshu let out a sigh of content. "A _proper_ bed..." Don't get the male wrong; the bed at his Koneko-chan's was comfy... Who was Kisshu to complain anyway? Being with her was all that mattered.

But the bed here was somehow... different. It was crisp-fresh from a recent making of the bed by the 'servants' working in this particular inn. The bed-sheet had a cold, cool touch to it as the once smooth line-less fabric had long and short lines of crumples on it now.

Then, Kisshu's topaz eyes flew open. That's right, the latter wasn't the only one in the room at the moment. Miwa was still sporting a pink blush-on on her cheeks, an after-effect that was clearly still lingering, due to the fact that what had led her to be in the same room with her recent crush replayed itself in her mind.

The green-haired boy shot up as he turned his attention to the nervous brunette standing by the bedside in front of him. "Ahh..."

Silence was awkward, as both Kisshu and Miwa had found out, much to the contrast of the phrases, 'Silence is golden, while duck-tape's silver'. Both teens would gladly settle for a bronze or nothing at all this instant now as Miwa shifted uneasily.

"I-I'll unpack my bag."

Miwa broke the silence with a small shaky smile. Who knew talking to your crush could be so hard? Sure, Ichigo had gone through this many times with Masaya; that was also another reason as to why Miwa had practically pleaded for the help from her 'ditsy' friend. Momomiya Ichigo, as Miwa had observed, had experience.

It was she that would give helpful tips and advice to the helpless brunette, Miwa. And the fact that Ichigo was the one that had somehow brought new student Kish into their school and class only made her confidence shine brighter. Ichigo was Kish's friend; the both were considerably close to one another.

Then Miwa paused. But... Kish does like Ichi, doesn't he? It was really obvious, even to her, if the girl would just observe the pair carefully. A frown tugged on her pink lips as she sank down onto an armchair. Silence laced her ears like the blowing wind, sifting past all confusion and disturbances that would plague the once calm human mind.

Kisshu had already flopped back onto the bed, lying on his back. Looking up at the ceiling, the boy then turned sideways to grin at the girl. "I'll be sleeping for a little while then. You wouldn't be using the bed now, right?"

Miwa propped up a somewhat preppy smile. "Of course not! I-I mean, go ahead, Kish-kun."

Kisshu just flashed his pearly white fangs back, then shifting his gaze to the ceiling again, closed his eyes. "You can wake me up when it's time to go for dinner, ne?"

Miwa nodded as a small smile lit on her facial features. "S-Sure!"

It was something particular that had attracted the brunette to him. A certain charm he had on her, and the other girls in class as well; they had all seemingly fallen in unrequited '_love_' with him. It was Kisshu's carefree nature and somehow ebullient personality which held her to him. He was a case of sui generis, with his shimmering topaz eyes and abnormally white pointed teeth (fangs).

But of course, she had seen him frown before; once or twice, when Ichigo ran off on his first day of school to find Masaya during recess.

_That's right, Masaya._

Ichigo still had him as a boyfriend. Miwa wondered if her friend had forgotten that as well. That Masaya was, at the moment, still waiting for his girlfriend's return in Tokyo. And Ichigo wasn't as bad as to break up with Masaya just like that over another boy she 'just met', right? 'A friend of hers', Kisshu was. Miwa understood that Ichigo would never want to hurt any one of her friends, especially Masaya.

Besides, if things really came down to _that_, Miwa knew. She would knew what to do... Even if it was a painful decision that would break their promise of a 'best-friend forever' friendship... Right? Ichigo would understand, wouldn't she?

Suddenly, this whole waiting thing till six o'clock seemed very long, as it dragged her thoughts with every secondly tick of the clock. Kisshu had by now, cave in to his sudden sleepiness, going off to the land of nod(1) for a possibly short stay.

So, Miwa headed for the closet and pulled out a flowery white dress with short, puffy sleeves. Grabbing a velvet pair of spurious honey brown fur at the top hem, reaching till mid-lower legs, Miwa smiled at her choice.

Grasping from her bag her pair of undergarments, Miwa then headed for the bathroom. Truth to say, it was considered a small one with a basic basin, shower space, and toilet seat. A considerably smooth milk coloured rug lay at the doorstep as the mirror's glass atop the wall of the basin fogged up in contact to hot steam released from the swishing hot water.

--

Ichigo unfolded a dress from her duffel bag as the girl stood up, observing the piece of fabric at arm's length. Both her hands had fingers twirled at the little strings of laces as Ichigo's eyes trailed down to the hem, the dress a somewhat darker shade of a pink sapphire. It was a spaghetti top, longing all the way down to Ichigo's mid thighs. Squatting down to ruffle through her bag again, the cat girl then pulled out a pair of white denim-material shorts that were roughly of the same length as normal mini-skirts in triumph.

Holding both pieces of clothing in two hands each, Ichigo twirled around to observe herself in the mirror which was situated across the room. She was giving introspection to herself as Miwa pulled out a cyan fluff jacket with high boots. Who said you weren't allowed to wear these in Hakodate?

A pair of three-quarter jeans did fine together with the combination too, as Miwa showed them to the redhead, snapping Ichigo out of her evaluation thoughts on how her clothes had matched.

"I'll be heading to use the bathroom now, Ichi."

Ichigo nodded as acknowledgement to her friend's statement. The girl hadn't seen the toilet yet, due to the commotion she had with Moe once they had so entered the room. Ichigo softly hummed to herself a soothing tone of melody that wafted throughout the entire room as the redhead was left patiently in wait of her blond friend.

--

6.00 P.M.

Kisshu emerged from the bathroom, still drying his hair with the use of a creamy-coloured towel in both his hands. Miwa had woken the latter up precisely at five thirty; half an hour ago. The male had then spent a considerably large amount of time in the bathroom washing up, showering, and having a fresh and clean change of clothes.

Miwa had already made her way out after she found out that it was alright for the teenage boy to be left alone without her. Kisshu opened the door and clicked it shut, then proceeding to lock his (their) room with the key to the room; given to him by Miwa.

The place was crowded like before, all his classmates had gathered in a loose cluster at the corridor. "Koneko-chan!"

Kisshu swiftly made his way to Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa as he waved at a certain redheaded teen.

The topaz-eyed male could've sworn that he saw his Koneko-chan's smile falter though, as her eyes blinked in direction of him, laced with shock and pure uncertainty of the situation. The brunette, Miwa, however, still had a small kind smile plastered unto her face as Moe's mouth was set in a grim line before she quickly lit up with a bright smile to welcome him over to them.

Momomiya Ichigo managed to greet the green-haired alien with a sense of jovialness, as she tried a cheerful smile. "Hey, Kisshu," Ichigo mentally slapped herself for crumbling this very last minute for no obvious reason whatsoever as she pointed in direction of Ayumi-sensei, who had just exited from her room herself. "Ayumi-sensei's already here."

Diverting the attention from herself to the teacher, Ichigo felt relieved that the female lady had appeared in just in time to save her from total complexness of the melange of feelings that were churning in her soul right now.

--

Hakodate itself was a major eye-opener for most of the students as they gaped in awe at the bright yet somehow mild flashes of light decorating the so-called 'Night City'. Sure, Tokyo was pretty vibrant itself, gaining fame from all around the world about it's marvelous night life, and being Japan's spunky capital city; but Hakodate was another thing altogether. Ichigo, together with her fellow friends and classmates perambulated around the city at a small designated area. There was simply not enough time to comb through the entire night city for this was only a small, quick trip downtown for them teens and sensei.

As Saki and the girls gaped at the food stalls by the side of the pathway that they were walking along, Ayumi-sensei announced curtly, "We'll only be here for a quick sight-seeing for the first night. That means that we'll be eating IN the inn that we're currently staying at; no foodstalls girls."

The response was met with many down-casted looks of forlornness of the students, accompained by quick sighs of disappointment. The teacher just shook her head, paying no heed to her students' obvious silent protests.

Somehow, Kisshu had felt that Ichigo was unusually quiet on the trip today (from when she got out of her room), and was somehow being a little colder in ignoring or diverting the subject when he tried to talk to her. Sure, she had roughly acted like her usual self tonight, but it just seemed like a sort of well-hidden facade to the alien.

_Maybe I did something wrong and now she's angry with me?_

But what? The clueless alien just couldn't grasp it. No doubt the redheaded girl had still talked to him, but it was lesser and only occasional. The rest of the trip she stayed silent or babbled like her usual self with mostly Moe and Miwa.

Kisshu then decided that he would take time out to talk to his koneko-chan later; something, he felt, wasn't right about her.

_But what?_

* * *

Okay, so I'm done with chapter 13 here! And it's almost been two weeks too! ;)

Personally, I found this chapter a little too boring, as in that it keeps focusing on their inidividual feelings (mostly Ichigo and Miwa) without so much of a proper action carried out. I have a feeling that the next chapter would be -if not- a little better though, so forgive me on this one if you didn't like it. I felt that this was somehow needed to grasp the full scene or plot of what's going on now.

Halloween's over (and so did Safaia Bara's Halloween oneshot contest; despite everything, I've really enjoyed it Safaia-Chan! Ahehe ;D), and now, it's time for my overseas -school- trip among another important 'event' taking place in my life soon...

I've been having second thoughts about the trip lately... But it's too late to back out now, for I'll have to fork out the full sum of 1688 dollars then. (Darn... If it wasn't for that, you'd see me disappear in a flash, heh. D:) I'll be going to Qingdao, China for an student exchange programme from the 14th to the 23rd of Novemeber so this is possibly my last update before I leave for the trip. (Unless of course I have enough motivation and all; gomen! ):)

**Replies:**

Suuz112: Well, I'm pretty sure it would happen somewhere in this series or so X3 Just not sure when though. Could be after they return from the trip, etc. Ahehe... And yupp, I have to say, Ichigo's having it hard... D: But it'll turn out better of course! I guess, but still, time's another factor yet again... X) Here's chapter 13; and I'm glad you updated your fic too! :D It got me in suspense, ack! DX... :D

KillerQueen348: Ahehe, like I've said (I think I said it a considerable large amount of times already... 0.0) I'm really looking forward to your fic! :D Take your time though; because I've got a tingling feeling that it'll turn out great in the end :3 Ahehe. And hold your lawsuit! This chapter came already because of your little(?) push of motivation! :D It may mean little to you, but it really meant alot to me! -Well, considering that it made me smile and have the will and spirit to get this chapter going! ;D- So, arigatou once again! ;)

pinky strawberry angel: Yayy! I'm really happy (XD)! :D Now all that's left to do is to fufil my wish of sitting right next to you in class narrating chapter 14 of the story! XD.... Hopefully then, the teacher doesn't find out about the little straying of mind away from class and lessons... ahehe... :3

Safaia Bara: ;) Ahehe, arigatou!; I can't say how appreciative I am of you, Safaia-chan, for practically whisk me away with your sweet reviews (and messages) that pretty much keep me going :3 You're my best faithful reviewer (for all my TMM fics) ever. I really have to thank you alot for everything! :3 Hopefully, I would continue to live up to your standards for the rest of my fics(?) and this story as well, in the future chapters; thank you! ;D

felton0fanatic: Hehehe, well, I can't promise you about that (D: sorry!) but don't worry too much though. I can't say much -no matter how tempted I am to you- about what's going to happen next (predictable or not), but Ichigo will get things sorted out in the end, no matter how much it hurts, etc. :3 After all... Kisshu IS still clueless... Ahehe... -cough- ;)

NaturallyDumbBlonde: Mhmm! I agree with you so! XD And well, here's chapter 13! :D

TazzybizzyNya: Hehehe, thank you! X3 But sorry to say, you'll have to find out the next chapter, or the couple of next chapters, I'm not too sure yet. :x

XxxDeathStarxxX: XD I actually reply to reviews in the order that they come in... :3 So no preferred 'bias-ness' or some sort. :) The suggestion you had suggested in your review is somehow very tempting (XD) I'll give it a reconsideration -thank you! Ahehe ;) I'll be sure to thank you again once it's confirmed/typed out that I would use your evil -yet brillant- master plan. :)- And I'm amazingly impressed at your sleep 'limit' ability (really!:D) but I guess I couldn't even try skipping sleep for a day because my parents wouldn't allow it and would make 'spotchecks' on me if I do. ): Ahehe, I have to say... I hate/dislike rap too; although I use to listen to songs which have a somehow _little_ amount of rap in them. ;)

The Silver Kira Fox: Ahehe, that'll make his heart break ():D lol!X)) But as much as I would hate to admit it; Masaya suddenly appearing on a CLASS TRIP makes no sense to me... ): Unless his class has a similar trip too! But that'll be too coincidental... Sorry. -hugs-

XxLettieXPaixX: ;) Well, thanks! :D

Kisshu Neko: Ahehe, well, here's an update in hope that you don't die yet! XD

Cutie-pie98: Yepp, Ichigo and Kisshu, YAYY!! X3 -hugs- And I'm glad you love it! :D Well, here's an update! X)

FriendKiller: Yayy, thank you. :) I'll try not to 'bumble' things up. ;)

sukistrawberry2468: :D Arigatou! Unfortunately, I can't get one of Kisshu shirtless -shifty eyes- he locks his room door and bathroom so it's pretty hard to sneak inside... Heheh. XD Here's an update; and thank you once again! :D

Imdschi: Ahehe, I really like your idea! :D I'll do it sometime (not sure when though; it can be after the trip...) and will make sure to 'thank you' properly then! Ahehe, and I'm glad that you still like this story! ;D Yayy!

I really can't say how grateful I am to you, readers and (especially) reviewers alike, for giving me the upmost motivation and inspiration in keeping this fic of mine going. ;D When I've just started out with this, I had no idea that it was going to be this big -well, for me, it really is :3-, so really; I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart! :) Arigatou gozaimasu! And here, before I forget, -hands you pictures of Kish and Ichigo- you'll possibly need this for the future chapters should you doubt that they'll somehow **not** end up together, heh. :3

And now, for the important 'event' of my life... Not that I think it matters much to you guys, but on the 10th of November this year, 2008, I'll be going back to school to get my posting results for next year, meaning that little slip of paper pinned up onto the bulletin board would have a big impact on my life, stating which class -depending on our elective choices- I would be going to next year, along with whether I get into my desired course(s). I'm still jittering with nervousness over that... :x I do hope with all my heart I get to choose what I want... X(

And well, I'll leave on a note of this fairly(?) long A/N message(s).

Sowa Dewa!.... :D

-Ai-Chan


	14. The Secret Confession of Love

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Here's chapter 14!

To admit the truth, I really wasn't expecting myself to have an update posted anytime soon; due to the lack of (part) motivation for this fic but since it was kinda bugging me, I figured that I'd better update and at _least_ complete a proper story.

_Ichigo: Shame on you! D:(_

_Aikou: At least I did it now, didn't I? D: I'll try to make the future updates quicker too (I guess!..)_

So there, I typed this all out in one sitting since I now had an urge to finish this chapter. :P Hope that you guys are still with me on this one o.o and I thank you for all your wonderful reviews! :D

-Ai-Chan

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

The Secret Confession of Love

_."Don't lie to me, Ichi," She said. "Tell me."._

Dinner.

Kisshu stared at his plate, urging to give a sour grimace at the inanimate object sitting right in front of him itself. "Ne, Koneko-chan," He gave a sharp jab to the piece of meat which quivered a little in response as if it were shaking in his mere presence. When the alien saw out from the corners of his eyes that his koneko-chan wasn't paying him any attention at all, he frowned with displeasure.

"Ko-neko-CHAN!" Voicing out the words robotically as if he were talking to a toddler with play cards, Kisshu tried to evoke some sort of response of the quiet red-headed teen once again. Nothing. Why was she starting to ignore him tonight?

Whether she did the whole facade on purpose, or that it was something totally unintentional, the teen didn't know. Ichigo's mind was indeed swimming in a race, circling around over and over again as if it were about to conjure up a quick water tornado. Blur was what filled her up as her fork was loosely supported by a resting arm and hand. It had all been so simple really. The answer... Her choices... They were all already being laid out right in front of her.

Now all the pink mew had to do was to pick a card, and hope that it would be the right thing she would choose to do.

"Koneko-chan," He didn't feel right about this. The way she was acting all so strangely tonight after leaving the room with Moe made him jitter slightly. He didn't like the way that he was constantly being ignored right now, or the way her expression seemed to be clouded like a fading mirage of hidden troubles. "Listen to me."

She did nothing but continued the semi-intense stare she had on her plate of untouched food.

"Listen to me, and LOOK at me."

Kisshu casted the frowning expressions laced with worry from both the observing blond and brunette. He ignored the strange yet worried stares he was receiving from some of his present classmates which were seated near the table as well. The alien had to admit; he didn't care much about them. It was _her _strangeness which unnerved him so.

Sitting there for approximately thirty whole minutes, Kisshu was also accompanied with the time spent when touring the small city; and they just didn't do so well for him. From under the table, Moe gave Ichigo a quick kick which fortunately, sent her swiftly back into reality with a defiant yelp as a reply.

When she saw the snappy urgent look Moe was giving her, Ichigo absorbed the present situation pretty quickly with a mumbled smile filled with fluster.

"I-It's nothing!" A choking laugh escaping her lips, the latter couldn't help but notice Moe giving a triumph smile of receiving her back to Earth. Miwa was between shuffling uneasily and avoiding her gaze to gently shoving a cooked piece of soft carrot into her mouth without so much as a word of comfort.

"Don't tell me its nothing Koneko-chan," Kisshu shot back, voice now filled with tension and much displeasure. Laced with worry, he knew that no fool could've absorbed his Koneko-chan's obvious claims of '-Nothing!' like a sponge. "Tell me exactly what I did wrong!-"

Her levels of calmness hit rock bottom as she panicked beneath her pale peachy-pink skin. "I-" Now what was she going to tell him? Ichigo wanted to hit herself senseless for making things all so obvious; too obvious for that Kisshu to notice it like a silver bird flapping overhead.

She clutched the small cushion beneath her seat tightly, leaving thin crescent-shaped marks when her nails finally lost their deathly firm grip on the flail fabric. "I was thinking of nothing, really! Well, e-except..."

His expectant glare made her heart flop in messy chaos.

She bit her lip, eyes darting downwards like a naughty-child just caught for something she really shouldn't have done.

_Think Ichigo, think! _

_Shut up, shut up! I'm thinking!_

_Well, HURRY!_

"Well?"

Voice now filled with more concern and worry, Kisshu probed further even though his gut was now telling him not to.

"Y-You really want to know?"

Time.

She needed time...

Momomiya Ichigo had to scrounge for more time, if any at all!

Gathering all courage to overwhelm the hesitant feeling that was settling as a lump on both her stomach and throat, Ichigo's eyes peeled up to meet his golden orbs. Now faintly glistening, Ichigo felt like Kisshu's eyes were more of a hook, reeling her up so as to gather relevant answers from her in succession.

"Well... Actually..."

Ichigo felt the air between the four of them tense; as beats of sweat glistened slightly on her forehead. Even as her eyes turned its wide gaze to Miwa before shifting to the silent blond in less than a nanosecond, the redhead could see that the soft-spoken brunette was actually shaking much under the ever-so slightly quivering exterior.

Her chocolate orbs then flashed at Moe before the girl had to suppress an urge to giggle and break out into a wide grin. Of course! She was saved, nya! Now all she had to do was to maintain her uncertain part and play the part of her sudden plan to fish her out of this _very _sticky situation.

_It had all been so simple really._

"Umm... Moe..." Ichigo was partly taken aback at how well she was acting in front of her friends... in front of Kisshu now. Still, the girl didn't stop. It had to be saved; her present relationship with Miwa... with Moe, and with Kisshu just **had **to be saved... **Right**? She shoved the thoughts out of her head as Moe's worried gaze of her and exposing the hidden problem they had met Ichigo's weak gaze. "I-I can tell them, right??"

Moe's wide eyes never failed to hit the mew like a soft boxing glove smack in the face.

"I-I mean, about your **_new boyfriend_**."

Moe's jaw dropped agape in horror as the words spluttered right out from her mouth.

"WHAT!?"

And that was how Ichigo avoided the first slap in both directions from both Kisshu and Miwa.

* * *

10.08 P.M.

"You could've just said about something else you know," Moe dragged for almost the thousandth time after dinner that night, Ichigo was sure. "What's all this about me having a boyfriend?" Ichigo laughed as she swung a white-crisp pillow at her friend. They had already retired into their individual rooms with promise of waking up punctually for the next arriving day.

"Like I said, don't take it to heart..-"

The pillow was flung right back onto her, aiming for her face. Ichigo caught the fluffy object with both hands before she let out a short chuckle.

"I just **_had _**to think of something to say!"

"Something about my so-called '_boyfriend_' that is!" Moe countered with a defensive barrier before a smile couldn't help slipping out to full view on her face. "Seriously Ichigo-chan, couldn't you have thought about _something_ else?"

"My mind was spinning!" The red-headed student protested in reply before attempting to slap-throw the sleeping material onto her partner's face. "I really didn't know what to do then!"

Both Kisshu and Miwa had bought their spun-up story like a baker baking bread; naturally without giving it much thought about it, though Kisshu seemed a little suspicious much to his koneko-chan's nervousness.

Still, the latter had relented his queries which supported nothing of his koneko-chan's strange behaviour to the tale she had so quickly blurted out after Moe had chipped in with Ichigo herself. Waving some sort of dreamy tale about meeting a sweet yet good-looking boy down at the local convenience store, Moe babbled on quickly like a spider spinning its web with strong, silky threads.

"Really, Ichigo," Moe started; a little more seriously now. "Just what are you going to do next?"

"About what?"

"About them, of course!"

Ichigo caught the pillow and settled it down onto her lap, pondering with a frown.

"I don't know Moe..." She whispered; just loud enough for her companion to hear. "I don't know..."

* * *

Kisshu slumped down with a loud '_poof!_' onto the thick, springy mattress of a bed before letting out a loud sigh in return.

Miwa watched him as she herself stood by the bed. She was surrounded by a gloomy aura which threatened to shower a sprinkle of tears onto her already slightly dented and down casted soul.

Miwa felt pain; the feeling of guilt made her chew on the insides of her lips like it were a specific flavour of great, delicious bubblegum. Sure, Ichigo and Moe assured them both that Miwa's 'boy-friend' trouble was the one that really kept her down, but Miwa couldn't be too sure. What if that wasn't the case?

To list the facts, Ichigo was most certainly a really good (best?) friend to boot and it would've made enough sense for the poor brunette that the redhead was indeed flustered about keeping Moe's secret between closed doors. Besides, Ichigo only regards Kisshu as a good friend, right?

She couldn't do any more harm than snatching away one of her good friends...

Miwa clenched her fists determinedly as she trained her thoughts, together with emotions onto the laying figure way below eye level.

"Kish-kun..."

He raised an eyebrow up at her lazily before realisation dawned upon him.

Shooting up, the alien teen gave the brunette an innocent look. "I'm occupying the bed, aren't I?"

Miwa let out a small smile as she shook her head. "Never mind; I was just pondering about Moe's new boyfriend though. What about you?"

Tracing his eyes, Miwa pretended to shift uneasily, yet bashfully. "D-Do you have anyone in mind?"

Kisshu raised an eyebrow yet again at this 'strange conversation' they were having. "Huh?" Processing information now took a longer time as he shook his head.

"I-I mean, do you have a girlfriend?"

He let out a chuckle as an image of him and Ichigo flashed through his mind. The both of them were holding hands, and they most certainly looked like an perfect image of a lovely-dovely couple in the alien's somewhat sweet, occasional dreams. "Nope_!_"

Inside, the confident voice at the back of his head murmured in response, _Not yet anyways... _Before a smirk surfaced on the corners of his lips.

Miwa felt brighter as she observed his facial expressions and speech from her own direction and angle. She suddenly felt braver and advanced, stuttering only fairly light.

"What about a crush?" She asked; all hopeful inside. "Anyone you like?"

For a second there, Kisshu had almost blurted out the word, _"Ichigo"_, or _"Koneko-chan" _before he realised exactly who he was talking to. This was his Koneko-chan's (close) friend, no doubt, but that wouldn't mean she would set the alarms going for that horrid Masaya.

That latter had already partly knew that Kisshu had kept his feelings for Ichigo (**his **Koneko-chan)** ,** but the rest he quite wasn't sure of. To make a much too public advancement now didn't seem to click well with the many probable future consequences the green-haired alien had to face.

* * *

_The answer... Her choices... They were all already being laid out right in front of her._

"Ichigo, you'll have to choose." Moe winced a little in both pity and concern for her friend as she sighed in return.

Both Miwa and Ichigo were Moe's closest friends, and the latter didn't wish to hurt any of them if she rightfully had the choice. Though, if she had to; Moe would just stand by Ichigo's side, after seeing the circumstances and letting her conscience judge for themselves. But she couldn't hurt Miwa too, could she?

"I know..."

"You'll have to choose either one." She tried again, poking her inwardly for more details.

Tears spilled out uncontrollably as Ichigo now choked, desperate. The girl was pulled in having to choose one from both of whom are closest to her, and Ichigo knew she just _couldn't_ do it. Which was it?

Miwa?

Kisshu?

She wouldn't want to have hurt Miwa. Unlike Moe, Miwa was partially soft-spokened with a brush of timid personality to boot. Breaking her down was just _too hard_; too inhuman for Ichigo to do. Miwa had been her friend ever since like... forever; and Ichigo couldn't afford to lose her.

"Ichigo!" Moe hurried to pull her friend into an warm embrace, shaken by the wails that was now echoing off the bedroom walls. "Oh come on Ichigo... It can't be that bad..." Though her insides told her otherwise.

Eyes drifting up to the ceiling, Moe wondered out loud, "Just _who _is **_Kish-'kun'_** to you anyways, _huh Ichigo_?"

"H-He's just a friend..."

Moe unwillingly pried Ichigo away from her shoulder as a friend and looked at her sternly in the eyes. "Don't lie to me, Ichi," She said. "Tell me."

Ichigo looked up at her, face streaked with wet tears that still hadn't dried up yet.

"I-I..."

This was stupid, wasn't it? _Kisshu _of all people? Ha! Her old enemy which had tried oh-so badly to destroy her every time; the one who first self-proclaimed her as his little 'kitty', his little 'play-thing on Earth'? Ichigo just _couldn't_ believe it that this was real; that this was really happening.

Out of a hundred percent, just how many times did this feisty little redhead of a student-cum-leader of the mew mews want so desperately to stab that annoying little alien with a fork? More often than not, Ichigo could guess. To kill him, to save her Earth and all of humankind, can also to stay with her 'Aoyama-kun'.

That was what she wanted. But now that those were officially over, Ichigo was supposed to live 'happily ever after' with her sweet, yet brave Aoyama-kun.

He was her dashing knight in shining armor; and she... She herself was the princess that believed happily ever afters should exist for her in her life. Without a doubt, Ichigo would've been whisked away whilst basking in the after-glow of the sunset while on a majestic white horse of a steed.

But still... She didn't know why she was spiralling down with a sudden twist of fate. Perhaps it was just misled feelings, trying to find their way home. Either way, Ichigo relieved the thought which was kind of making her feel all-so-stupid right now. It didn't really make any sense to her why things had so supposingly turned out that way. Was Kisshu really the one?

Shaking her head in a desperate attempt to clear heavily unwanted thoughts for now, Ichigo force herself to choke the very words out. Next, she shut the rest of her feelings inside, lock away fairly deep behind like a slammed shutter.

"I, I think I l-like him, Moe..."

And nothing else was said as the blond's glare was persistant.

Moe didn't, however, really need to probe further just to find out more.

Exactly 3 minutes later, the lights were turned off and both girls tossed in their bed.

Turning to face the small bed-side table, Moe sighed inwardly, the dark enveloping them both like a firm, gentle cradle of a dark silent lullaby.

The window was closed; the outside surroundings in an outline of the pale moonlit glow. Streams of weak dim rays filtered in, adding to the peaceful, quiet, and tranquil atmosphere.

_Like? _

Moe couldn't help both whispering and wondering beneath her breath.

_I feel sorry for you, Ichi-chan..._

She tried to close her eyes and ruffled herself down, listening to the regular intakes and out-takes of breaths coming from the other girl. Moe knew very well that Ichigo wasn't succumbing to sleep; but was having a mini-dispute breaking out inside of her, probably arguing with both her conscience and feelings of the heart.

No matter how much Moe hated to admit it; the latter could do nothing much to help lighten up the situation. Ichigo would just have to make a choice.

_For it was more of love than like you have for that teen._

Her breaths were now steady and collected, Moe observed with her ears.

_And Ichigo... _

_You **know** that, don't you?_

* * *

Giving a gentle sigh, Moe tried to shake unwanted thoughts of both her friends out from her head and slowly slipped in dreamy oblivion.

Ichigo bit her lips and shut her eyes, hands tightly clasping the blanket that was draped over them; both Miwa and Ichigo.

Her knuckles had already turned white, but this particular redhead didn't care.

Even as her nails pierced in the skin of her palms due to her tight clutches on them, Ichigo's mind was filled with countless disarrays; all were which pointed in separated and different directions.

_Now all the pink mew had to do was to pick a card, and hope that it would be the right thing she would choose to do._

Ichigo sighed as she felt her cool breath, warm to the touch on the back of her hand.

* * *

Note: Also, gomen, but there'll be no review replies for this chapter... D: I'm kind of in a rush, so I don't have much time to reply to all of them, etc... I'll reply to them personally sometime soon though; probably! :D

Still, please do review! :D They would really be love; Arigatou!

....Clicky! :D

-Ai-Chan


	15. Opening

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Opening

_.-and suddenly, it all seemed clear to her._

"Hey, Ichigo, Moe, over here!" Miwa called out as she waved, a distance away.

Ichigo cracked a smile and walked towards them, feeling a tad resurrected when she saw the sulky look on Kisshu's face.

"G'morning," Moe smiled, yawning when they reached a few metres away. She nudged Ichigo, who scowled and returned the favour.

"So, where are we gonna eat today?"

"What about the restaurant we went past yesterday at the bridge?"

Moe nodded. "Well, that's okay with me. How about it, Ichigo?"

"Huh? Yeah, it's alright," Ichigo nodded, as she gave Kisshu a quick glance. "Let's go there then."

The walk towards their destination had gone no longer about six minutes before the group had been spilt in half, with Miwa and Kisshu taking the back.

"Talk to him," Moe said bossily, for the umpteenth time. "Come on Ichigo, you can't do this forever."

Ichigo grunted, and Moe, being a good friend, turned back and shoved Miwa in front, saying, "We should shop for magazines later, the bus ride was such a bore." She gave Ichigo a sharp, fierce look when the others weren't looking and Ichigo sighed, relented, and slowed her pace. She had to admire the blonde girl's perseverance- even when Ichigo herself did not seem to have shown any interest of coming between both Miwa and Kisshu, Moe practically got her energy out of nowhere.

She walked over to him, who was kicking at a pebble, head down, hands shoved in both denim pockets. "You're so awfully sulky today," Ichigo started, surprise at the hint of bitterness in her tone. She pushed him, causing him to let out a light chuckle.

"For your information, you don't seem to be high on crack yesterday too, koneko-chan."

Ichigo laughed, feeling her heart lift already.

"Then we've both got problems, huh?... Well, it'll help if you spill yours out. Maybe I could help you."

He raised an eyebrow. "You, help me?"

"Yeah, you know..." Was all she could offer as her red turned a low tint of pink, amazed at how her words sounded when he echoed it, considering he probably had a million things he wanted her 'help' to do. He seemed to be pondering. He looked up, and made sure both girls were in front.

"Miwa told me yesterday," he said, grinning slyly, eyeteeth very visible, "that she has the hots for me."

Ichigo's splutter eventually tapered down to awkward coughs.

"I said that I had someone else, and she... wanted me to consider. So I promise her I would."

"P-Promise? But you can't just..." Ichigo's mouth turned dry. She felt it was stupid; how insecure she had become, and how much hurt her heart suffered when she felt threatened. "Well, you'd better be serious," she reprimanded him, trying to sound, at least, normal. "Miwa's a great girl..."

He looked at her, yellow topaz eyes boring into hers. "Ichigo I-"

He was cut off when excited cries and shouts filled the air, Miwa and Moe beckoned them to go into the restaurant standing just a few feet away. He watched as Ichigo shifted her attention to the restaurant, her large doe eyes already losing their usual sparkle, horribly mismatched with the smile and voice that she so cheerfully exuded.

* * *

They walked past several shops, waiting for the pair to extend the distance between them.

"Did you two have a good chat?"

"Moe..." Ichigo dragged.

"What? Tell me!"

"He said Miwa confessed to him."

"Really? He said that?"

"Well... no. He's words were more... uh, crude."

"What?" Moe asked, looking extremely concerned.

"He said that she had the hots for him." Ichigo said, taking little effort to minimize the sound of her laughter when Moe smacked her on the arm.

"Ichigo!" Moe hissed, "That's not good. What did he say then? Did he refuse?"

"He told her that he would consider."

"Does he like her?"

"No," the catgirl murmured, a little uncertain. "As far as I know."

"Then he's getting her hopes up."

She tried to laugh, but it caught in her throat. "It isn't such a big deal. She'll give up, you know, after he says no. He doesn't like her, and everything's gonna be fine once-"

"It's not like that. This is serious." Moe said, eyes unflinching and fierce. Ichigo knew it worried her. "While you two were together, I was talking to Miwa... and she's really taking this much harder than expected. She's smiling, but you'll never know. She's sure he would accept her somehow, and its really frustrating, because she doesn't seem to be listening to me, no matter how hard I try. The best thing you could do is to have a talk with her. And break this real gently."

Ichigo smiled weakly.

"I'll try." she said.

"And while you're at that," Moe said, noticeably much more relaxed, "what about your, uh, boyfriend?"

"Wha- oh, Masaya..." Ichigo slackened at once, the whole of her insides simultaneously sickened. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Uh-huh. I figured that much." the blonde said, stopping at once when Ichigo gave her an estranged look.

"We've been through a lot together," Ichigo said bitterly. She didn't want to hurt him. Not when he had loved her, sacrificed so much for her, and protected her.

Moe eyed her warily, and sighed.

"Ichigo, I know its difficult, okay? But there's absolutely no way he's not gonna hurt when you tell him you want out. No one is."

Ichigo bit her lip. "Masaya's not like other guys. He's different."

"Sure, he's perfect, popular, every girl's dream. But is he yours? In the end, he's still like all of us," Moe retorted firmly. "_Human_."

"You're right," Ichigo replied, inwardly amazed at how Moe was taking this.

Usually, Moe was just as captivated by Masaya. Not that she'd ever think of snatching her friend's boyfriend away, but it wasn't like she was different from the other girls at resisting his charm.

Ichigo suppressed a giggle at that thought. There was probably no girl in school that could.

"-so, you know, its like I said," Moe continued, in spite of the lack of attention Ichigo was giving, "it's all up to you Ichigo-chan. But if I were Masaya, I wouldn't want a girl who didn't love me back either. And," she added thoughtfully, now giving a glance at Ichigo, "if he truly loves you, he'd want the best for you.

"He'd let you go."

Ichigo looked at Moe, as if dumbstruck. It was the best advice she'd ever heard, and suddenly, it all seemed to be clear to her. She knew what she had to do.

"Ichigo-chan, its almost time," Miwa's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "We've got to be heading back to the inn."

"What? Oh, okay. I didn't realise time passed that fast." Ichigo replied, grinning, feeling considerably lighter. A great deal of the raunchy burden on the catgirl's shoulder had been lifted.

Moe let out a deep sigh, enveloping both arms above her head as if nothing had ever happened.

"We didn't see much today."

"We'll come back tomorrow,' Ichigo said positively as she looked around. "Tomorrow's time is much longer."

To Ichigo's mild surprise, Moe whispered, a devious grin, a slight glint in her eyes:

"And everything's gonna be fine tomorrow, I promise."

Still, Ichigo nodded gratefully, fighting fruitlessly to pay no heed to the awful feeling her intuition was giving her.

Moe had a plan, but Ichigo wasn't sure she'd like it.

* * *

Hey guys. Firstly, I'd like to apologise for the really long wait. I know this short chapter doesn't quite make up for it, but I've been horribly busy this year. For all of you out there who're still reading since I've gone MIA, you guys rock. :P Don't hesitate to send in any feedback ; I would really like to improve in my writing, and am really glad that some of you took the trouble (and courage, haha.. XD) to point out stuff and errors to me.

Now, for the replies. :D

**Replies:**

Suuz112: Thanks! This chapter took alooot longer though. ):

Melancholic Marshmallow: I'm glad my writing can help brighten your day! This chapter took way too long, but at least Ichigo's made up her mind now.

NaturallyDumbBlonde: Haha, yeah. :x ASLWQ is back now. :D What does tbh mean?

Gina: Thank you!

KigixJade: Thanks!

Friendkiller: Aah, sorry for the ridiculously long wait. Life took over. Dark turns are awesome XD

Ayame Maaka: Continued! Hope you like :D

kim: Haha, definitely. Kish all the way!

Mew Rebecky: Updated!

Lela Rye: Updated! She's gonna confess soon. She's figured out everything thing now. XD

NikkaNya6: Thank you, and updated!

Navybluex: Apologies for the long wait!

KisshuLoverNya: XD I took too long a break from this. Ah well, better late than never!

Mrs. Cullen26: Update! Not much KXI progress here though... (I couldn't type your name fully without the Mrs. Cullen disappearing so I added a space, if you're somehow wondering...)

Hopeful Puppy: Another chapter up! Thank you, I'll be sure to pay better attention to my spelling. XD

Kisshulover22: Miwa falls for Masaya? 0.0 No, Miwa falls for Kisshu! Haha, thanks alot anyway. Sorry this chapter was far shorter than the last!

Skittlelle's Kiss: I'd be sure to take note of that ;) Also, please feel free to point out any mistakes and/or give con-crit, :D

RubyLandry: One chapter up! Thank you, I'll try to write them faster from now ;D


	16. Spill

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own TMM.

* * *

**Chapter sixteen:**

Spill

_."This isn't truth or dare, this is war"._

Ichigo laid still on the bed, drowsiness sweeping past her in waves. She closed her eyes and sighed, wondering even how things had gotten to this. She'd never think that a little housing arrangement could have snowballed into something so large, turning her life almost upside down.

If Ichigo had to choose, she would've picked battling as a mew any day. It was less complicated, and it didn't drown her in the emotional turmoil she was dealing with now.

Heaving a sigh louder than necessary, Ichigo let images of their previous dates flick into her mind.

Scenarios where Masaya was her centre of attention whirled to life.

They were in the zoo, and he was giving her buckets of information about endangered animals, filling her mind with loads of confusing details of where white tigers stayed, ate, and raised their young. She thought hard. She couldn't remember half of what he said now.

All she could remember was the way he smile, his endearing smile, his eyes, the way he talked to her. She could see herself agreeing with him, yet allowing her train of thoughts lead her to other forms of distraction all around them. After all, she was interested in Masaya, and this wasn't so her cup of tea.

_Maybe, we are far more different than we think we are._

She broke out of reminiscence when the door clicked, and voices spilled into the warm, cosy room. Moe was the first to step in, followed by both Miwa and Kisshu. The redhead sat up immediately, apparently shocked into muteness when Moe bounced onto the bed not too far from her.

"What about truth or dare?" She grinned eagerly.

"That'll be great! Come, let's start."

"Moe... I don't want..."

"Nonsense. Come, Kish, hurry." Moe dismissed Ichigo, beckoning for Kisshu to sit.

"You act like my mom," Ichigo said, pouting, giving Moe her best snooty look.

Moe glared at her, signalling to Ichigo the start of a staring war.

"Okay," she said finally, ignoring the redhead as she placed a bottle so that it sat in the middle of the circle they made. "Let's start. Kisshu, you spin first."

Kisshu raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "Spin?"

Both Miwa and Moe blinked at him, surprise etched all over their features. How often would you meet someone who has no idea what the game truth or dare was?

"Haven't you played this game before?"

Kisshu did a quick glance at Ichigo, then gave his best smile.

"No, but you could teach me."

Moe glanced back and forth at her friends, looking befuddled. "Okay... well, we spin the bottle to decide who gets to start off first. If it comes to you, you have to pick truth or dare. If you pick truth, we'll get to ask you a question. And you have to answer truthfully."

Kisshu nodded, with a face too eager to Ichigo's liking. "And if I pick dare, I'll have to do what you guys tell me to."

"That's right. But if it so happens that you don't want to carry out what you have to, you can change it, and vice versa." Moe grinned. "But that doesn't mean you'll end up in a better than the last." She motioned to Kisshu, pressing lightly on the cloth at the sides of the bottle to enhance its spin when he set it off.

To both Moe's and Kisshu's delight, it landed in Ichigo's direction, and Ichigo felt her stomach drop.

Ichigo looked at him, giving a thought to which outcome could come out worse. Ichigo was one who mostly left her luck to truth, showing a shine of defiance in her eyes. "Dare."

A large glint flickered in his eyes, his grin becoming more sharper and brighter. "Kiss me."

Ichigo's blush escalated, and she leapt back away from him. "W-Wha- I won't!"

Miwa's face held a mixture of pure shock, and Moe looked extremely happy, to say the least. Ichigo briefly wondered if this was part of Moe's plan, and took to glare at both her friend and the alien. Kisshu had been fine for a while, and she felt stupid to have even held the hope that he had somewhat changed.

"Come on, koneko-chan," he said, positively feeling nothing at her unyielding glower, and Ichigo felt the urge to hurl when he batted his eyelashes, and puckered for the kiss. At least, that was what she had perceived it to be. For a moment there, Ichigo ventured into the idea of spilling her stomach's content onto his face, all over him. The idea was cancelled. It was way too sick. She would never do that.

Instead, she croaked, much to the amusement of her mates: "This isn't truth or dare, this is war."

They waited, and she glued her mouth shut in a thin line, bracing herself for what she had to do.

She brightened, leaned in, and swiftly landed her lips on his right cheek, and then pulled away.

"What... was that?" he said unbelievably, as he rubbed his cheek.

"That," she said in triumph, "was your kiss."

Moe let out a groan, then glared.

"What?" Ichigo asked, as innocently as she could, "It was a kiss, wasn't it? Did I do it wrong?" she asked, turning to Miwa.

A phone rang at that moment, singing in all its glory. Miwa jumped and grabbed it clumsily. She passed it to the blonde, who looked at the caller ID, mouthed a thanks and sped out the room.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked curiously, after Moe disappeared through the door.

"I dunno," Miwa shrugged, eyes a slight daze from the previous dare, and the room was silent.

"Come on koneko-chan, your aim isn't that bad. We can-" said Kisshu after a while.

"What aim?" Ichigo said, glaring. But before he could reply, she fanned both her arms in annoyance. "Nevermind, I don't wanna know. What's taking Moe so long?"

Miwa piped up. "Could it be that she has a boyfriend?"

"What? Of course not, or she would've told us. Or... could she?"

"I dunno, but she does seem a little... weird at late." The girl admitted.

Ichigo blinked. "Like what?"

"Okay, wait," Kisshu interrupted the both of them, both hands raised to eye level. "This is girl talk. I'm gonna go out to find something more interesting to do."

"... Like, eavesdropping on her?"

"No, I'm gonna stalk somebody."

"Kisshu!"

"I'm just going out for a drink, okay koneko-chan? I'm_ thirsty_." Kisshu said, heading for the door. He paused. "Want some?"

"...No. Miwa?"

The girl shook her head, and he shut the door.

* * *

"Okay, where were we at?"

Ichigo raised her hand gleefully. "But let's wait for Kisshu. He went out for a drink."

Moe had taken a great deal of time outside, firmly putting the reason to 'motherly calls' when her friends had asked. Ichigo was about to go and look for the boy after Miwa returned when he entered the room, a can of soda in hand.

They waited till Kisshu had settled in his seat.

"Now Moe, truth, or dare?"

"...Dare," Moe replied queasily.

"Hmm, okay," Ichigo said, looking around the room as she pondered, tapping her chin. Finally, she said, "you'll need to dance from here, to the end of the corridor and back. Oh, oh! With _these,_" she rummaged through her bag, pulling out two identical red ribbons. Moe's face blackened tremendously. Of all things, Ichigo could've offered...

Having her hair tied up in ponytails wasn't Moe's thing. On the contrary, it looked absolutely horrible on her, hence the always plain blond bob she wore. Her stomach sickened at the sight of Ichigo's malicious expression, to the dreadful hair accessories she had in her hand.

"Ichigo, don't touch me," she warned, squirming further when her friend slid nearer. "Not with that thing!-"

"Moe, don't wiggle," Ichigo chided, desperately trying to fit ribbons on Moe's hair- or get near it, for that matter.

The other girl shouted, made a fuss, and squiggled, but ten minutes later, she had on her hair two ponytails eerily similar to Ichigo's.

"See, all done," Ichigo declared, her own hair poking out in disarrays. "Now, you'll have to dance, skip, tap-" she continued, gaining giggles and sniggers from the audience, who were only made up of Kisshu and Miwa.

"It'll be fun if she does twirls and spins too," Kisshu added in.

Moe protested, "this wasn't part of the deal!"

"But for all the extra trouble you caused..." said Ichigo.

Grudgingly, the girl got up, feet heavy and weakened. She sighed, doing her best to let the snickers of her mates to come and leave her being.

_This isn't bad coming from them,_ she told herself, as if it could comfort her in preparation for the ordeal. _Especially when I look like this, and what I'm gonna do-_

"Woo, come on Moe," Ichigo egged, fully energised, like she always used to be.

Scowling, face already glowing, Moe started to tap her feet. Gradually, it evolved into a strange tip-tapping, mismatched with the awkward twirl that followed. She could feel her face heat up, till she swore she could cook eggs on them. She could hear her classmates laughing -Kisshu in particular, was the loudest. She screwed her eyes extremely tight in attempt to block out the offending sounds. Then, repeating the steps she did, she spun out of the compound and into the corridor, where the last of Kisshu's loud crackling left her ears.

"Shhh," Ichigo hissed, smacking Kisshu's arm with force more powerful then necessary when he had refused to comply. He let out a cry of pain, and glared sharply at her for a moment, rubbing his arm vigorously.

"Shh! I-I think there's someone outside," the brunette commented. "There's laughing."

The catgirl and alien looked up, blinked, and strained their ears.

Indeed, there was chuckling down the corridor.

"...Who do you think it is?" Miwa asked.

"I... don't know. Want to go and check it out?"

Miwa nodded, and crept quietly to the door. Ichigo started to follow, but the door burst open when the girls were halfway through. Moe stumbled through with a beet red face, panting as she raced to the bed.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked in curiosity, when Moe's grasps of air became less frantic.

"J-Just some school and class mates of ours," she glowered vehemently, settling down and quickly changing the subject. "Now, it's my turn." Looking to and fro the remaining two, she said, "Miwa. Truth or dare."

Miwa shifted uneasily, fearing what would come from Moe. "Truth."

"If you were to pick, which would you choose? Friendship, or love?"

"I, uh..." she said, eyes darting to the ground, facial features contorted painfully as time passed.

"M-Moe, she doesn't have to pick-" Ichigo shouted, only to be interrupted when Miwa piped up,

"I pick friends... Friendship."

"You go girl!" Moe said encouragingly, words empowered by the showing of fist.

Ichigo was torn between smiling or shaking her head. Miwa's smile grew stronger.

"Now, its my turn," she said, a hint of beam in her lips. "Kish-kun, truth, or dare?"

"Truth," the male replied, grinning confidently.

"Okay," Miwa said, her voice now a little uncertain, her light brown orbs darting to Ichigo and Moe for confidence. Ichigo felt her heart plummet.

"I, uh, thegirl...do I stillhaveachance?"

"...What?"

Miwa swallowed uneasily. "The girl... Do I still have a chance?"

His topaz eyes widened. A very hushed silence had befallen them, and it was a while before anyone spoke.

Ichigo had never hear Kisshu stutter, and she briefly wondered if it was because he was absolutely inexperienced at this. Or that he considered the fact that Miwa was her friend.

"I don't..."

The sentence trailed off, his gaze flickering to random objects around the room, expression unsettled.

But it was all Miwa needed to understand. The girl leapt off the bed and disappeared, her sobs echoing down the hallway. Moe tried not to cringe.

"No, Ichigo, I'll handle it," she said, face ridden with worry as she got up to give chase.

"I didn't mean to..." Kisshu started, just as the door closed.

"I know, it's okay." Ichigo said, biting harshly the inside of her lip.

Her eyes blurred, and the pain she felt, indescribable. "Moe will handle it."

* * *

Uh... yeah. :0

My com shut down on me, so I had to retype/do half the chapter again. But still, this doesn't fully justify the lateness of this chapter... So, hope the length makes up for it? (well, kind of.)

**Replies:**

Melancholic Marshmallow: :D I didn't want it to drag too long...

Sakura7279: Kisshu is awesome indeed. XD Haha, thanks ;D

xAkuRoku.: Not exactly Kichigo fluff, but, well.

theforgottencreatures: Updated!

Kristen325: Updated, and thank you.

RubyLandry: Haha, here's an update :)

Animegurl194: Yay, thanks. :) Here's an update.

Rizu Neko-Chan: :D Thanks, it took quite a while, didn't it? Btw, hope you're doing fine. Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye when you left for boarding school... I'm glad my writing is improving. :)


	17. Tipping Point

**A/N: **Three... years...

To anyone that's still reading this, THANK YOU for all your support and still taking the time to read it! Seriously! I'm finishing this up for you.

This is the second last chapter, the last has yet to be written. Also, I know I haven't gone about replying the reviews. Expect them sometime this week! If you don't receive yours by then, don't hesitate to leave me a note. To my reviewers who don't have/use an account, your reply will be in the next chapter. Either that or I'll update this chapter with your replies.

And enough said, the story is what you've been waiting for!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Tipping Point

_.A misstep and Ichigo tumbled-._

He was his planet's greatest warrior, his people's saviour. At a young age Kisshu was recruited and trained in the art of battle and survival, and was subsequently singled out to undertake the tremendous task of reclaiming planet Earth at the tender age of fourteen. Kisshu was capable of many things, but dealing with teenage drama was definitely not one of them.

Granted, there was hardly any experience before he had descended Earth. Back home, upmost importance was placed on training and preparing the chosen warriors for a mission that left no room for failure. As such, it was natural that Kisshu had been isolated from anything that could prove to be a distraction- not that he minded much. There had been only one purpose in his life, but that was before he had met her.

His eyes darted to the girl in question and immediately he felt sour, his mood plummeting. Although she was silent, he could tell that she was emotionally distressed.

He wanted to comfort her, but was afraid of making things worse. Instead, he let the silence blanket them, up to his tipping point. She blinked at him at the second call of her name and his gaze flitted to the ground,

"uh, I... I'm going out for a while. To the restroom."

She nodded absently as he made his way out.

He glanced around and teleported as the door clicked shut.

* * *

Ten full minutes had past when Ichigo picked up her cellphone and dialed for Moe. "Have you found her?"

"No, not yet! I'm near the front of the inn, and I've searched just about everywhere! Do you think she'd have run out into town?"

"I'll help you find her. Two is better than one."

She could tell Moe was a bit hesitant, but the blonde agreed in the end. Without further thought, Ichigo dashed out of the room before taking the path on her left.

She didn't think about much when she ran. She didn't allow herself to.

_The most important thing is to find Miwa. To make sure she's safe._

She could never forgive herself if anything happened to brunette. And besides, Ichigo bit her lips, she had something to confess.

* * *

The cup crashed to the ground and shattered into fragments. With a cry, Lettuce swooped to pick up the pieces before Pai could stop her.

He bent down but halted when she frantically waved his help away. "It's okay! I can manage!"

So the older alien stood awkwardly, refraining from making matters worse or from shipping Kisshu out in a body bag. Instead, he settled for a "What, are you doing here, Kisshu?"

Kisshu had teleported right inside Lettuce's house, and had obviously walked in on a moment the two were having: staring into each others eyes and moving closer... when he appeared and in shock, Lettuce accidentally swung an arm that swiped the cup off the table.

And even though Kisshu knew that his friend was anything but calm under that controlled exterior, that didn't stop him from playing oblivious to the danger in Pai's voice.

"Great to see you two are progressing just fine."

"You're supposed to be in Hokkaido." Pai sounded a tad strained.

"Yeah, but I missed you. What?" Kisshu's grin grew wider at the killing glare Pai shot him. He brought a hand to his heart in mock hurt. "You don't miss me? Well, I can see that you're enjoying yourselves, though I must say-"

"Kisshu. Shut up if you value your life."

At this, Kisshu promptly shut his mouth, but maintained his smug grin and eyes that sparkled in mischief. He spared a glance at Lettuce and saw that she was beyond flushing crimson, hurriedly trying to pick the pieces and leave the room.

In a split second, when she had disappeared into the kitchen to dispose of the fragments, Pai repeated, a supposed boulder in most of his words.

"You. Are _supposed_ to be in _Hokkaido_."

"Look, I knew I walked in on something okay?" Kisshu raised his hands. A smirk. "I always knew you two would end up together. So, how-"

"Kisshu," Pai tried again, a hint of exasperation in his voice. "Answer my question: What are you doing here?"

Kisshu almost started again with the "I missed you" bit, but thought better of it. At this rate, he wouldn't put it past Pai to leap at him and end his life. And besides, -his heart sunk a little- he had come here for a reason.

"Do you want something to drink?" Lettuce said hesitantly as emerged from the kitchen.

Kisshu shot her a grin. "Nah, I'm good. Actually, I came here because I... need advice." He sobered in his demeanor. "I don't know what to do."

* * *

The night air was cool and crisp, albeit chilly. Ichigo rubbed her arms as she descended the steps to the inn's backyard. Calling the girl's name softly, she was careful not to arouse the attention of any others that could be around. Explaining would be troublesome and unhelpful as the best solution was preferably to settle it among themselves. The place was silent and Ichigo quite doubted anyone would hear her anyway as she strayed further from the inn into the arms of lush vegetation.

Suddenly, she spotted a figure on the small brick wall that, together with one a few metres adjacent to it, was used to signify the end of the inn's boundaries and the beginning of wilderness.

"Miwa?" She called out, then louder, her voice maintaining their warmth all the while. Features relaxed and she was washed with relief when the person sitting on the wall looked over her shoulder. It was Miwa.

"We're all so worried about you!" Ichigo exclaimed, and perched herself on the brick wall beside her friend.

There was silence, then,

"Sorry. I didn't mean to run away..." Miwa sounded guilty. "I just, I don't really know what got over me..."

They met eye to eye as Miwa tilted her head to face Ichigo, whose arm was gently placed on her back.

"I mean, I barely even know him, right? And he already has a girl he loves..." She switched her gaze from the floor to her friend.

"You must know who she is, right? You guys are quite close after all. I'm just curious... what's she like, Ichigo?"

At this, Ichigo froze outwardly.

But inside, her mind was in a frenzy. It was as if the many intense feelings had rushed in together at once and had jammed at the door, each trying to shove their way through.

What was she to say?

"Miwa, I'm sorry, but I'm that girl. I'm the one who's standing in your way... The one Kisshu loves."

NO NO NO NO NO-

"Ichigo?" Ichigo regained vision was of her friend's worried face. Ichigo sought to gather her courage, willing her heart that was working into overdrive calm. Was Miwa going to suffer an emotional breakdown? Threaten or attempt suicide? Murder?

"I... have to tell you something." She started. "I never meant to hurt you, I swear. Nobody knew it would turn out like this. Miwa..." She sucked in her breath and gave it all she got. "Kish... The one he likes is me. I didn't even like him at first, but-"

The expression on Miwa's face was of pain, betrayal, incredulity, anger, surprise... as if she couldn't believe this was true. That all this while... Ichigo, her best friend... Miwa had made a fool out of herself, and all because...-

"Miwa!" Ichigo screamed, when the brunette suddenly took off, crying as she ran. The cat girl leapt off the wall in pursuit. Tracking her into the woods, Ichigo tried to catch up, but it was hard to see at night. Her dormant Iriomote Wildcat genes provided her with slightly better sight, but with the sloping, uneven terrain and the never-ending thicket of trees, even she was finding difficulty in pursuing.

"Miwa, come back. It's unsafe here!"

However, Ichigo was also considerably lucky. The brunette wasn't much of a runner nor experienced at braving wild terrain so Ichigo was able to stay on her trail.

The forest was alive under their feet. The sound of snapping twigs and of fallen leaves being trampled filled their dark surroundings, the chirping of insects audience to their crude presence.

Ichigo weaved between the trees as she descended, working to limit her slide a little at a time. She could hardly see where she was going, and relying on her ears instead.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

A misstep and Ichigo tumbled, rolling at great speed down the slope before falling from the edge and landing in a heap at the bottom. Her catgirl genes had prevented any fatal or more serious injuries but it couldn't save her completely. Above all things, Ichigo's head was spinning horribly and she felt incredibly nauseated.

A groan coursed through the air as Ichigo dug her nails into her palm in attempt to dispel the dizziness and pain.

"Ichigo?" A faint voice reached her ears, then louder again.

Ichigo struggled to sit up, and despite the overall discomfort, she had no visible injuries save for the sharp, throbbing pain that haunted her ankle.

"I'm down here!" she yelled back.

A ruffling of leaves, then Miwa's words barely came overhead as a frightened, panicked whisper, "Ichigo! I-I'm so sorry..."

"I'm okay..." Ichigo managed to reply, "Get help."

* * *

**edit: **Here are the review replies to those who don't have an account or have private messaging disabled.

**MewMewTiger: **I AM SO SORRY MY REPLY TOOK SO LONG. If you're still reading: Miwa and Moe are Ichigo's best friends in school. Miwa likes Kisshu. And as we know, Kisshu likes Ichigo. Moe is the one supporting Ichigo and trying to 'sort out the problem'.

**poof: **Thanks :D

**theforgottencreatures:** Haha, thanks!

**Mastress Tessa: **Yeah, I get what you mean. It gets on my nerves too. Ichigo definitely has more spunk in her, among other things. Thank you!

**Ichigo: **Aw, thank you! :D This took quite a while, didn't it? Sorry for the wait. Well, here's your update, hope you enjoy!


End file.
